Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: A TB 'What if'  story: reworks Season 3 with more Eric and Sookie, then moves onto Season 4-but with some  twists. Eric and Sookie both face unexpected threats - it's my spin on memory loss, showers, fairies and fighting necromancers. COMPLETE  For Now!
1. Season 3 Chapter 1

_**I know I shouldn't but I just can't help myself! This story is inspired by Season 3 of True Blood, and recreates some of the scenes that somehow didn't make the final version. It's a harmless piece of fluff, written to cheer myself up. There are other great alternative versions of S3 in this fandom – this is just my take on things. **_

_**Disclaimer: characters, scenario and everything else belong to Alan Ball – I'm just playing**_

"So are you going to tell me what's eating you up?" Pam's voice was heavy with sarcasm as she broke the silence in the Fangtasia back office.

"Nothing is eating me Pam." Her sire and master replied, attempting unsuccessfully to close the conversation down.

"Eric, you have been seething for the last two weeks. I can feel your blood boiling, and for once that is not a cliché."

He ignored her, eyes focussed on his laptop. He surveyed the list of e-mails but didn't really see them. So much blah, blah, blah, he thought. Demand after demand from Sophie-Anne. He rapidly deleted the most compromising of them. Sometimes he wondered how she had kept her position for so long. She was greedy, indiscreet and lazy; these were not the character traits you would expect to see on the resume of a successful vampire monarch. She would be vulnerable if anyone were to move for Louisiana. He would need to keep his distance if he didn't want his own little piece of her queendom to be at risk.

Pam's voice brought him back into the room. "Fine, don't tell me then. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. It's not too hard to work out who's behind it. I'm going to close up."

He didn't look up as she closed the door behind her. His whole body was absorbed with the sensation of powerlessness, with that terrible impotence he had experienced at his last visit to Sophie-Anne's palace. 'Damn the shifter,' he thought. 'And damn Bill Compton, and damn the Queen.' The Sheriff of Area Five, trapped in an interminable game of Yahtzee, while Merlotte and Compton had been the heroes of the hour in Bon Temps. It was intolerable, and someone was going to pay.

He scrolled through the contacts list on his cell-phone, eventually finding the name he was looking for. "Reuben, Eric Northman. I have a task for you, and let me stress that if you fail me, or if anyone should ever find out, you will meet your final death. I hope I make myself clear."

He sat in silence for some time after finishing the call. He was struggling to admit, even to himself, why the whole episode had angered him so much. He had experienced far worse humiliations in a thousand years of existence. Somehow that woman had really got to him.

He knew exactly when it had happened. It had been here in Fangtasia, the night that she was attacked by the Maenad. He'd offered his blood to heal her. That wasn't just to piss Bill Compton off, although to be fair he could never resist an opportunity to get under the skin of that sanctimonious young vampire. This time there was something more. He had wanted to help her, wanted her to know that he was capable of an action which was kind and good. It had been a very unfamiliar feeling.

Naturally Bill had resisted. Ever the control freak, he had insisted on being the one to heal Sookie with his blood. 'Control freak', Eric laughed mirthlessly at the term. He despised modern psychobabble, but it applied so perfectly in this case.

It was that moment, Eric reflected, the moment she turned to Bill and said 'thank you', when she became something more than an object of his curiosity and lust. The tenderness in her expression and the sweetness in her voice stirred something powerful in his undead heart, something he had not experienced for many centuries. To have it hit him then was not entirely welcome, but somehow it had taken root and he had not been able to dislodge it.

Perhaps things would have been different if he had taken her that first night she came to Fangtasia. He could have done of course. His position in the vampire hierarchy gave him the right to order Compton to give him the girl. She would not have come willingly though, and it went against the grain for him to force himself on a woman. That was the only thing that had stopped him.

He had known she was a virgin of course. Any vampire could smell that. She was very lovely, but she was feisty as well. It was a long time since he'd met a human who stood up to him and treated him as an equal. He should have been outraged, but even then something about her had charmed him.

It had been hard to pass up the opportunity to irritate Bill Compton. He had known him for over sixty years, and disliked him for almost as long. The younger vampire had arrived at Sophie-Ann's court in New Orleans after leaving his maker. He had done well for himself, quickly gaining the Queen's favour. He soon had his head so far up her ass that he couldn't see moonlight.

Everyone knew that he was one of her most trusted servants. Then one day he'd announced that he was leaving. His last remaining human descendant had died and he intended to settle in his ancestral home in Bon Temps.

Something about that had always struck Eric as being suspicious. How could anyone bear to live in such a backwater after the glamour and sophistication of the royal court? Mainstreaming disgusted him. Vampire should be proud of their nature, not shaming themselves in a pathetic attempt to imitate humans.

It didn't matter what he thought about it though, Compton had found the girl and somehow won her love and her loyalty.

"Yvetta!"

The new dancer appeared a few moments later. She was dressed in tight satin shorts that left little to the imagination, and a matching bra top which was if anything even skimpier. She was undeniably sexy in a coarse sort of way. At least she had some flesh on her, Eric reflected. He could not stand a scrawny woman.

Eric rose slowly from his chair and sauntered round to the front of his desk. He leant back, propping himself up with his hands. He gave Yvetta a meaningful look, indicating the service he expected from her.

"Not here, please Eric," she complained, in her thick eastern European accent. "Pam will walk in and you know I hate to do it with her watching."

As if on cue, the younger vampire entered the room. She didn't knock, as usual.

"Did you call me?" she drawled.

"Yvetta and I will be in the cellar," Eric smirked in response. Keep things under control in the bar will you."

"Your wish is my command, master." Pam responded with a complete lack of sincerity

He stripped off his vest as they descended the steps to the cellar. He let her finish the job as she sank to her knees in front of him. Yvetta was exceptionally skilled with her mouth and tongue. She had proved that at her audition, and he had taken full advantage in the days since.

He confessed himself shocked by her lack of self-respect. She had no problem letting him take her, down in that foul-smelling place, where the lingering traces of blood and bodily fluids were a constant reminder of the pain and suffering he had inflicted on those who dared to contravene the rules of his Area.

Surely his office would have been preferable, he thought. He might even have been prepared to pay for a hotel room. She was lithe and versatile, able to satisfy him for several hours at a time. There were few fang-bangers who could do the same. Besides she didn't talk too much. American girls prattled away, wanting to know if they were doing okay, and how was it for him, and most impudently of all telling him what they wanted.

Yvetta seemed only too happy to turn the instruments of torture into instruments of pleasure. He didn't have to chain her to the bench, or tie her to the manacles, she was quite happy to position herself in order to please him.

She had certainly earned her generous salary tonight. She was only just showing signs of exhaustion when the cellar door clanged open and the sound of stiletto heels could be heard clacking down the stone steps.

Sookie Stackhouse. It would have to be her. She was the only person who he would have wished not to find him in this situation. Not that he was ashamed of course, but he knew this cellar had bad associations for her. He had kept her friend Lafayette locked up down here for several weeks after all. He swallowed hard, then turned to face her, swaggering nonchalantly across the room.

"What brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" Eric asked, cool amusement in his voice. He wanted to laugh at her efforts not to look down at him, but that would piss her off even more. She was most definitely pissed off.

"Bill's been kidnapped, and I think you did it."

Her words came as a surprise to him. He had only given the order to Reuben a few hours ago. The young vampire was an excellent tracker, and the finest assassin in the state, but there was no way he could have found Compton and organised the abduction in such a short time. He had no problem professing innocence of any involvement. Technically it was true; she hadn't asked if he had planned to have Bill kidnapped.

Sookie turned on her heel and stalked back up the stairs. She could feel Eric's eyes on her back, following her every step. Something about what he had said disturbed her. She knew she should leave it and just get out of there. It was asking for trouble to challenge him. Somehow trouble just came looking, whatever she did.

She paused halfway up the stairs and looked back at him. "You owe me £10,000 dollars." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And for your information, Eric, I don't belong to Bill. I'm no-one's possession, I'm my own woman. Bill is my..." she searched for the word, "...fiancé and I love him, that's all you need to know."

Eric's movement was a blur, but there he was standing on the steps below her, positioning himself so they were at eye level. "So that was the purpose of your date tonight, Bill proposed to you. That is very interesting."

"Is it? He proposed and I accepted him," Sookie replied, in as firm a tone as she could manage, "what's the big deal. I'll never be yours Eric, whatever you do. Besides," she glanced at the naked form of the dancer, "you seem to have plenty of alternatives."

"Of course," Eric's response was smugly matter of fact, "but they don't compare to you." He leant in close as he finished his sentence, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I certainly wouldn't let you have sex with me in this disgusting place. At the very least I'd expect the courtesy of being taken to your house." Eric raised an eyebrow, provoking a fierce blush which rose from Sookie's neck all the way up her face. "Not that it's ever going to happen," she added hurriedly.

"Anyway, you said you'd help me find Bill. Shouldn't you be getting on with it?"

"A good point. Yvetta, wait for me here." He moved to the stair above where Sookie stood, forcing her gaze level with his toned stomach. She bit her lip, willing herself not to look down, but couldn't stop her eyes from dropping lower, just for a glance.

Eric smirked but said nothing. He turned and headed up the stairs. She followed him, eyes level with his perfect butt at every step.

He motioned to her to take a seat as they entered his office.

"Thank you, but I prefer to stand; I hope this won't take long. Aren't you going to..."

"Put some clothes on," he finished the sentence for her, "I think not. As you say this won't take long, then I need to get back to Yvetta. I only have another hour before dawn."

"Is it part of the induction for all your new dancers?"

"Only if they wish it. It was Yvetta's choice, the cellar, the ties. I offered her the choice of my office as an alternative."

Sookie looked around, wrinkling her nose. The desk was a mess, covered in paperwork. The couch looked as if it had seen better days. Eric gave her that smile again; part amusement and part challenge.

"So tell me about this evening, what happened exactly," he asked.

"Bill took me out for dinner. He'd booked out the whole restaurant, so it was just him and me."

"How romantic of him, and how very extravagant, for Bill."

Sookie ignored the jibe and continued her story. "We danced, I ate, and then he proposed to me. He had tickets to fly to Maine."

Eric interrupted her again. "So not much of an engagement then. Remind me, how long is it that you have known Bill?"

"Long enough to know that I love him," she shot back.

"But you didn't accept his proposal straight away?"

"I needed the ladies room, and when I came back he was gone."

"Describe the scene to me."

"It looked as if there had been a fight. The chair he had been sitting in was overturned, the place settings were all scattered. I thought..." she was silent for a moment. Eric was completely still, staring at her, waiting for her to continue. "I thought I could smell burning flesh. It was very faint, but it reminded me of the time Bill tried to save me from Rene."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but his face quickly returned to its normal impassive expression. "He was taken with silver then. You heard nothing?"

"No. They had that piped music in the ladies rest room, so if there was anything it was probably drowned out."

Eric crossed the room to where she stood. He had pulled on some sweat pants, but they rode low on his hips, leaving very little to the imagination. He towered over her, his hands braced on the wall above her head. "There isn't much time left tonight, but I will make some calls, set the wheels in motion."

He leant down until his lips were brushing her ear. She shivered at the sensation of his cool breath on her face. "Sookie, I want you to be careful. Don't take any risks. We don't know if whoever abducted Bill intended to take you as well. They may come back."

She shivered again, this time with fear. There was no humour in his voice. He wasn't challenging or threatening her. It was completely dead pan, and that scared her more than anything else could.

"Don't you worry yourself about me, I'll be fine," she said trying to sound more confident than she felt, at the same time wriggling free from under him.

Eric didn't move a muscle as she stalked out of his office, slamming the door after her. He knew of course that Compton was obsessed with the woman. His behaviour in Dallas had made that perfectly clear. It went far beyond a normal vampire-human relationship. That should be based on nothing more than feeding and sex. Even before the Great Revelation that had been a fair exchange, one which was mutually beneficial to both parties. Trying to pretend that it could be based on love was just asking for trouble, in Eric's opinion.

He'd call Reuben and check, but he already knew it was a waste of time. The pull of the approaching dawn was strong; he would have to go to ground. He just needed to vent his frustration at the turn of events first. He already knew that someone else was responsible for Compton's disappearance. Lorena Krysicki was the obvious candidate but it didn't sound like her _modus operandi_. The choice of such a public place suggested an organised group of some kind.

"Pam," he called, not bothering to raise his voice. She was at the door immediately.

"Go and tell Yvetta I have no further use of her tonight."

"May I…?" Pam licked her lips suggestively.

"If you wish." Eric no longer cared about the dancer. His encounter with Sookie had shaken him more than he would admit, even to himself.

_**So what do you think – shall I continue, or has this story line been done to death already?**_


	2. Season 3 Chapter 2

_**Our mole at HBO reveals that at least one writer on the team tried to stay more faithful to the spirit of the books. Unfortunately few of her scenes made it into the final scripts. Some of them were saved from the shredder and have now been leaked to the Fandom. These scenes take place on the night after Bill's kidnap.**_

_**(Disclaimer: The characters really belong to Alan Ball, of course. The whole story is a spoiler for Season 3)**_

* * *

Rueben tried to look nonchalant as he swaggered into Fangtasia. A pissed Eric was a very dangerous Eric, as he well knew, but on the other hand his own skills were second to none and the Sheriff did need him.

He was prepared for Eric to pounce as soon as he entered the back office. The Sheriff pinned him up against the wall, squeezing his throat so tightly he could barely speak.

He managed to croak out how he had tracked Compton and his human to the _Maison de Paris_ within thirty minutes of receiving Eric's orders, but by the time he arrived the local Deputy was already outside interviewing Ms Stackhouse.

He had been able to sneak inside, but the scene was already too contaminated to be of much use. What was unmistakeable, though, was the foul smell of Were.

Eric scowled in disgust. The creatures were scum, but even a vampire as young as Compton should have been able to fight them off. There was no way they were local. The Bossier City pack wouldn't dare pull a stunt like this in his territory. He had heard rumours of a new, wild, pack which had settled in Jackson. Dismissing Rueben, he scrolled down the contacts list on his cell, searching for Hervaux. The Were owed him and it was time to call in the favour.

He just wasn't sure exactly what to ask for. He knew Mississippi had a new King. Russell Edgington had arrived in the state just a few years ago. He had no connections, and no-one knew anything about him. The previous King, a former Choctaw chief named Red Shoes, had reigned for over two hundred and fifty years. He had survived an assassination in his human life, but had not been able to escape the true death. It should have been a major scandal, but somehow it was hushed up, and within weeks Russell had been proclaimed as the new king. Eric had never met him, but he had heard plenty of rumours.

The new man was said to be ruthless and ambitious. A poor state like Mississippi would not hold him for long, and Louisiana was bound to be in his sights. One of the more persistent tales doing the rounds was that he had proposed marriage to Queen Sophie-Anne on at least three occasions, only to be rebuffed.

He was certainly powerful enough to be behind the kidnapping, but why on earth would he want Bill Compton? Besides, no self-respecting vampire would rely on wolves to do his dirty work. An ancient memory flashed into Eric's mind, but he dismissed it. It just wasn't possible, not here in Louisiana.

Pam opened the door without knocking, as usual. "Are you coming out front tonight, Eric? Your public is waiting." She was at her most sarcastic.

"My public can go fuck themselves; I have urgent business to attend to."

Pam rolled her eyes in disgust. "An errand, and you're not sending me. It must be important."

He set off for Bon Temps, considering his next move. This was a task he had to tackle himself if he wanted to avoid another fuckup. He would call on Jessica first, he decided. As Bill's progeny she should be able to sense if he were still alive.

* * *

The young vampire stumbled back in shock as she opened the door of the old plantation house to find Eric standing there. He sniffed the air as he stepped inside. There was something dead in the house, something human and dead.

"What have you been up to, my dear?" he asked coolly.

"Nothing, it's just a dead possum under the house."

He gave a look which made it clear he knew she was lying but said nothing more. He surveyed the scene around him with undisguised disgust. How long was it since Compton had moved in here? Two or three months at least, but the place was still as shabby and run-down as the day he had returned. Did he have no pride at all?

"I need to know if you can still feel your maker."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you sense him, does he still exist?"

Jessica stared at him, uncomprehending. Eric resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Did that idiot Compton teach her nothing?

"You should be able to feel a connection to your maker. It is stronger when he is near, and can be very weak when he is far away, but it is only broken if he meets the final death." He struggled to think of the words to describe it in English. He had lost his own connection just a few weeks ago when Godric had met the sun. "It's like a hum, in the blood." It sounded lame, but it was the best he could do. He watched her carefully, waiting for a reaction.

Jessica considered thoughtfully. "I guess I do feel something. It's weaker now, but still there. I had the weirdest feeling last night though – I felt really sick, like the time we snuck into the Minister's office at church and drank his cheap sherry."

"Did you get any impression of a place or a person?"

"Yes, I did. It was that clearing in the woods, off Highway 2."

"Right, I'm going to get Sookie, and we'll drive there. Bill must have been trying to send you a message. Don't go anywhere, I'll be back shortly." With that, he set off across the cemetery to Sookie's house.

* * *

Sookie was on the phone to Isabel when she heard the knock at the door.

She had called the Texas vampire because there was really no-one else she could think of to talk to. Isabel had at least been sympathetic, which was more than anyone else had offered her so far. Unfortunately she had no positive suggestions on what to do next. Her best advice was to rely on Eric. His duty as Sheriff was to protect the vampire in his area. The one thing Isabel did agree with was that Lorena was almost certainly involved.

Putting the phone down with a sigh, she opened the door.

"What do you want? Have you found out something about Bill?"

"Good evening, Eric. How are you? Won't you please come in?" he replied, taking a sarcasm lesson from Pam. He held up an envelope, which had Sookie's name scrawled on it in a thick old-fashioned hand. "I've brought your check."

She was tempted to just snatch it out of his hand and slam the door in his face, but however angry and upset she was, she could never be that rude, even to Eric.

"Please come in," she said, grudgingly.

"I don't have anything definite to tell you, but there is a possible lead."

"It doesn't sound as if you are taking this very seriously," Sookie grumbled.

"I can assure you that I am." It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either, it lay just in that grey area between the two. If he could find Bill and get him back, he would do so. It was important to his own reputation and power that he could protect the vampire living in his area. But if it took a little time, and gave him a chance to get to know Sookie better, that could only be a good thing.

More importantly, he wanted her to get to know him. She still thought of him as a violent, manipulative monster, which was, admittedly, part of his character. It wasn't the whole truth though.

"You could have put my check in the mail," Sookie said, instantly regretting how ungrateful she sounded. Her eyes widened as she opened the envelope. "This is too much, Eric. We agreed ten thousand dollars."

"Think of it as a bonus. What you did was much more that anyone could have asked. Your life was in danger, I haven't forgotten that. And what you did for Godric…" his voice tailed off, reminding Sookie of the very different side of Eric she had seen that night on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla. "I wanted to thank you then, but you checked out so suddenly."

"Yes, Bill was keen to get back to Bon Temps as soon as possible; he thought we would be safer here."

Safer from what, Eric wondered. He glanced at the couch and Sookie, remembering her manners, motioned to him to sit down. She took her Gran's favourite old armchair. He leant towards her, resting his elbows on his knees, just a little closer than she was comfortable with.

"I mean what I say, Sookie, I can never truly repay you for the kindness you showed Godric at the end."

"I wish he hadn't done it," she said quietly, "I would have liked the chance to get to know him better. He seemed to be a very special person."

"He was. In my thousand years, I have never met another like him, and I doubt whether I will again."

They both sat in silence for several minutes, acutely aware of the tension building between them. Sookie resisted the urge to reach out and offer him comfort. Eric, for his part, clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting his desire to pull her into his arms and run his fingers through her golden hair.

"So what is this lead you mentioned?" Sookie finally broke the silence.

"We need to pick up Jessica. I believe Bill sent her a message, and she may at least to be able to track down where he was taken."

"I've already asked her," Sookie said dismissively. "She promised to tell me if she heard from him."

"This isn't a normal human message. A vampire and their maker have a blood connection. She didn't realise this until tonight. Just one of the things Bill has omitted to teach her, it appears."

"Right, what are we waiting for?" Sookie jumped to her feet and grabbed a purse.

At that moment Eric's cellphone rang.

"What?" he barked.

Sookie watched as frustration then anger played across his face, followed by an expression she didn't recognise. On anyone else she would have said it was fear, but that couldn't be right. The Eric she knew wasn't scared of anyone or anything.

"I am sorry," he said, sounding sorry, as he ended the call. "I have an urgent summons back to Fangtasia. You and Jessica will have to go alone. She knows what to do. Just tell her to follow her instincts and don't take any risks."

"Shall we come to Fangtasia if we find anything?"

"Yes, but call first, just to make sure we have some privacy."

He disappeared into the night without a further word. Sookie ran to her car and clattered off down her rutted driveway. Jessica was waiting for her on the porch as she approached Bill's house. Sookie knew the place she described. It was on the edge of the State Wildlife area, just outside Sarepeta.

* * *

Her heart was thumping as they found the BMW upside down in the ditch.

"Don't worry, Sookie," Jessica comforted her as they searched the car, finding no trace of the missing vampire. "I know he's still alive. Eric explained it to me. We better go tell him what we've found."

Eric was sitting in his office when Sookie's call came through. He had been there for the better part of two hours, trying to work out how to respond to the Magister's visit. The timing couldn't have been worse. He had wanted to devote as much time as he could to Sookie, but if the Magister found out the truth about the V dealing he and Pam would both face their final death. He had no intention of letting that happen.

"You have visitors." Pam was clearly not impressed at the distraction from the business in hand.

He couldn't help a quick glance in the mirror as he swaggered out to the bar. It was unnecessary of course; he didn't think of himself as a vain man, he just accepted the attention of women as his due. He had certainly never seen the need to make an effort. He thought about Bill Compton, with his hopelessly old-fashioned hairstyle, and terrible taste in clothes. The younger vampire provided Pam with hours of harmless pleasure; bitching about his lack of style, his run-down house, and his pathetic attempts a mainstreaming. In spite of it all, he was the one who Sookie Stackhouse had chosen.

He didn't have time to ponder further on that thought, as Sookie rushed into the bar, her eyes glowing with excitement. "I think we've found something, show him Jessica."

The young vampire held out her phone to show the strange symbol they'd found on the neck of the dead Were. Eric stared at it, narrowing his eyes, but showing no other emotion, despite the turmoil inside. He had been following this sign for so many centuries and now it appeared that the secret could be within his reach. Would he finally be able to atone for that moment of weakness that had cost the lives of his human family? He needed time to think.

"I don't recognise it," he said coldly, feeling just the slightest pang of guilt as the light went out of Sookie's eyes. She grabbed Jessica's hand and turned to leave.

"Wait. Pam, take Jessica to the office, I'm sure you can entertain each other."

Pam scowled at him; Jessica was _so_ not her type.

He leant across the table towards Sookie, waiting until the door slammed behind the two women before he spoke. "It is obvious that werewolves are involved in this somehow, and that puts you in danger. Until we know why they have taken Bill, I have to assume that you are at risk as well. Promise me you will be careful."

"Why would you care about my safety, Eric? You didn't care when you sent me off to the Fellowship of the Sun."

He winced; her barbed comment was fully justified. "I have told you that I am sorry for putting your life in danger. I realise now just how valuable you are."

"Valuable as long as you want to use my telepathy, you mean." Sookie snapped, feeling her anger rising. She had been so sure that finding Bill's car, and the dead kidnapper in it, would provide them with a positive lead.

Eric gave an unnecessary sigh. This wasn't going well. He'd had fantasies about this moment, the time when Sookie realised that she needed him, and had come to him for help. If only he were able to tell her the truth, perhaps she would trust him.

"I understand your anger and frustration. All I ask is that you trust me, I am your friend Sookie, not your enemy."

Sookie regarded him thoughtfully. She was a good judge of human character. No-one could hide their lies from her after all, so she found it easy to read their faces. Vampires were different though. Eric looked sincere, but she just wasn't convinced that she could really trust him as he asked.

She still hadn't responded when a waft of 'Obsession' heralded the return of Pam and Jessica from the ladies room.

"Sookie, you need to take me home, it'll soon be dawn. " Jessica said reluctantly. She liked spending time with Pam and Eric; they were so much more sophisticated than her maker. She was sure they didn't sleep in the dirt under the floorboards either.

"You take Jessica home," Eric ordered Pam.

As they left, he reached across the table to take Sookie's small hands in his big ones. He was acutely aware of her fragility; he could have crushed them without a second thought.

"I have a lot to think about. If you agree I will call on you tomorrow, we can discuss our next moves."

"You have a lot to think about," Sookie shot back angrily, "it's not your boyfriend that's missing."

He shook his head; she really had no idea of what he was going through. Even Pam knew nothing about his ten century long search for revenge - that was something he had shared only with his maker, Godric.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked her.

She hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to spend too much more time with him tonight, and besides he was certain to laugh at her car. On the other hand she was mentally and physically exhausted. Highway 71 wasn't the safest of roads, and she didn't really want to her life to end in the dark Louisiana woods. She gave a reluctant nod.

Sure enough, Eric did laugh at her car. He tried to control himself, not wanting to upset her, but he just couldn't help it. "Is Bill happy for you to drive around in this rust-bucket?" he sneered.

"It's none of Bill's business. It's my car and it's the best I can afford. Besides, it's always been reliable. If you don't want to drive me home, just say so," she snapped unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Bill was happy to drive around in his top of the range BMW, but he'd never considered helping her out, even with a loan for a new car. She didn't want to be a kept woman, but it would have been nice of him to offer, if only to give her the chance of turning him down.

Looking suitably chastened, he was at the passenger door in an instant, holding it open for her to get in. She couldn't help but smile, such old-fashioned manners reminded her of her grandfather, and were rarely seen nowadays.

Eric was silent on the journey back to Bon Temps. The Magister's visit had shaken him more than he cared to admit. Sophie-Anne was such a pathetic actress, even a child would have been able to tell that she was lying. The best he could hope was that they had bought some time, but it was a crisis he could do without.

_**Enormous thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue with this story – thanks for the reviews and alerts. I did genuinely want to check it out before continuing. I'm sorry it's taken so long to post the second chapter – busy with 'I Write the Songs' contest entries; also my first ever attempt at being a beta – please send waves of love to Drumbjo who had to suffer my extreme pedantry! Plus, back in that pesky real world, a job application to do. I'll try to update the rest of this story more regularly.**_

_**I should really have included a warning for the gratuitous Bill-bashing as well!**_


	3. Season 3 Chapter 3

_**Bill is at Russell's mansion, and one of the Were pack has been sent for Sookie. She fought him off during the day, but is now at home ready for his return. The scene between Eric and Sookie in Episode 2 was, in my opinion, one of the best in the season, but our mole has found the original, longer version. **_

_**Alan Ball owns the real version - this is just wishful thinking.**_

Sookie was aware of every sound out in the night as she sat in the dark of her living room, holding the gun tightly in both hands. _Please don't let it be him_, she thought as the creak of footfalls sounded on the porch.

"Good evening Sookie, may I come in?"

Relief flooded through her at the sound of Eric's voice. Putting the gun down, she rose to open the door. He responded instantly to the fear he could see in her eyes and smell on her body, pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her hair gently as she trembled in his arms. Sookie allowed herself to relax and luxuriate in the pleasure of having someone hold her, even if it was Eric. Bill would be furious, she thought, but Bill wasn't here, and she needed this.

"They came for you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Just one, I managed to see him off though. I'm just worried he might come back."

"I am sure he will," Eric said, with brutal honesty. "His mission is either to kill you or kidnap you. If he fails, he will pay the price."

Sookie sighed. Eric wasn't one to beat around the bush, but he didn't have to be quite so harsh in his assessment.

"I have come to protect you tonight, and I have arranged protection for the day."

Supressing a scowl at his high-handed manner, Sookie motioned to him to sit down. He took the same place on the couch as he had the previous night, but this time she sat down next to him.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I need to tell you something, Sookie," he said, avoiding the question. "No-one else knows what I am about to share, not even Pam. Godric was the only person who ever knew the full story. I need you to promise me that you will not divulge this to a soul."

Sookie stared at him, sure that her mouth was hanging open. It was obvious, even to her, that this was a really big deal. Recovering herself, she motioned to him to continue.

Eric was silent for what seemed like an age. He had spent the whole journey to Bon Temps trying to decide how much to tell her. Could he really trust a human? Her actions in Dallas had proved that there was something different about her. She was brave, thoughtful, kind; but still human. She was loyal too; it was just a shame that loyalty was to Bill.

The truth was that he needed to share his burden with someone, now that he no longer had Godric. Pam cared for him, he knew that, although she might not admit to it. He could not fault her loyalty either, but she lived in the present; she wouldn't understand his obsession. Sookie, on the other hand, recognised the importance of family and tradition. A deep instinct told him that she would understand what he had to tell her.

"You know that I was a Viking in my human life." He launched into his tale. "I was in fact the son of a King. My father ruled one of the largest tribes in the country which is now Sweden. One night our home was attacked by a pack of wolves. They killed my father, my mother and my baby sister."

Sookie reached out for his hand, and he let her take it. "I'm sorry." She said, simply.

"I managed to kill two of the wolves, but on the point of the sword they changed their shape and became men. I knew then that some evil magic was afoot. They were naked in their human form, the only distinguishing mark a brand on their necks."

"I thought that was over a thousand years ago, surely werewolves don't live that long?" She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, shaking her head at the patronising look she got from Eric.

"The pack has survived, not the individual Werewolves. They recruit new members all the time. I believe, though, that their master is a vampire. On the night my family was massacred, I saw a cloaked figure outside in the darkness. At the time I believed him to be a rival chief who coveted my father's lands, but I know now that he was not human."

"What happened to you?"

"As I said, I blamed the murders on our neighbour Finn, son of Folcwald. I raised an army of my people against him. I had the finer warriors, but I was headstrong, I thought I could defeat him by brute force. In my anger I launched a direct attack and was mortally wounded. I learnt that night the importance of strategy." He gave a bitter laugh. Sookie said nothing, but looked at him expectantly.

"My companions managed to rescue me from the battlefield. They found a safe place to build a funeral pyre so I could follow my father to Valhalla."

"The home of the gods." Sookie interjected; she had read stories of the Norse gods when she was young.

"As I lay dying, Godric found me. He had been watching me in the battle and was impressed by my bravery; he sought me out as his companion."

Sookie couldn't think of a thing to say. She looked down at his big hand, running her thumb over the palm and up the long fingers. It was such a simple tale, but so moving, she thought. She knew how much it meant that he had chosen to share this with her.

Eric closed his eyes. There was one thing he had been too ashamed to tell her; how he had failed his family in their moment of need because he was too busy canoodling with a servant girl. He had vowed that night never to let his feelings for a woman distract him again. The feel of Sookie's fingers stroking his hand challenged his resolve. It was in his nature to want her, she was a lovely woman. True, she couldn't exactly be called beautiful. He had fucked some of the most beautiful women in history so he had a pretty good frame of reference.

She was lovely in his eyes though. It was her tenderness; that soft, kind heart under a tough exterior, which attracted him so much. He could not ignore how intoxicating her scent was either. Every time he was near her, he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms, to kiss and her and lick and her and bite her. That urge was stronger than ever now. It was only the knowledge that she would not come to him willingly which stopped him.

The sound of her voice brought him sharply back into the moment. "So you and Godric tracked down the werewolves?"

"We tried. Many times we thought we had them, but their master always proved elusive. Then, during World War II we finally found proof that he was indeed a vampire." He told her the story of the werebitch they had found and killed in Augsburg.

"So you and Godric were Nazis?" Sookie sounded confused.

"No of course not, we just posed as SS officers to track the wolf pack and their master. Now, it seems, they are here and I may finally have the chance for vengeance, after so many centuries."

"I still don't understand why these wolves would have taken Bill."

"Neither do I, this is why we need to find out who their master is."

"Or mistress," Sookie shot back at him. "Could it be Lorena?"

"It could be a woman, but I do not believe Lorena is old enough. Besides, that figure I saw on the night my family were killed, I'm sure it was a man."

Sookie couldn't think of anything else to say. It was a lot to take in, all in one go. She wished she was clever enough to come up with a plan for Eric, but she was just a simple barmaid. Everything he had told her was so far outside her experience.

It wasn't so hard to relate to Bill. He'd grown up in Bon Temps only a few generations ago. There were still people alive who remembered his grandchildren. Eric was so different. It was the first time she had really thought about quite how old he was. She felt very young and foolish in comparison.

"So how did you and Bill first meet?" he asked, making conversation, filling the time while they waited for the attack that he knew was inevitable.

"Well, he came into Merlotte's one night, and this couple, Mack and Denise Rattray, well they were drainers, and they lured him outside and attacked him, and I ran after them and rescued him." Sookie blurted out the story, barely pausing for breath.

Eric looked puzzled. "They must have been quite sophisticated; Bill would surely have been alert to the danger?"

"The Rats, sophisticated?" Sookie sounded incredulous. "Hell, no, they were just trailer trash."

"Strong then, did they have many chains to bind him with?"

A look of puzzlement crossed her face; she couldn't quite see what he was getting at. "It was a thin little thing, nothing like the chain the Fellowship used on you."

Eric winced at the painful memory of how he had lain on the Fellowship altar, the heavy silver chain burning his flesh. Sookie had rescued him then, she had acted on instinct, he knew, but her instinct had been to save him.

"So these drainers, they're dead now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, they came back for me the next night. I was waiting for Bill after work, but he was late and the Rats jumped me and beat me up. I would have died if Bill hadn't saved me with his blood. He killed them."

"It was a good thing he was there then." Eric smiled, but the emotion didn't extend to his eyes. There was something very wrong about what she had told him, he just couldn't quite place it.

Before he could consider it further he heard a sound. It was too quiet for the human ear, but quite distinctive. Silently he indicated to Sookie to pick up the gun.

"Whatever you do, don't kill him. He is the only lead we have," he hissed.

Sookie couldn't help herself. As the werewolf leapt to attack Eric, she fired. It was just an automatic reaction. She watched, horrified, as Eric threw himself in front of the bullet.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. She tried to focus on the Were's thoughts but he was crazed with blood-lust as he attacked Eric.

'_Got to get her back to Jackson'_ was the only thing she could make out, and that was barely coherent. As Eric wrestled him to the floor, she knelt down behind him, wincing as she grasped his hands in an effort to read him better.

"Take your hands off me, you fangbanging whore. You'll get nothing out of me. I'd rather die."

'_What the fuck_,' she pieced together his thoughts, _'if Russell finds out I've told them anything I'm dead anyway._'

"Who's Russell?" she demanded. The Were said nothing, but spat in her face, earning himself a blow to the head from Eric so hard that he cried out in pain.

"Answer her questions, or I will kill you," Eric said coldly.

"I ain't saying nothing, just do it."

Sookie's eyes met Eric's over the man's body. She said a silent prayer for what she was about to do. He'd tried to kill her, and Eric, and had probably been involved in kidnapping Bill. To kill him in cold blood was still wrong, she knew, but what choice did she have.

"Do it," she nodded. She watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as Eric ripped the man's throat out with his fangs. Sookie could sense the vampire's arousal, and it sent a shiver through her.

"I got your rug all wet," Eric smirked, as the man's lifeblood trickled away.

"Are you okay?" Sookie focussed on him to avoid having to look at the dead body which was still bleeding over her hall rug.

"I do have a bullet still in me," he replied, looking at her hopefully.

"No way, Eric, you're not pulling that stunt again. Take your T-shirt off though, I'll wash the blood out."

"Are you sure you're not looking for an excuse to ravish me?" he replied teasingly, as he slipped off his leather jacket and peeled off the T-shirt underneath. "It's pretty much ruined."

"You can't go out like that, covered in blood, and you should wash your mouth." She couldn't help laughing, realising that she sounded just like her Gran, when she and Jason were kids. Gran had a pretty robust constitution, but even she would have been shocked to find a dead werewolf gracing her hall floor.

Eric complied with her order, stripping off the ruined T-shirt to reveal a jagged red hole in his white chest. It was already healing, and the tip of the bullet was just visible. He couldn't resist another smirk at Sookie. She reached up as if to slap him, but instead her hand rested on his chest, her fingers running over the wound.

She caught the bullet in her fingers as it popped out. "Waste not, want not," she said with just a hint of sarcasm as she slipped it back in the pocket of her shorts. Without thinking, she raised her fingers to her lips and licked the traces of blood off. It was thicker and sweeter than she remembered. Eric's eyes darkened with lust as he watched the unconsciously erotic action.

"Come on, we better dispose of this," he said quickly, turning away. This was not a time to let his basic instincts rule him, tempting as that thought was.

Eric was silent as they walked back from the cemetery. There were only a few hours until dawn and he had to get back to Shreveport to address his problem with the Magister.

He had trusted Sookie with so much tonight, but he knew if he told her the full truth, it would damage him in her eyes. She deserved to know, she needed to understand the full picture.

"There is something else I need to tell you," he said, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.

Sookie watched as his lips moved but no sound came out.

"Spit it out will you, Eric, it's late and I'm exhausted."

He was about to say that it didn't matter, to turn and walk away, but some impulse drove him to speak.

"Queen Sophie-Anne has been forcing me to deal in V. Now the Magister knows and is investigating. If he finds out the truth, I will most certainly meet my final death."

This time Sookie's mouth was hanging wide open, and she did nothing to disguise her shock.

"Eric I have no idea who Queen Sophie-Anne is, or this 'Magister', but selling V, how could you? You kidnapped Lafayette, kept him imprisoned and tortured him for two weeks for doing that shit. Now you tell me you're doing it yourself. How can you be such a hypocrite?"

Eric had the grace to look ashamed; it wasn't the reaction he had expected, but it should have been. He opened his mouth to protest but Sookie was no longer listening to him.

"Get out of my house," her voice had risen to a yell. "I rescind your invitation Eric Northman."

He turned and walked away. There was no point in humiliating himself by trying to fight it. As he reached the porch he turned to face her. "I am sorry for what I had to do to Lafayette, I have tried to make amends to him and will continue to do so. You must know, Sookie that I do not do this willingly. I have no choice if I am to protect myself and Pam."

"Everyone has a choice, Eric. This is a free country. I'm grateful to you for saving my life tonight, but I just can't trust you." With that she slammed the door in his face.

Tired as she was, it took a while for sleep to come. The enigma that was Eric Northman troubled her. He had saved her life, and shared something very private with her. How could the same person be responsible for torturing Lafayette, and now for selling V himself?

She wished he could be more like Bill: honest and uncomplicated. But it was Eric's face she saw as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile, in Jackson**

"Why does he have to stay?" Talbot whined petulantly.

"I thought you liked having visitors, my love," Russell smiled, trying to placate his consort.

"Yes, I do, if they are witty, stylish and handsome. Mr. Compton fits none of those descriptions."

"Oh, you are being unfair, he is handsome, in a nineteenth century sort of a way."

Ignoring Talbot's scowl, the King continued, "Besides, I promised Lorena that I would help her. She wants Bill back; and his human dead. After the way that idiot Godric humiliated her, I'm not surprised. Honestly he had become a complete disgrace to our race. It's just a blessing that he did the decent thing."

The two vampires exchanged looks of satisfaction. News of the events in Dallas had already made their way around most of the South on the vampire gossip networks. While Lorena wasn't universally popular, Godric's championing of the human cause had made him few friends. It was generally agreed that it had been unforgivable to undermine a fellow vampire in front of humans.

"Anyway, my dear, the saintly Bill Compton was not always as sanctimonious as he appears now. I remember him very differently when he was at the court of Queen Sophie-Anne. He was one of her favorites, and he would do anything for her. This is why I believe he will help me in my endeavours."

Talbot snorted in disgust. After seven hundred years, the thought of playing second fiddle to that madwoman was more than he could bear. He had tried everything he could to dissuade Russell from his plans, but to no avail.

"He has already provided me with some useful information about the Queen and this Sheriff of hers. It appears that they have got themselves into a lot of trouble. You know what they say: one vampire's problem is another vampire's opportunity.

"Besides, I find this obsession with this human fascinating. She is much more than a pet to him, yet he is unwilling to turn her. Why do you think that might be? Believe me, I intend to find out. I already have Franklin on the case."

"My God," Talbot stormed, "Lorena, Sophie-Anne, Franklin Mott. Are we to surround ourselves with crazy people?"

"Franklin may be a psychopath, but he is a very talented one. I don't know a better tracker in the whole of the South. If Bill is hiding something from me, Franklin is the one to find it." Russell shook his head, and reached out to stroke Talbot's cheek.

"Come to bed, my dear. I am doing this for you as well, you know. Are you content for us only to rule this piss-poor state? We deserve better than this. One day…." He trailed off. He had not confessed his ultimate ambition even to Talbot.

The younger vampire scowled, but allowed his maker and lover to pull him into a fond embrace. Taking his hand he followed him up the grand staircase to their bedroom.


	4. Season 3 Chapter 4

_**It's become clear to our renegade writers that their attempts to inject a little of the spirit of 'Club Dead' into Season 3 are doomed to failure. They couldn't resist sharing a few 'alternative' scenes, just amongst friends, you understand! They certainly don't want to upset Mr. Ball, and beg his forgiveness for taking liberties with his show.**_

_**Alcide has taken Sookie to Jackson, where she is looking for clues about Bill's disappearance. Meanwhile, Eric is at Fangtasia**_

Eric had never known a slower night at Fangtasia. He was bored within an hour of the doors opening. Poor Yvetta, he could almost feel sorry for her, if he were capable of feeling. She had tried so hard to please him; it wasn't her fault that his thoughts were only of Sookie. How he wished he had managed to dissuade her from going to Jackson without him.

She was over two hundred miles away, but he could feel enough of her emotions to know that her first night had not been a success: disgust, fear and anger had come in swift succession. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was there with her now. Maybe by tomorrow night it would be possible. Lafayette was shifting the V faster than he had hoped, and the remaining stocks were stashed away in one of his safe houses. Not even Pam knew where they were, as a precaution should she be interrogated. Soon this nightmare would be over, and he could address himself to the task that had become his number one priority.

_**The next night.**_

Sookie regretted her decision to return to the Lou Pines bar almost as soon as they walked through the door. The atmosphere was heavy with menace. It wasn't easy to read shifter minds, and the brains of this were pack were more impenetrable than most. All she could pick up were images and emotions; they were not pleasant ones.

The bar was heaving with customers, all of whom appeared to be drinking heavily; they were all thinking about violence, blood and sex. She considered turning tail and running, but that would just draw attention to Alcide and herself. Besides, she owed it to Bill to try to see if she could find out anything about his fate.

In her wildest dreams Sookie could not have imagined how bizarre the evening would turn out to be. Her run-in with Debbie Pelt set the tone and it was downhill from there on in.

Her attention was gripped by the arrival on stage of the vampire. An antique dealer, Alcide said, but she already knew enough to realise he was something much more than that. She had been too upset about Bill to give any more thought to Eric and his thousand-year hunt for revenge, but now his story came vividly to life. True this Vampire was dressed in modern clothes and had no cloak, but there couldn't possibly be more than one who gave his blood to wolves. As soon as she could get out of here she would have to call him and let him know.

She'd read about the degrading things that drug addicts would do to get their hit. Surely nothing could be worse than the sight of Debbie on the stage, almost naked. She willingly let herself be branded while the crowd of men howled their approval.

The roars grew louder and more animalistic as Cooter in his wolf form prowled around his mate, sniffing her. Sookie felt sick with embarrassment and disgust as Debbie waggled her ass in encouragement. With a swift movement the beast gripped her skimpy panties between his teeth and ripped them off.

The look of pain and horror on Alcide's face made it clear what would happen next. The salacious fervour filled the room, making the walls shake, as Cooter positioned himself behind Debbie and she spread her knees to give him access. Her face was glowing with lust as she ripped off her own bra, exposing her breasts to the baying mob.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Sookie hissed, trying to pull Alcide away. As he turned to face her, she could tell it was too late; he was already beginning to turn.

"Run Sookie, run as fast as you can," he growled. She didn't need to be told twice. Instinct took over as she ran down the road guided by the distant lights of buildings. She had no idea what they were, but if she could find a store or a garage, anywhere with a phone, she could call for protection.

The howls of the wolf pack grew louder; they were gaining on her. The only shelter she could see was a clump of tall trees. Every nerve and fiber in her body strained. She had to get up into the branches somehow, it was the only safe place that she could hope for, before the pack reached her and tore her limb from limb.

For a few seconds she seemed to lose consciousness. When she came to she found herself a good thirty feet off the ground, clinging to a branch. Willing herself not to look down, she scrambled up into a more secure position, at the point where a big branch met the trunk. She heard a rip as the strap of her top caught on a smaller branch and snapped off. She had no idea how she was going to get down, but at least she was safe for now.

_**Meanwhile, at Fangtasia**_

Eric struggled to keep his anger in check. He had never wanted to kill anyone quite so much as he wanted to kill the Magister at this moment. He could feel every ounce of Pam's pain and humiliation as she swayed upright in the torture rack.

He became aware of another strong emotion: fear. Searching Pam's face he could see it did not come from her. She was angry, not scared. It had to be Sookie then, that idiot Were had fucked up, and Sookie was in danger.

"Bill Compton," Pam blurted out, "it was Bill Compton."

_Clever Pam_, Eric thought, as he backed up her story. There was nothing he could do to free her though. He just hoped that she would survive whatever tortures the Magister's evil mind had planned. By all the gods, if she came to any harm, he would tear the old man limb from limb and damn the consequences.

He looked up at her, silently seeking her forgiveness.

"If anything happens to her, I will not answer for the consequences," he said, sternly.

"You have two days to find Compton and bring him to me, if you want to see your child again." The Magister was cold.

_Women_, Eric thought bitterly, as he set off for Jackson. Why did he have to care about them? All they did was complicate his life. He remembered the first time he had ever seen Pam. He and Godric had been separated by circumstances, and he was looking for a companion. She had looked so beautiful on that first night he had seen her. He had been able to tell that she was a virgin, but she was without a doubt a woman of character. Feisty, to use the modern term. Now who did that remind him of?

It wasn't hard to find where Sookie had been. The Lou Pines bar had been infamous in the supernatural community even before the new pack had arrived in town; it was a place which most people steered clear of, unless they were looking for a fight. As he approached, he could hear the sound of a baying pack of wolves. He spotted them circling a huge tree.

Sitting in its branches, a good twenty-five feet off the ground, was a woman. He knew it must be Sookie, but he had to look twice. She wore a dark brown wig, now slightly askew, with a few blond curls snaking out underneath. Her skimpy black top was torn. He would have laughed at the incongruity of the scene, if it wasn't for the presence of at least fifty blood-crazed Were at the foot of the tree.

Manoeuvring carefully through the branches, he came to rest next to her.

"Eric, thank God," she panted, her voice still breathless with fear. In her relief, she completely forgot how angry she had been the last time she had seen him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying not to stare at the black bustier, which had slipped down to reveal the tops of her breasts.

"Eric, it was him, he was there tonight. I'm sure of it."

"Who?" he asked; although he could already guess.

"There was a vampire in the club tonight. Alcide said his name was Russell something, and that he's an antiques dealer. He gave the Were his blood and he branded Debbie Pelt with that mark."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you what I saw. He didn't announce that he was the two thousand year old vampire who murdered the family of Eric the Northman if that's what you mean," she snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you. Where is Hervaux?"

"I don't know. He told me to run, but then he began to shift. I thought he would come back for me, but I guess there's no way he could take them on." She gulped in fear as she glanced down.

Eric heard the sound of an engine firing up in the distance. Through the trees he could just make out the livery of Hervaux's truck. If he and Sookie could make it over there, they should be able to outrun the ravenous pack still panting around the foot of the tree.

He explained his plan to Sookie, who took a deep breath, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shut her eyes. She was lighter that he anticipated, and he reached the truck in seconds. With a swift movement he had the door open and shoved her unceremoniously into the middle seat, slamming the door as he got in after her.

Alcide had seen them coming and within seconds had his foot to the floor, pushing the truck as hard as he could along the rough track.

They gained a couple of hundred yards before the pack realised what had happened and set off after them. Alcide gripped the wheel firmly and kept his eyes on the track, finding the quickest path through the trees as the truck lurched from side to side. In her terror it took Sookie a couple of seconds to realise that for the second time in less than a week she was up close and personal with a very naked man who wasn't her boyfriend.

Alcide hadn't had time to pick up any clothes after shifting back to his human form. The act of shifting had left him rather excited, Sookie realised, as she tried and failed to avert her gaze from a certain part of his anatomy.

One bare arm was pressed close against hot werewolf, and the other against cool vampire; it was a very strange sensation. Eric, she realised, did not have his eyes on the road. He was looking down appreciatively at what remained of her top, which was revealing a lot more of her breasts than she had ever intended.

"Eric, will you quit that," she hissed, as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, holding her hands firmly clenched in her lap.

It didn't take long for the truck to reach the road, and from there Alcide raced as fast as he could manage until they were safe in the underground garage of his apartment. Jumping down from the cab, he went round to the back, reappearing in a pair of workman's overalls. Eric also dismounted, offering a hand to help Sookie down.

"I'm going to check out the lay of the land, I will speak to you later."

Before she could respond he was gone. She realised she was shaking as Alcide put an arm around her to steer her to the elevator. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, blushing.

"That's okay, I'm getting used to it. I'm sorry about forcing you to come to the club with me. I never realised it would be that nasty."

Alcide said nothing, just chewed his lip and stared at the elevator floor.

Sookie headed straight for the shower and bed as soon as they reached his apartment. She would never have thought it possible, but within minutes she was asleep.

She had no idea what time it was when she woke up. It was still dark, and as her eyes struggled to focus in the gloom, she realised that there was someone else in the room.

"Alcide?" she whispered, as he took a step toward the bed. She didn't bother to ask what he wanted, that was obvious from one look at him.

She knelt up, shrugging off the covers, slightly puzzled to find that she was naked. She couldn't help but moan with pleasure as Alcide's big hot hands fondled her breasts. She felt her nipples harden, and it seemed that the heat was being transferred from his body into her own.

She slid her own hands over his muscular chest, then down around his butt, finally settling on a very well proportioned part of his anatomy. Alcide's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as he realised her intentions.

She'd never done this before. Bill didn't approve: she'd attempted once, but he'd called her a 'slattern' and that was the end of that. She'd heard the girls at Merlotte's thinking about it often enough to have a pretty good idea of what was expected.

Tentatively she ran her hand up and down the length. That seemed to work, so she repeated the action with a firmer grip, earning a deep growl of pleasure in response. She lowered her head towards him, running her tongue around the head, all the while wondering how an earth she was going to accommodate his size.

"It'll be fine, just take it slowly," he murmured encouragement in a low voice.

She followed his guidance, taking him in her mouth and sucking gently at first, then more strongly, all the while moving up and down. The taste and feel of him excited her.

Realization dawned when she felt a pair of cool hands run down her sides and over her ass. Long fingers slipped gently between her legs and began to stroke. She had to stop it, now, and reluctantly she woke herself up.

She was dreaming about being unfaithful to Bill, not just with Alcide but also with Eric, at the same time! A shudder of disgust rolled over her body. How could she do this to him? The worst of it was that she had actually been enjoying it. Pulling the comforter tightly around her she tried to focus on something neutral, something that would clear her mind of lewd thoughts. Cleaning the kitchen, she decided, that should work.

She must have slept a little, but it was still dark when she awoke again. This time the figure in the room was Eric, but at least he was fully clothed.

"This is a dream, right?" she asked.

"I can assure you that it is not," he replied, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

He'd left the window open; the faint sounds of traffic and the cool of the night air felt very real. Besides, this time she was wearing her nightgown.

"What do you want, Eric?"

He had sat down on the bed and manoeuvred himself next to her. She glared at the sight of his big, black boots on the coverlet, but he ignored her.

"Are you alright, after what happened tonight?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Sure, I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "Thanks for coming to rescue me though, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You'd probably be pet-food by now," he said harshly. "I told you to stay out of danger."

"I was trying to help. I did find out who was giving blood to the weres, after all."

"I know," his tone was more kindly, and he reached across to run his fingers through her hair. "It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to promise me you will stay here and not leave, especially not at night. Make sure Hervaux doesn't allow any vampires in either, whoever they are." He didn't mention Bill's name, but they both knew who he meant.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit Russell. I'll say I'm in the area on business, it is a requirement for visiting sheriffs to check in."

"Will you be in danger?"

"Possibly, but it's something I have to do. Something I have to do alone." His tone was stern as he emphasised the final words. "I cannot tell you any more now, but both Pam and I are in mortal danger if I do not succeed."

Then his other hand was in her hair as well and he was gently pulling her up to face him. He gazed at her, as if he were trying to memorise everything about her, then lowered his mouth towards hers. Sookie couldn't pull away, and it wasn't just on account of the grip he had on her head. She didn't want to. She gasped as their lips met, and he took advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded instantly, raising her hands to grip his shoulders tightly and pull him closer.

His own grip loosened as he slid his hands down the length of her body, then back up her thighs, lifting up the cotton gown she was wearing. Without even thinking she widened her legs to give him better access, allowing him to slip a hand between them and begin to stroke her. Her thoughts were only of Eric, the taste and feel of him. She pushed his black vest up, her small warm hands roaming over his hard, cool chest. They were both moaning softly.

"Sookie, are you alright. Is there someone in there with you?" Alcide's voice sounded in the corridor, and she pulled away with a start. Eric gave an unnecessary sigh and pulled her nightgown back down over her thighs.

"It's only Eric, he's just come to tell me his plans."

"How come you can invite him in when it's my apartment?" Alcide sounded grumpy and jealous.

Good point, she thought, looking at Eric for enlightenment.

"If you are here with the permission of the owner, then you can invite a vampire in. You would do well to remember that."

There was just so much she didn't know, Sookie reflected bitterly. How long was it she'd been dating Bill now? He could at least have had the sense to teach her the basic rules of vampire etiquette. Instead she'd had to pick most of them up herself.

"I should be going." Eric said loudly, for Alcide's benefit. "Remember what I have said, Sookie, no risks. As soon as I find out anything, and it is safe to come to you, I will."

Sookie sighed and tried to force a smile. She felt bad about letting Eric kiss her, and even worse about enjoying it. Alcide had probably heard everything and would think she was a complete slut. To top it all she had to stay here in his apartment, completely powerless, just waiting.

"I'm asking you to trust me," Eric watched her closely as he spoke, trying to gauge her reaction. "You may not always understand why I do what I do, but you must believe I will always try to protect you."

"Yeah, and protect yourself, and Pam," she retorted, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Eric shook his head; humans could be so perverse at times. Hadn't he just said he was on her side? It dawned on him what the problem was, that damned idiot Compton.

"If it is possible to free Bill, if he wants to be freed, then I will try to help you."

"What do you mean, if he wants to be freed? You're not going to claim he's there of his own free will are you?"

Eric hesitated. He'd seen Bill as he scouted the boundaries of Russell's mansion looking for a way in. How could he tell Sookie that her lover was once again with Lorena, and worse, that he'd seen them dump a body off the bridge on Lakeland Drive into the river below.

He silenced her question with a finger to her lips; then kissed her softly on the cheek as he rose to leave. With a faint _woosh_, he was out of the window and out of sight.

_**A/N Sookie hiding up a tree is a bit lame I know, but I couldn't think where else she could go. I was determined that it should be Eric who rescued her, one way or another, and she needed a place of safety until he could get there from Shreveport. **_


	5. Season 3 Chapter 5

_**This chapter was something of a struggle so apologies for the delay. Enormous thanks to MoxieMo for her very helpful suggestions on how to improve it. This is more of an Eric's point of view on the nights spent in Russell's mansion.**_

Something was out there in the darkness. The Were on gatehouse duty could sense it as he sniffed the air. There was nothing to be seen, and no sound apart from the summer breeze rustling through the trees, and the night insects. He stayed alert. Russell Edgington was not a forgiving employer, if anyone or anything got through the security, his neck would be on the line.

Waiting motionless in the clump of trees, Eric considered his next move. For the first time in many centuries, he would be walking into danger without a clear plan. He felt distinctly uncomfortable, but he had no alternative. Apprehension and excitement battled within him, but also a powerful loneliness. For over a millennia Godric had been at his side as they searched for his nemesis. Now he was alone.

The situation was like a game of chess, but this game was already in progress and he did not yet know which pieces remained on the board. Neither did he have any idea of the skills and tactics of his opponent. The only thing he knew for certain was that the consequences of failure would be terrible. This was a game with live pieces, rather like the children's film that Pam had made him watch several years ago, when she decided he was insufficiently in touch with popular culture.

A direct approach was safest, he decided. As the Sheriff of a neighbouring area he was guaranteed an audience with the King. He would make his pitch and let Russell Edgington's reaction guide his next move. Assuming a stance which was part swagger and part attack, he emerged from the shadows and approached the gatehouse.

* * *

If Eric had thought himself a player, it was immediately clear that Russell was a master. He had to admire the King's feigned innocence about the whereabouts of Bill Compton. Russell was willing to put himself temporarily on the back foot. He knew when to give ground in order to position himself exactly where he wanted to be.

Eric matched the tactic. Lies and bluster would get him nowhere. Besides, he needed to know what the King really thought of Sophie-Anne and the Magister, whether there was any common interest between them. The result was better than he could have dreamed, if vampires were to dream. After what Sophie-Anne had done to him and Pam, it would give him the greatest pleasure to see her delivered up to Russell as a trophy bride. It was all he could do to supress his laughter at the thought.

One queen would be saved, and the other could be too, if only he could persuade Bill Compton not to do anything stupid. He needed to find his room and have a few minutes alone with him.

Talbot was the key to success. The king's consort had made no effort to hide his sexual interest, and that was something he could surely exploit. He smiled over the rim of his glass, his gaze seductive.

"Perhaps a tour of the mansion?" Talbot suggested, hopefully. He was very taken with the big, blond vampire, and if he had read the body language correctly, the feeling was mutual.

Eric readily agreed, not flinching as the consort took his arm.

"How long has Russell relied on Were for his security?" Eric asked. A reasonable question, nothing to raise suspicion.

"Oh, as long as I can remember. They're dumb as a box of rocks of course, but they are strong and generally loyal. They're vicious though, and dangerous when they're drunk or high."

"You have a very beautiful house." Eric chose a topic guaranteed to distract Talbot's attention.

"Thank you, you are too kind," he simpered. "We've only been here ten years, but I'm very proud of what we, or rather I, have achieved. Of course it does help that money is no object." With that, he launched into a long and detailed resume of the main features, letting slip that the bedrooms were the only rooms not covered by security cameras. Russell did not want to be thought a voyeur, and as none of them had windows there was no risk of any unfortunate incidents.

They ascended the main staircase and Talbot indicated the corridors of guest bedrooms. The house seemed still and quiet, but from somewhere came the faint sounds of a struggle. Eric was immediately alert and Talbot moved quickly to reassure him.

"That is the secure corridor, nothing too obvious of course, but there are some guests whose movements we need to be aware of. The first room on the right has been allocated to Bill Compton." His dislike of the Louisiana vampire was very evident.

Eric didn't move. He could clearly hear the sound of a struggle, and what sounded like a woman crying. It wasn't Sookie—he would have known if she were near—but she was definitely human.

"Sounds like fun, do we get to join in?"

"You wouldn't like it, I assure you. It's Franklin Mott. He works as a tracker for Russell. He's one of the best at his job, but a total fuck-up in every other way. He's picked up another human woman; she's the love of his undead existence apparently. They always are. I've never known one to last longer than a week."

"Where is this one from?"

Actually, I think she is from your area – Northern Louisiana, is that right? Some one-horse town called Bon Temps."

"That's where Bill Compton has been living since he started mainstreaming." He was fishing for more information, knowing that Talbot was far too self-obsessed to realise his true purpose.

"That's why Franklin was there. Russell sent him to search Compton's house to see if he could find anything of interest."

"And did he?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but apparently Mr. Compton was keeping a dossier of information about this barmaid he is so obsessed with."

"I wouldn't read anything into that." Eric's expression gave nothing away, "Bill Compton is extraordinarily anal, if you will excuse the expression."

"My dear, Bill Compton's problem is that he is nowhere near anal enough." Talbot laughed loudly at his own joke.

A further hour was spent admiring the finest pieces before Eric was able to escape to his room.

"Tomorrow night I will show you the private collection," Talbot had promised.

"I can't wait."

* * *

With a quick glance to ensure he wasn't being observed, Eric knocked on the door of Bill's room. The look he got could have turned milk sour, but nevertheless he was ushered in.

He regarded Bill with an unblinking gaze. The younger vampire shifted nervously, avoiding his former sheriff's eye. For several minutes Eric said nothing, allowing the tension to build and fill the room. When he finally broke the silence,

"Why do I not believe you when you say you have renounced Sookie?"

"You can believe what you like, I have accepted Russell's offer to be his Sheriff; my loyalty is to him now." Bill's voice was a little too firm. He was playing to an unseen audience, Eric realised. At least he had the sense to consider that they might be bugged.

"The king does know that your interest in Sookie goes far beyond what is considered normal for a human pet."

Bill winced at Eric's use of the derogatory term, but said nothing, allowing Eric to continue.

"If you think you can take on Russell and win, you are more of an idiot than I thought."

"It's rather late to pretend you are concerned about my safety." Fear and despair had only served to increase his hatred, and he made no attempt to hide his feelings.

_So the gloves are off_, Eric thought. Bill was such a fool. If he hadn't been so blinded by jealousy he would have realised that it was in Sookie's best interests for them to work together. Reigning in his temper, he made one last attempt at reason. "I have no interest at all in your safety, but Sookie is in Jackson and she is determined to rescue you. I fear that she is putting herself in danger."

"And of course it would suit you very well if she went back to Bon Temps for you to prey on her."

Eric scowled in disgust. He no longer had the energy to waste arguing. How many times could one state the obvious and still not be heard.

"I am glad to hear that you have accepted Russell's offer to serve him as sheriff. I am sure you will do a fine job. If you stay here in Mississippi and, what is the expression, keep your head down, it will most assuredly be best for everyone, particularly for Sookie."

Bill actually snarled at him, baring his fangs. Eric shook his head. By his standards he had been more than fair, but the rebuff left him feeling only contempt. He left the room without another word.

Eric's last thoughts before he succumbed to his temporary death were of his child Pam. She was brave, he knew, but the Magister would be sure to use the silver torture. That was a terrible fate and one that she did not deserve. He could not afford to wait too long before he persuaded Russell to act.

_**The next night**_

"I'd love some of the blood you served last night, it was truly spectacular."

"I'm so sorry, Sheriff Northman," Talbot smiled coyly. "The Thai boy will need a few days rest before he can donate again. I have a delightful Moroccan boy who has been fed nothing but almonds for the last week, if you would like to sample it."

Eric forced a smile, as he took a seat on the couch in front of the fire, with a meaningful glance at the place next to him.

"Is Russell the jealous type?" Eric asked, lifting his hand to trail gentle fingers across Talbot's neck and throat.

"Oh no, we both like to share. After seven hundred years it helps keep the excitement alive." He had his hand on Eric's thigh and was running it up and down, increasing the pressure with each stroke.

"Will he be gone long?"

"Long enough, I'm sure," Talbot replied, sounding hopeful. "He was very excited about something though. I get the feeling that Mr. Compton is in some kind of trouble."

Eric snorted in a gesture of disgust, before rearranging his face to its former composure. "I'd love to see your private collection," he flashed his most brilliant smile. He realized he might have to succumb to Talbot's advances but he would put off the moment for as long as he could.

Talbot quivered with pleasure as he showed Eric the highlights from Russell's thousands of years of collecting. He had the finest artefacts from every country and age. They had only a small selection in the mansion, with hundreds more items in secure storage. Of all the finery laid out in front of him, it was a simple gold crown which caught Eric's eye. It took every ounce of self-control not to attack the other vampire there and then. Revenge would have to wait, but it would most assuredly come.

The sound of slamming doors and raised voices drew them back to the entrance lobby. Eric's self-control was tested to breaking point as Sookie and Bill were dragged in. He should have staked the idiot while he had the chance. Once again he had the feeling that events were move too fast and too unpredictably, spiralling out of his control. He needed time to think, but that was a luxury he just didn't have.

He could feel the anger rolling off Sookie in waves, as powerful as the breakers of the Baltic Sea he had watched crash against the shoreline of his homeland as a child.

"I hate you Eric Northman, I will never forgive you for this."

Humans were emotional and irrational, he reminded himself. She would understand, eventually. He had to believe that.

At that moment he would have given anything for her to be able to read his thoughts. It was essential that Russell should not realise that there was anything between them. He knew that the king's curiosity had been stirred by his first exchange with Bill. He had let his arrogance overcome his better judgement and goaded the younger vampire. Godric would have chided him for allowing a momentary pleasure to be bought at such a price.

Conscious of their audience, he slipped easily into the role of superior being. It came easily; he had a thousand years of practice after all. He was careful to stand close to Sookie as first Russell then Lorena made their threats against her. If he were forced to, he would protect her. That was something that he could not risk revealing, as he guided her into the king's study, and sat her down on the couch.

He gazed deep into her eyes, willing her to read the meaning in his face. He leant in close and ghosted a kiss on her cheek, lingering for a moment, putting off the inevitable just a little longer.

"You mean nothing to me, nothing, do you understand." He could no longer meet her gaze, knowing that he would see only her hurt and confusion.

In her anger she yelled and screamed back at him. He put on his best fake smile since Russell was well within earshot and this was what he needed him to hear. It didn't make the feeling in his gut any less painful as he left the room and stalked up the stairs. By the gods, how he hated feelings.

Left alone with Russell, Sookie tried to harden her heart against Eric's rejection. His words had been so hurtful, but something about the way he had uttered them made her wonder. His touch had been so gentle, and the look in his eyes had been one of concern, not hatred. She couldn't let herself rely on him, though. It seemed clear that he was putting his own interests first. She had to think of her own safety, and of Bill's.

The thought of Bill left alone with that bitch Lorena gave her the determination to stand up to the king.

"I have friends you know, people who will come after me if anything should happen."

Russell laughed. She had to be bluffing. He had thought that Sheriff Northman harboured a fancy for the girl, but that didn't appear to be the case.

"There is a fine line between feisty and foolish, Miss Stackhouse, I suggest that you do not cross it."

Russell looked meaningfully at the red-hot poker in the quite unnecessary fire.

"I have something to show you, it may change your opinion of Mr. Compton. Did you know that he has been collecting a secret file on you? Now why would he be doing that, I ask myself, and who for?"

"How do I know this is Bill's?"

"Just look at the information. Only someone who has been to Bon Temps and who knows your family history could have collected this level of detail. I can assure you that I have never been there. What you should be asking yourself is why Bill felt the need to keep this secret from you."

Sookie considered his words carefully. She desperately wanted to convince herself that the man she loved couldn't have done this, or that if he had there was a perfectly innocent explanation. There was just no way she could see it though. She had started a scrapbook of their life together, but that was open – she was going to share it with him. Keeping a dossier on her was secretive, furtive.

"So what's your theory?"

Russell looked startled at her presumption, but answered her anyway.

"My theory is that there is something special about you, something which people aren't telling me. I intend to keep you here until I find out."

"How about if I'm willing to trade? I'll tell you what you need to know in exchange for Bill's life."

"I'm so sorry, my dear, but you have nothing to bargain with. I shall find out eventually. Bill Compton lied to me, and that is something I will not tolerate. Now if you will excuse me, I have other urgent business to attend to." He summoned one of the black clad guards to escort her to her room. "Please remember that this house is guarded day and night. Please don't do anything foolish. I would so hate to have to ruin that pretty face of yours." He fingered the poker suggestively.

* * *

Russell and Eric returned to Jackson the following night to find Talbot was in a state of meltdown. The arrival of Sophie-Anne with her entourage and baggage did nothing to improve his mood.

"Both the humans have escaped. Franklin Mott has had his head beaten to a pulp, on my best sheets."

"Is he dead?" Russell interrupted.

"No, but Lorena is."

"I hope she didn't spoil any bed linen," Eric smirked unhelpfully, earning himself a glare from the king and his consort.

"Miss Stackhouse was kind enough to use the slave's quarters for her little outburst of vampiricide, unlike her friend. She shot that idiot Cooter as well."

"Everyone has been busy while we've been away." It was Russell's turn to be sarcastic. It was the only way to hide his fury. One vampire murdered, and another barely escaping the same fate, at the hands of a human, in his mansion. It was intolerable.

He had other things to concern him though, as Talbot thoughtfully pointed out, when he confessed to killing the Magister.

"I think we may need the telepath after all."

"Really," Eric replied, attempting to sound disinterested. "You have seen how poor her judgement is, rescuing Bill Compton, even after she found out about the dossier."

Russell's eyes narrowed. He had a very good memory and he did not recall mentioning anything about Compton's file on the girl. He decided to overlook the point for now, it wasn't of any importance.

"She has some very unique powers; I may have need of her." He ignored Talbot's evil stare as her turned once more for the door.

"Sheriff Northman will keep you entertained, my love," was his parting shot.

"He had better make it good, I am very hard to please," Talbot sulked in response.

Oh, it would be good, Eric thought. In fact he would make it unforgettable, for them all.


	6. Season 3 Chapter 6

_**The original scripts for episodes 10 through 12 were very different to what we actually saw on screen. Thanks to our mole we can now see what might have been. Thankfully, Pam is not saddled with the ridiculous line "You can be a heartless bastard sometimes." Duh! Vampire! Stating the obvious anyone?**_

_**As in previous chapters, this assumes knowledge of Season 3 – I'm filling in some gaps and providing some alternative versions – it's not a complete rewrite.**_

"Use the girl!" In her anger and frustration Pam enunciated every word.

"No!" Eric equalled her in his vehemence.

"So you are just going to accept your final death. I never thought I would see Eric Northman go down without a fight."

"I do not intend to go down without a fight, but I have to accept that I might lose. Russell is older and stronger than I am, I need to make provision for those I care about."

"Eric, I really have no interest in inheriting your farm on Oland, it's a windy shithole."

"And I have no intention of letting the IRS, or worse still that double-dealing bitch Sophie-Anne, take Fangtasia. Now get Yvetta, I'm going to need a witness to this." Eric turned back to the solicitor who was watching him carefully across the table, pen in hand.

"To Sookie Stackhouse, I leave the contents of my accounts in the following banks: Coutts of London, Credit Suisse, Bank of America."

"What about me, you promised to take care of me." Eric hadn't registered that Yvetta was already at his side.

"I promised you a job and great sex; I think I have kept my side of the bargain." Eric replied coldly as he grasped her hand and forced her to sign the document.

The dancer swore in her native tongue as she stalked out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes," Pam drawled, "I've warned you so many times just how dangerous a scorned woman can be."

Eric shrugged as he got up to leave. He had far more pressing matters to think about than the gold digging whore who danced in his bar – make that past tense, he reflected as he took to the skies in the direction of Bon Temps.

Sookie was alive, he knew that, but he had felt a rollercoaster of emotions from her over the last two nights: fear, anger, lust and confusion. He had so many things he needed to tell her before the inevitable moment when Russell came after him.

He had hoped that Hadley's warning might have had some effect; that he would find her alone, or at least only in the company of other humans. But no, as he reached the house where she was hiding out he could feel that the lugubrious presence of Bill Compton hung around her like a shroud.

Fine, Eric thought, there were some things he needed to have out with Mr. Compton and when better than now. Since the moment Hadley had revealed her cousin's true nature to him, he had wondered if the old myth was true. Could fairy blood really allow you to walk in the sun? This had to be the reason why Sophie-Ann was interested in the girl, and it was just too much of a co-incidence for her chief procurer to turn up in Bon Temps for no reason.

Bill denied it of course, trotting out the pathetic lie that he had decided to mainstream in his ancestral home. The denial would have amused him in any other circumstances, but now it just served to make him angry. "Why don't you tell Sookie the _fucking_ truth," he snarled at the younger vampire.

The sound of their raised voices drew Sookie out of her brother's house. Eric sensed her presence before she came into view.

How he regretted his high-handed attitude towards her. He had been so determined not to show the weakness that inevitably accompanied feelings. He was fully capable of seducing any woman if he set his mind to it and yet he had let Compton take this woman from right under his nose. Now it was too late.

The bitterness in her voice pained him, as she denounced him for abandoning her to Russell.

"I wish you well Sookie Stackhouse." It hardly seemed adequate as his last words to her, but what more could he say. He had tried to warn her, but she would not heed him, so blinded was she by her obsession with Bill Compton.

* * *

Sookie's appearance at Fangtasia the following night was not entirely a welcome surprise. He had no idea when and where Russell would strike so any contact between them risked exposing her to danger.

She wasted no time in getting to the point. "What did you mean when you said I shouldn't trust Bill?"

"I will tell you truthfully what I know; then you must make up your own mind. I first met Bill Compton almost seventy years ago. He had broken from Lorena and sought protection and employment at the court of Sophie-Ann Leclerq in New Orleans. Bill is, as you know, remarkably good at adapting to whatever situation he finds himself in. He rose rapidly through the ranks and was soon a favourite of the Queen. She employed him as her chief Procurer."

"Her what?" Sookie interrupted.

"Procurer. Most powerful vampires have one, their role is to seek out and seduce humans who can be fed on and perform…..other services. Bill was, by all accounts, one of the best. He was very convincing. Both women and men came with him willingly, believing that he cared for them."

A sick feeling took hold in the pit of her stomach. It was like the sensation of watching a runaway car, knowing it's going to crash and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"Were you and Bill friends then?" Sookie had to know more, even with the risk that the knowledge would only bring her pain.

"Not really. I had other roles at court so our paths rarely crossed. I left soon after he arrived." It was impossible to convey to her in words quite how claustrophobic and incestuous Sophie-Anne's court had been. "I decided to travel and did not come back to Louisiana for over fifty years." He didn't think it necessary to tell Sookie that Sophie-Ann and he had been lovers, until he tired of her constant demands and rejected her. After that it wasn't safe to venture within five hundred miles of the state.

He had been surprised that the queen had allowed him back into Louisiana and amazed when she asked him to become Sheriff of Area Five. He had always suspected some ulterior motive, and after recent events the suspicion that it was all part of a plan to exact revenge for his betrayal had taken root. His queen was surprisingly capable of playing the long game.

"So you don't really know the truth about why Bill came to Bon Temps?" Sookie tried to sound hopeful, although she knew that whatever Eric had to tell her was unlikely to be good.

"I know that just over a year ago Sophie-Anne acquired a new human favourite, the woman I now know to be your cousin Hadley. There were rumours at court that she gained her position by boasting to the Queen about the special powers which ran in her family."

He got up from his chair and moved to the front of his desk, now only a few inches away from where Sookie stood. He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper as he continued his explanation, even though there was no-one to hear.

"I had a few strange phone calls from Sophie-Anne at that time asking whether I knew of any supernaturals in my area, apart from the shifters. She tried to sound casual, but I know her well enough to be sure that something had really excited her. That was about six months ago. Shortly afterwards Bill Compton turned up, announcing that he wanted to 'mainstream'." Eric spat out the last word with the disgust it deserved.

Sookie considered his words for a while, fixing her gaze on his chest so she didn't have to meet his eyes. She knew she would see only pity there, and that hurt her more than anything. "I don't know what to believe. Russell showed me the dossier Bill made, but Bill said he only did it to protect me from you. Do I need protection from you?"

"What do you think, Sookie?"

She lifted her face to meet his gaze. In the short time she had known him, she had never seen him quite so serious. There was no hint of the cocky, controlling Eric who both repelled and fascinated her. He seemed as vulnerable now as he had done that night at the Hotel Carmilla when he had begged Godric not to meet the sun.

"I don't believe you would hurt me."

Sookie didn't move as Eric stood up and raised his hands to her shoulders. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to kiss her, and somewhat to her surprise she realised that she wanted to kiss him back. She felt so used and confused; the comfort of his embrace cried out to her. Reaching up, she slipped her arms around his neck.

"If I go to my final death without ever having kissed you, that would be my biggest regret," he murmured gently.

Before she could respond his mouth was on hers. For a brief and futile moment she tried to fight his desire and her own. Then she parted her lips and met the fierce urgency of his need with an urgency of her own. His hands were rough against her neck, pulling their bodies closer together. He could take her now and she could do nothing, would do nothing to stop him. That realisation brought her back to cold reality.

Reluctantly she pulled away. There was too much at stake now, they needed to focus.

"There must be something you can do? You can't just give up like this."

"Now you sound like Pam."

"Well Pam is right then."

"There is something but…" he trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"But what, Eric?" Sookie demanded grabbing him by the arms.

"But it would put you in danger, and I'm not willing to do that."

Sookie took in a slow deep breath, and then let it out with a sigh, shaking her head. Why wasn't she surprised? Every interaction she had with the vampire world put her in danger, why should this be any different.

"I'm a grown woman, Eric, I can make my own decisions. Tell me your plan."

"Russell believes that your fairy blood will allow him to walk in the sun. I have to tell you that after hundreds of years of night, this is every vampire's dream and the older the vampire, the stronger the desire. I believe this is also why Sophie-Anne wants you."

"Oh shit, tell me you're joking, please. If that's true I'm a dead woman."

"It's not true. Your blood does allow a vampire a few minutes in the sun. Bill found this out when your friend threw him out of Alcide's truck, it gave him about ten minutes grace, long enough to reach cover; after that though he would have begun to burn."

"So?" Sookie was feeling very confused now.

"So, if I can convince Russell that it is true, I get him to drink your blood, lure him outside and leave him to burn."

"Well that sounds simple enough," Sookie replied, with the merest hint of sarcasm. "Could you just run the 'drink my blood' part past me again though."

"This is why I don't want to do it. He wouldn't need to drain you. He probably wouldn't take much more than Bill does, normally, but it will be painful."

"How painful?"

"Have you ever had a vampire take your blood against your will?"

The memory of Bill's attack in the truck made her shudder.

"I can see that you have. In that case you know that it will be very painful."

"But you'll protect me, right?" She tried to sound more confident than she felt. Deep down she knew that he would, but she was also well aware of the powerful forces they would be taking on.

"I will try to, but you must be aware of the risks. If you want to walk away now, I will not stop you."

Sookie pulled her shoulders back and raised her chin just a notch in a gesture of defiance. A woman with any sense would have turned and left while she had the chance, but something prevented her from taking that step. She called it stubbornness, but deep down she knew it was something more. She had her own reasons for wanting revenge on Russell.

Eric gave a subtle nod of acceptance, and then his face took on a look of grim determination.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but please understand that it is necessary," with that, he scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her down to the cellar, ignoring her screams of anger.

He couldn't just sit and wait for Russell to come for him. He was going to have to find the king, and persuade him to walk into the trap they would lay.

* * *

The voice of the dark haired woman soothed her. "You did the right thing, Sookie. I know it was hard but you made your choice and you saw it through."

"You told me not to trust Bill." Her confusion was evident, and the fae Claudine smiled kindly.

"I did, and I meant it. There is one vampire you can trust though."

Before Sookie could ask for an explanation, Claudine was gone. In the distance she could see a powerful light, and she knew it was pulling her back to consciousness.

She awoke to the sight of Bill's dark countenance glowering over her. Her neck and wrist were still painful from the dual assault of Russell and Eric. The Viking had tried to help; she had been aware of him stroking her hair even as he fed from her. The gesture had told her more about his feelings than words ever could.

It was evident immediately that Eric wasn't there. One look at Pam's bloody tears told her the truth, and the security cameras confirmed it. She could not let him do this. Pushing Bill to one side, she raced out into the sunlight to save him.

It took all of her strength to pull Eric back into the safety of Fangtasia. He was too weak even to sit up, and his whole body was terribly burned.

Bill scowled in fury as she forced him to bite into her wrist. She sat down next to where Eric lay, offering him her blood. He took her wrist into his mouth with utmost gentleness. She knew how weak and desperate he must feel, but there was no urgency, no sense of assault. He sucked gently on the life-force she offered him.

So many thoughts went through her mind as she watched him slowly heal. With her free hand she gently stroked his hair. It felt so natural somehow to offer him comfort. She could no longer deny that she had feelings for him. Not love exactly, after all she loved Bill, and whatever his faults he loved her too. That was the one certainty she had in her life right now. Everything else was just confusion.

* * *

Sookie sat alone in the dark. Her whole life was in ruins around her. Everything she thought she knew had turned out to be a lie. The stupid thing was that the warning signs had been there all along, she just hadn't recognised them.

It was still hard to square the man who had said he loved her, who had wanted to marry her, with the controlling vampire who would kill anyone else who tried to get close to her.

She had cried until she had no more tears left. Whatever her suspicions had been, she could never have imagined that Bill would betray her so badly. If only he had told her the truth about the queen. A part of her knew that he did love her, but his lack of trust in her was the worst betrayal of all. But then she was also guilty of a lack of trust. Eric had tried to warn her but she had ignored him.

He was the one she had been unfair to. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she was sure of that. She had let her anger and grief blind her. She had lashed out at Eric, even though he wasn't the one to blame.

The raw emotion was too much for her to cope with. There had been too much pain. She longed for her grandmother. If Adele were here, she would have scooped Sookie up into her arms and soothed her. Perhaps the cemetery was where she needed to go to find peace.

In the meantime though, she needed to make her peace with Eric. Every muscle in her body seemed to ache as she dragged herself up off the couch and made her way over to the phone. The least she could do was call Fangtasia and apologise. He must be back there by now.

"Pam," Sookie was surprised at the relief she felt hearing the familiar snarky tone on the other end of the phone, "is Eric back?"

"No," Pam was abrupt, and untruthful, as the topic of conversation had just at that moment walked through the door. Pam turned away holding the phone close to her ear in an attempt to muffle the sound.

"Please, would you tell him I called? Tell him that I want to apologise, I was unfair to him, and I need to make sure he knows that. "

"Fine." Pam put the phone down. "Prank call," she told Eric, rolling her eyes. They got them all the time, that and the hate calls. "You should shower; it takes forever to get that damned concrete out and you really don't want to have me shave your head."

Eric shrugged and headed towards the shower, stripping off his ruined tracksuit as he went. Luckily he had a spare pair of jeans and a vest in his office. Pam was thoughtful while she waited for his return. She didn't approve of his obsession with the human. He'd been willing to put her safety before his own, something a vampire should never do. But on the other hand Sookie had saved his life when he'd made that crazy gesture of self-sacrifice. She had willingly given him her blood, despite that idiot Compton trying to stop her.

Pam had watched carefully as Sookie had let Eric suck on her wrist. Her eyes had been full of concern, and it would have taken a heart of stone not to be moved when she gently stroked his hair. Pam's heart was most certainly made of stone but she acknowledged the gesture. By the time Eric emerged from the shower, she had made up her mind.

"Sookie called while you were in the shower," she told him, "she said she wanted to apologise to you about something."

Eric briefly contemplated phoning her back but rejected the idea. Whatever she had to say, he wanted hear it in person. "I'm going back to Bon Temps. Don't wait up for me," he couldn't hide his smirk, "if I can't get back in time, I'll find somewhere safe to go to ground."

He knew as soon as he stood on Sookie's porch that she wasn't there. The front door swung listlessly back and forth on its hinges, the night breeze was the only sound. He sampled the air hesitantly. There was no smell of human, alive or dead.

Moving as fast as he could, he headed across the cemetery to the Compton House. That door was also hanging open, but it was clear from the muffled noises inside that the house was occupied. Nothing could have prepared him for the scene which greeted him.

Sophie-Anne Leclerq was sprawled out on the living room floor. Jessica was sitting on her legs and Bill Compton was holding her by the shoulders. A human who he didn't recognise was holding what looked like a broken chair leg a scant inch from her chest. The three vampires all turned to look at him, but the human didn't move a muscle.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" he said, sounding every bit as incredulous as he felt.

Jessica answered. "Hoyt and I are moving in together, we came back to pick up my things and found Bill and this woman fighting."

"This woman," Eric replied with a sardonic nod towards Sophie-Anne, "is the Queen of Louisiana, and now of Mississippi as well, so I suggest you treat her with a little more respect."

"I'm real sorry, Ma'am," the human said, as politely as he could, considering the position he was in.

"I suggest you accept his apology, your majesty," Eric said, coldly.

"Why should I?" Sophie-Anne was her usual petulant self. "I should have them both drained on the spot."

"The vampire Jessica Hamby and her human are under my protection, Majesty. If any harm should come to them, you know what the penalty will be." His gaze was fierce and unblinking, forcing her to back down.

Jessica gave a little shriek of pleasure and ran over to kiss Eric on the cheek. "Thanks, Eric. I don't think you've met Hoyt, my fiancé," she said proudly.

Hoyt ambled over, feeling slightly awkward. He held out a hand, then pulled it back, remembering just in time that vampire did not shake hands. Eric nodded his acknowledgement.

"Where is Sookie?" He addressed Bill, who had released Sophie-Anne and was sitting on the couch.

"I have no idea," the younger vampire said bitterly.

Eric looked at Sophie-Anne, who was rearranging her black mourning gown in the mirror. Her fangs were still extended, which rather spoiled the demure effect of her pose. "He's telling the truth. He told me he had her here, but he was lying."

Eric opened his phone and called Pam. She was a fine tracker, if anyone could find Sookie, she could. He gave his instructions concisely, silencing her protests as he snapped the phone shut.

"I thought you came to collect your things," Eric said to Hoyt and Jessica, who were standing in the middle of the room, looking awkward. "Get them and go." The two lovers needed no further encouragement, scooting out of the room as quickly as they could.

"I intend to have the girl," Sophie-Anne said firmly.

"You will not have her," Eric earned himself a scowl from Bill. "She is under my protection, if you harm her, I will kill you. Besides, it's not true what you've been told. Her blood does not allow you to walk in the sun. She has a little Fae blood in her but not enough. You could drain her dry and it would only give you thirty minutes before you started to burn. I know this, I was forced to test it."

The three of them sat in silence, waiting for Pam. It was thirty minutes before she arrived, a look of extreme displeasure on her face.

"I tracked her as far as the cemetery, to her grandmother's grave. After that the scent disappeared without a trace."

"Do you know anything about this, Compton?"

Bill shook his head.

"If I find you are lying I will stake you."

_**So there we are at the end of Season 3. What are the chances of a sneak preview of Season 4? I shall have to ask our moles!**_


	7. Anticipating Season 4: Chapter 7

_**I've decided to take this story into uncharted territory. We're already getting some hints of how Season 4 might to. This is my attempt to suggest an alternative which sticks more closely to the spirit of the books than I suspect we will get.**_

Marnie Stonebrook looked around her uncertainly. She knew that she was in the place she was meant to be, but still she felt distinctly uncomfortable. She had stood patiently in the queue with people young enough to be her children. She had paid her cover charge to a female vampire who was dressed in tight black leather pants and a matching black corset that barely contained her breasts. Now she was inside the club taking in the gothic décor as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

Marnie had chosen black for her outfit. It had seemed appropriate in the privacy of her small apartment , but now her black sequin top and slimming pants from Sag Harbour looked hopelessly out of place. They were the smartest clothes she owned, but in Fangtasia they earned only stares of derision. Pulling back her shoulders in a gesture of defiance, she steeled herself for her mission.

As she strode towards the bar, she was surprised to find that the black-clad vampire from the door was standing in front of her.

"My, my, what have we here?" The creature drawled.

Marnie shivered but held her ground, saying nothing.

Pam stared at her, genuinely mystified. The new arrival couldn't be from the Louisiana Weights and Measures Department, their undercover staff always made an effort to fit in, even though they never quite pulled it off. It was usually the shoes that gave them away – they just

* * *

couldn't do the stilettos and winkle pickers favoured by the Fangtasia crowd.

If the woman had been younger, Pam would most certainly have hit on her. For years she had harboured a secret weakness for the suburban housewife. Before the Great Revelation she had lived for a while in a small all-female nest in Missouri. Her greatest pleasure had been the seduction of her female neighbours. They thought they were so daring, sharing their bed with another woman. Nothing excited her quite as much as their shock when they found out what they had really let themselves in for.

Shaking herself out of that fantasy, she let her fangs run down, intending to scare the new arrival off. "If you're some kind of spy from the Fellowship of the Sun, you need to try a bit harder." She looked the woman up and down, scornfully.

Finally Marnie found her voice. "I have come to see Eric Northman. I have a message for him."

Pam couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Honey, you are _so_ not his type. I'm afraid you're wasting your time. Now, you and I, that could be a different proposition altogether."

"I need to see Eric Northman." Marnie repeated, firmly. " I have an important message for him. He will want to hear it.

Could it be news of Sookie, Pam wondered. The woman didn't smell of Fae, but there was something not quite human about her. If she had any information about where the telepath had gone, Eric would definitely want to hear it. Turning sharply on her black Louboutin heels she stalked off in the direction of his office. "Come on then," she ordered the unwelcome guest.

Pam knocked sharply on the back office door. This was one guest she needed to announce properly. "You have a visitor," she announced. "I have no idea what she wants, but she says she has an important message for you." She gave Eric what she hoped was a meaningful look, but he just returned her gaze with a puzzled expression.

"My name is Marnie Stonebrook," the visitor announced as soon as she was left alone with the tall blond vampire. "I intend to claim half the profits of this and your other businesses, unless you comply with my demands."

Eric stared at her, not sure that he had heard correctly. This ageing, frumpy human dared to make demands of him. As he regarded her he also had the sense that there was something not quite human about her. Not fae, or shifter, he could recognise their scent. Not another Maened he hoped; he last one had done quite enough damage. This creature was too old for that though – every female supernatural he had ever known had used her powers to maintain an aura of youth and beauty. After a few moments of silence had passed he laughed out loud.

"I am Eric Northman, Vampire, and Sheriff of Area 5. You expect me to just hand over half of my income to you. Perhaps you would care to explain why?"

"If you do not, I will curse you. I will curse those you care for. I will use my powers to destroy your businesses. Do not mistake me, Viking. I can do all of these things. I will give you forty-eight hours to consider." With that she turned and strode out with as much confidence as she could muster.

Marnie found herself shaking a little as she left the bar as quickly as she could and walked out to the parking lot where her old Ford was waiting. She hadn't known quite what to expect, but that seemed to have gone well.

She had always known that one day she would discover her true powers. As a little girl she had loved to pretend to be a witch, casting spells on her pets and on the other kids at school who were cruel to her. She hoped that when she grew up she might be as pretty as Samantha in 'Bewitched'. She learned to ignore the unkind classmates who called her Endora.

After years of working dead end jobs she had finally saved enough money to realise her dream. She had opened her own little shop selling books and crystals, healing herbs and incense, and offering palmistry and tarot readings out back. She wasn't sure that Shreveport was really the best place for her. It wasn't exactly hostile, but neither was it particularly welcoming of 'new-age' ideas. It was her home though, and she didn't really know anywhere else.

Recently she had begun to face the awful truth that she was going to run out of money. Her savings were almost gone and she barely earned enough to pay the rent and bills, let alone pay herself a decent salary. Then, with no warning, her life was turned around at the unlikely setting of the Greenwood Flea Market. The wizened old black woman had cut a pathetic figure, selling off her possessions on an old rug in a corner, too poor even to afford a proper stall. Marnie had given her twenty dollars for the crystal ball. She thought it would look good decorating her reading room. She soon realised that it was no mere decoration. She could feel its power through the leather of her tote bag as she walked home.

"Use it wisely," the old woman had whispered. "It will bring you your heart's desire."

Marnie had realised the truth the first time she had used it. It made such a convincing prop when she gave a reading. She really had no idea why she had warned the woman to avoid Interstate 20 on her way home, and was shocked when she saw the news of the terrible pile-up that had killed ten people that afternoon. It hadn't taken long for her customer to spread the news. Now she had a growing group of regulars and other Wiccans in the area were finally taking her seriously.

Then the dreams had started; dreams which were so vivid they were more like visions. The dreams had shown her what she needed to do.

* * *

Pam and Eric meanwhile were mulling over what they had heard.

"Do you think she's for real?" Pam asked, sceptically.

* * *

"Strangely, yes I do," her maker replied. "I know she appears to be one of those delusional older women who we get from time to time, but there is something more than human about her. I just can't place it. If only Reuben were still with us. I would trust him to seek out the truth." He looked at Pam as if the death of the assassin had been her fault.

"You can blame Bill Compton for that. I had no choice but to kill Reuben. It was him or me. Now you need to get out front – people pay good money to see you. "

Eric sighed. He knew it was necessary, but it didn't make the task of putting himself on show for the masses any more palatable. Recently it was hard to keep his mind off Sookie. There was still no sign of her. He had extracted a promise from the Shifter she worked for that he would be notified immediately she returned.

Five times she had been here to Fangtasia and he remembered each occasion with absolute clarity: what she had been wearing; every word she had said to him. He could still taste her lips on his, and could still feel that powerful sense of contentment he had experienced as she had restored him with her blood. It even gave him pleasure to recall the sting from the time when she had slapped his face. It was those things which made her so different to other women. She stood up to him, she healed him. She said she hated him, but he knew that was a lie.

_He closed his eyes and was transported in his imagination to the Bon Temps cemetery. Bright moonlight illuminated the graves, but in the distance he became aware of an even more powerful light. Its warm golden glow contrasted with the cold silver of the moon. As he watched from the shelter of the trees, he became aware of a figure in the distance. He knew it was Sookie before she came into view._

_He stepped out into the clearing, not caring who might see him. His only imperative was to ensure that she knew he was there. Sure enough, her pace quickened and she covered the ground faster than any human should have been able to. He stretched out his arms and she jumped into his embrace. _

_He held her tightly, luxuriating in the feel of her warm breath against his neck. "You're safe now, lover, I will protect you," he whispered softly against her ear. _

_She turned her face to his and kissed him so tenderly that it would have melted his heart, if only he had one. "Take me home," she murmured. _

Pam watched with an expression of concern and not a little disgust. Eric's eyes were closed but the dreamy smile on his face gave away his thoughts. She'd seen that look before more than once. He was thinking about the girl.

She understood his interest in the telepath; she had even found it amusing at first, but it now threatened to become an obsession. If she was completely honest, she had to admit to herself that she felt just a hint of jealousy. It was many centuries since she had known Eric to take any woman seriously. It was a source of great pride that she had been the last woman who had held his interest for more than a few hours.

Sighing, she resumed her tally of the evening takings. It was a task she insisted on undertaking herself after the unfortunate incident with Longshadow.

Last orders had been served half an hour ago and the bar was almost empty, so she was surprised when the door opened to admit a visitor. She would have noticed the new arrival however crowded it had been. Her long blonde hair reminded her just a little of the telepath, but her face was softer. Some might say she was prettier, although even they would be forced to admit that she lacked character. Pam looked at her enquiringly, but didn't get the reaction she had hoped for.

"I'm here to see Eric," the new arrival said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Well, what has he done to deserve this?" Pam muttered as she stalked up to the dais where he sat on his elaborately carved chair.

"You have another visitor," she announced, without ceremony.

Eric opened his eyes to see Queen Sophie-Anne's human favourite standing a few yards away. She was wearing patent black stiletto boots and a long leather coat. Whatever she wanted, it was definitely business which needed to be conducted in private. Rising to his full height he motioned towards the back office.

"What do you want?" he said as he closed the door behind them.

"I want you," she said, removing her coat slowly to reveal a leather corset which exposed her curvaceous breasts to his view, a leather skirt so short that it barely covered her ass, and thigh high boots.

Eric considered her. She was an attractive woman, with her creamy skin and the kind of voluptuous curves he favoured. He was most certainly in need of physical release. It seemed that whenever he thought of Sookie, just the image of her in his mind was enough to arouse him.

But over the centuries he had learned to trust his instincts and something about her appearance didn't ring true. She was the queen's favourite, and he wasn't even sure that she liked men. Tempted as he was to take her there and then, he restrained himself.

"Okay, I'll try that again. What does she want?" He asked coldly.

Hadley looked confused. "Who?" she replied.

"The Queen; your lover. Did she not send you?"

The confused expression didn't leave Hadley's face. She recognised Eric, but she wasn't quite sure why she was with him. It was a long time since she had felt desire for a man, but she felt it now, powerful and primal.

"I know you," she said softly, taking a step closer and running her fingers over his face and down his neck. "You are my cousin Sookie's friend. I need you to help me, please." There was quiet desperation in her voice.

He looked down, sorely tempted to take her there and then. It was several days since he had last fed. He could sense the blood pumping in her veins. The desire to bite her was strong, but some instinct stopped him. It was perhaps the thought of Sookie, but that wasn't the only reason. Something about the scent of this woman had changed. Her heart still beat, and her blood was still warm, but her eyes were dead.

"Pam!" he called, barely raising his voice. He didn't need to, as his child was in the office in an instant. "We need to provide sanctuary for the queen's favourite until they can be reunited. Would you take her to your house and guard her there?"

Pam eyed the girl up and down. "Am I allowed to play with her?" she asked teasingly.

"You can do whatever you like, provided you keep her alive and do not harm her. She is the favourite of Sophie-Anne and it wouldn't do to upset our queen."

Hadley turned to face him, but the voice that he heard was not her girlish giggle. It was cold and dark and powerful. "Beware Hallow," the voice said. "Her threat is real, do not trifle with her."

"What did you say?" Eric grabbed her roughly by the arms forcing a scream.

"Nothing," she whimpered. "I didn't say anything."

* * *

The full extent of Marnie's threat became clear the next night. Pam was the first to arrive, pulling into the Fangtasia staff car park in her black SUV. She could clearly hear the commotion going on out front where a small crowd had gathered. She was pleased she was still in her day-wear and could mingle amongst them without drawing attention to herself.

She could feel Eric approaching, and waited until his distinctive red Corvette pulled into the lot. The sirens and flashing blue lights of Police cars and an Ambulance had by now added to the drama.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I have no idea; I was waiting for you to arrive. We'd better check it out."

_**So a bit of a cliff-hanger to end this chapter with. I promise a shower scene - probably around chapter 9 or 10. I won't be using lots of the new characters who are being cast though - it's a bit worrying that there are so many already, all taking screen time away from the people we really want to see.**_


	8. Season 4 Chapter 8

_**Eric has received mysterious threats from a middle aged woman called Marnie. Initially dismissive, he is about to be forced to change his mind.**_

Pam and Eric walked slowly round to the front of Fangtasia. They could clearly hear women screaming and crying in terror. Men's voices rang out too, but they were angry not fearful. Above the clamour of voices, the wail of the sirens continued unabated.

"Oh my God," said Pam; genuinely shocked. Through a gap in the crowd a truly gruesome sight met their eyes: the body of the waitress Ginger, her throat still dripping blood. She had been pinned to the front door of Fangtasia in a sick imitation of the crucifixion.

"Who did this?" Eric demanded, storming over to the nearest Police officer. Pam reached his side just in time to stop him grabbing the man by the throat. "Was it one of them?" he continued angrily, indicating the small group of banner waving protestors.

"We don't yet know sir," the cop stood his ground, refusing to let the vamp intimidate him. Truth be told he had some sympathy for the Fellowship and their suggestion that the vamps go back to hell where they came from. "We got the call about an hour ago from a woman. She said her name was Hallow, but rang off without saying anything else. Do you know her?"

Eric shook his head, not wishing to give the human authorities any reason to involve him. The sound of that name already had the power to make him shudder inwardly. It was clear to him that this was a follow up to the threats he had dismissed so casually yesterday.

"Can't you clear things up? You can see how upset everyone is getting," Pam cut in sharply.

'_And how bad for your business,_' the cop thought, unsympathetically. He would have been even less sympathetic if he had known that both Pam and Eric had exactly the same thought. "I have to wait for the scene of crime officer before we can clear the scene. As soon as I get reinforcements we can disperse the crowd."

The reinforcements couldn't come soon enough, Eric thought. He could feel the tension in the air as the mood of the crowd grew angrier. There wasn't much they could do to Fangtasia. A few pots of paint were thrown, but they just added to the graffiti which already covered the building. He just hoped that none of the protestors spotted his car. Anyone who touched it risked being torn limb from limb – maybe not now, but he would remember and he would have his revenge in time.

The sound of more sirens brought respite. Finally there were enough officers to disperse the crowd. Pam and Eric stayed to watch Ginger's broken body being released as the medical examiner arrived to record the ghastly scene.

"Eric, this has to be the same woman who threatened you yesterday. I think she did something to Hadley as well, there's something not quite right about her; I just can't put my finger on it. The point is, she's coming after you and you need to hide." Pam kept her voice low, but it was clear that she was genuinely worried

"If she's as powerful as you think, how I am going to hide from her. We should confront her. You're normally the one to tell me to stand and fight after all." He sounded uncharacteristically uncertain. Taking on Russell had been one thing. He knew exactly what he was facing and was able to weigh up the risks. This new threat was like nothing he had ever known before.

"I know just the place that you can go; somewhere that no one will think of looking for you. In the meantime, I'll try to find out what I can about this Marnie, or Hallow, whoever she is." She set off back towards the car park, a determined look on her face.

* * *

Sookie wasn't sure what instinct had prompted her to run to the cemetery. Perhaps the desire for comfort had drawn her to her Grandmother's grave. For the first time in her life she felt completely and absolutely alone. If only Gran were here now, she would certainly have had some choice words to describe Bill's behaviour. She would also have wise words for her; words of comfort to help her through the pain.

Slowly she realised that she wasn't alone. There was someone waiting for her, a dark haired woman, illuminated by a golden light. "Will you come with me Sookie?" the woman asked. "Choose our world, you will be safe there, we will love you and care for you."

The woman's voice was soft and gentle, but even so it resonated with power and authority. Sookie wasn't sure she would have been able to say 'no', but right now she wanted nothing more than the sanctuary which Claudine offered. She held out her hand and the golden light formed a thread between them. It seemed to expand and fill the whole space around them, and then, with no more than a quiet 'pop' they were no longer in the cemetery, but back in that beautiful land she had visited in her visions.

"Let me introduce you to some of our family." Claudine gave an almost imperceptible wave of her hand and a gorgeous dark haired man appeared by her side. "This is Claude, my brother, and therefore your cousin," she explained.

Sookie looked up at him, meeting his gaze as he gave her a top to toe appraisal. There was no sign of lust, or even appreciation in his expression. She could have been a prize heifer at the county fair for all the interest he showed. Perhaps fairies weren't interested in sex, she thought, pushing the sense of disappointment to the back of her mind. The one thing she did not regret about her relationship with Bill was finally losing her virginity after twenty-five years. She had begun to think it might never happen, and whatever else she might think about him, their love life could never have been described as boring.

"This is Preston," Claudine said, introducing another young man. "He is not exactly family to us, but his people and ours have always been very close. There are connections by marriage going back hundreds of years."

"Pleased to meet you," Sookie responded, remembering her manners this time. She was glad of a moment to compose herself as she might otherwise have succumbed to a very teenage gasp of astonishment at the sight of him.

He was slightly shorter than her cousins, but still had a couple of inches on her. His hair was a thick shiny dark brown, hanging in loose curls down to his neck. His face was sensual, like a young Marlon Brando. He was wearing the pale, translucent shirt which all the men seemed to favour and which showed off the sculpted muscles of his arms and chest. His most striking feature was his tawny eyes which seemed to glow as he looked at her. The look in those eyes forced her to shift her opinion on fairy sexuality. She had no doubt at all that this creature wanted her.

"You must be hungry," he said in a low voice that made her insides shiver with desire. A picnic was laid out under the willow tree, next to the pond. Sookie allowed him to take her hand and lead her over. She hadn't realised until that moment that she was really very hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, but it seemed like days ago.

Like everything in this world the picnic resembled the human realm, but magnified and amplified. The table cloth was red and white gingham and the food was stored in an old wicker basket. Nothing about it was immediately recognisable, but the smell was delicious. Claudine handed her a glass of pale cream liquid.

"Ambrosia," Claudine explained. "It is more than just sustenance for the body; it is also food for the soul. It will bring you peace and serenity."

Sookie drained the glass in a single gulp, hoping it would erase the painful memories of the vampire who had betrayed her. Claudine handed her some fruit. It was the most wonderful taste she had ever experienced, she thought, as the rich juice trickled down her chin. Her eyes met Preston's as she wiped the excess with her finger and licked it off.

Preston moved in just a little closer, letting his legs rest against hers. She could feel the warmth of his body through the pale linen pants he wore. It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one. She got used to Bill's cool body but she had to admit it was very comforting to feel a warm-blooded creature next to her. She became aware that Claudine was watching them with an odd expression on her face. Sookie couldn't work out whether her cousin was pleased or concerned at what she saw.

Before she had time to question her, a flutter of excitement ran through all the fairies. Those that were standing stood taller, straightening their clothes. Those that were seated adjusted their position sitting cross legged and alert.

The woman who approached had to be the most striking creature Sookie had ever seen. She was taller than Claudine and her hair was the colour of purest silver draped long over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green, and were matched by the jewels in the necklace which hung around her delicate throat.

Her elegant gown was encrusted with more jewels which sparkled like diamonds. Claudine gave a deep curtsey as she approached, and Claude matched her with a low bow. "Queen Mab!" Preston exclaimed as he jumped up, grabbing Sookie's hand to pull her up with him.

"Well, well, who have we here?" the queen asked. Her voice was every bit as lovely as her appearance, pure and melodic.

Claudine stepped forward. "This is Sookie, my Lady, our cousin. She has come to stay with us."

The queen took Sookie's hands in hers and looked her up and down approvingly. "How are you enjoying the kingdom of the Fae my dear?"

"It's very beautiful, your majesty," Sookie replied politely.

"I sense that you are troubled, your soul has been damaged by the darkness." As Queen Mab stroked her arms, Sookie felt warmth flood through her body. The ache in her heart left by Bill's betrayal began to feel less painful.

"Soon you will dine with me, but for now, Claudine and Preston can entertain you." Summoning her entourage the queen moved on down the path into the flower meadow.

Sookie was left speechless as she watched their graceful progress, and it was left to Claudine to fill the silence. "She is very beautiful, but also very powerful. She seems to like you, but whatever you do, you must not cross her."

"Nonsense, cousin," Preston cut in. "You know that the queen wants only what is best for our people. It is only thanks to her that we have survived at all. It is very unfair of you to suggest otherwise. Come now, let us finish our picnic."

"I'm done, thanks." Sookie realised she no longer had an appetite.

"In that case we shall dance," Preston announced, holding out his hands to her. She became aware of music in the air as he spun her round in a graceful waltz. Round and round they span while Claude, Claudine and the others clapped their encouragement. Finally Sookie was forced to pull away. She sank gracefully down on the grass, exhausted.

Preston sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. He turned it over, palm facing up, and traced gentle patterns with his long fingers. Sookie felt an electric sensation travel up her arm and through her whole body. His tawny eyes seemed to glow with inner fire as he held her gaze.

"You are very beautiful, my cousin," he said softly.

"Everyone here is beautiful," Sookie answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to compliments, especially now she was left doubting everything Bill had ever said to her.

"Don't think about the one who betrayed you. He is nothing to you, he never was anything."

Sookie pulled her hand away from Preston in an angry gesture. "Can you read my thoughts now?" she demanded.

"No, but I can read your expression. Your feelings are written all over your face. We are all sorry to see you hurt. Claudine did try to warn you to avoid the vampire – they will all bring you into the darkness."

Sookie considered his words. It was true Claudine had tried to warn her, but she hadn't been the only one. "Are all vampires the same?" she asked, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"It doesn't matter. You are safe with us now; you need never see any of them again." Preston's voice was as gentle as ever but the effect of his words seemed sinister to her. He realised immediately that he had said something wrong. Gently he took her face in his hands, meeting her eyes once again.

The power of his gaze held her transfixed. She felt as if energy were flowing between them. She wanted to challenge his words. Could he really mean she would never see her brother or her friends again?

From nowhere the image of Eric, popped into her mind, as he'd been that last time she had seen him, covered in concrete, standing on her porch. He'd looked oddly attractive, she had to admit. A sense of guilt washed over her again. She had been so unfair to him, and now she would never have the chance to apologise.

She forced her attention back to Preston. That wasn't too difficult to do. She no longer believed in love at first sight, not after her experience with Bill. She wasn't even sure she believed in love at all. Lust at first sight, that was a different matter altogether.

"It's getting late," Claudine's musical voice broke into her train of thought; "we should take shelter for the night." Sookie allowed her cousin to link arms with her, and lead her away. She turned to exchange a smile with Preston as he drifted off into the darkness.

_**Apologies for a short chapter - the next one will be up soon.**_


	9. Season 4 Chapter 9

_**Sookie is still in the land of the Fae, where her attraction to Preston is deepening. Meanwhile Eric has gone into hiding, while Pam tries to find out more about the threats facing them**_.

P_**S I've been forgetting the disclaimer, but you know who owns the characters and this is just for fun. Also I should have said that I'm taking ideas from the casting news and leaks about Season 4 so there are potential spoilers in the story.**_

"You seem very taken with Preston?" Claudine was careful to keep her face blank, but she couldn't keep a hint of the concern she felt out of her voice. Preston Pardloe should be bound to them by the ties of family, but she knew he was also close to Queen Mab and would do anything to keep favour with her.

"Shouldn't I be?" Sookie bridled at the undercurrent she detected in her cousin's voice. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Claudine laughed, "That's not exactly the term we would use, but no, he is not promised to anyone in our world."

"I wasn't planning on anything serious; I just think he's kind of cute, that's all." Sookie wasn't quite sure what made her so defensive. She'd danced with him, and she had to admit to herself that if he had tried to kiss her, she wouldn't have resisted.

"Sookie, I must warn you, our world may seem similar to yours but please don't think that it is the same. Our rules can be very different."

"What…" Sookie wanted to know more, but Claudine raised a hand to silence her. When the time was right she would warn her cousin not to get too close to her new friend. That could wait though. Preston wouldn't do anything without the Queen's permission, and she felt sure that Queen Mab would want to appraise their new arrival thoroughly before allowing her to form an alliance with one of her favourites.

They passed the rest of the short journey without speaking, soon reaching an old wooden house. Like everything else in the fairy world, the building had a comforting and familiar feel while at the same time having the ethereal quality which set it apart from her human life. It reminded Sookie of her own home, but without the terrible memories of the havoc wreaked by Maryanne, or the dead werewolf bleeding all over her rug.

She woke the next morning to find Preston waiting for her on the porch. "I thought perhaps we could walk in the forest," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I'd like that," she responded, instantly filled with pleasure at the thought of spending the day in his company. After a few hours with him she realised that she was no longer thinking of Bill. Even when she did bring him to mind, she no longer felt that searing pain which his betrayal had caused her.

Preston was a tactile creature, constantly touching and stroking her. In anyone else she would have found this intrusive, but coming from him, she welcomed it. To be more accurate she encouraged it, willing him to go further. She didn't want to appear too forward, not sure of what would be considered acceptable behaviour in this strange land.

Eventually they reached a clearing amongst the trees. Sookie used the excuse of tiredness to sit down, knowing that Preston would take his place close to her. He pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"Do you think you can be happy here?" he asked her gently.

"Mmm." At that moment the peace and serenity which flooded her body was a more powerful force than anything she had ever experienced. Thoughts of her human life; of her friends and her family, were driven from her head as if they had never existed.

"And could you be happy with me?"

She turned in his arms and straddled his lap, surprising herself at how much she wanted him to kiss her. In response he lowered his lips to hers, his eyes never leaving her face. His kiss was hot and passionate. It was matched by his actions as he slipped his hands under the hem of her dress lifting it up to her thighs.

Sookie knew she should pull away, but she didn't have the strength of body or of will. The feel of his fingers exploring her thighs set off sensations that reminded her of her first night with Bill. That had been such a night of passion she would never forget as long as she lived. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as Preston deepened the kiss. Raising a hand he slipped the straps of her lace gown down her shoulders.

She didn't resist as he exposed her breasts to his view, lowering his head to kiss them tenderly. Sookie arched into his caress, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Her body was crying out for more, but she was no longer the naïve innocent she had been a few months ago. Somewhere deep inside she was tougher and more cynical, and the little voice coming from that part of her brain was telling her to be careful, that things might not be exactly as they seemed.

She pulled away with the greatest reluctance. She wanted him so badly, but it was a physical sensual need. She barely knew him, she was a stranger in a strange land and as Claudine had reminded her the rules were different here. "I'm sorry Preston," she whispered. "I really like you, but I'm just not ready for this, not yet."

"Don't worry, cousin," he replied, kissing her softly on the cheek, "we have all the time in the world."

There was so much Sookie wanted to know about this new world, and Preston was only too happy to guide her. He spent most of each day with her exploring the meadows, woods and streams. Each location seemed more beautiful than the one before.

Preston was an attentive and amusing companion. It was clear that the Fae had some way of observing the human world, and that he had been paying particular attention to the people of Bon Temps. He was careful to avoid any subjects which might cause her pain, instead entertaining her with observations on Maxine Fortenbury's dress sense and Andy Bellefleur's detective skills. He was never too unkind, it was as if they were some kind of zoo creature, provided for his amusement.

As the days passed she was aware of the physical attraction between them deepening. They would hold hands or walk arm in arm like any young lovers. She never done any of these things with Bill, and the novelty appealed to her. Preston would kiss her, but it was clear that he was waiting for a sign from her before taking things further.

A few nights later they arrived back at the house to find Claudine fussing over an array of gowns.

"Queen Mab is having a banquet in your honour this evening, Sookie. Hurry we need to get you ready." Impatience and concern mingled in her voice, as she appraised the pair of them.

"In my honour, why on earth would she do that?"

"You are a new arrival in our world so it is only natural she would greet you. Besides, you are very important to us." Preston replied, sounding mysterious. He exchanged a glance with Claudine as if to warn her not to say anymore. "I must go and change, I will see you shortly."

Claudine was thoughtful as she fussed over Sookie's dress and hair. She had finally settled on a diaphanous grey gown which matched her eyes, and which sparkled with crystals. Her words, when they came, were abrupt. "Did he make love to you?"

"No. I mean we kissed, and did some other things, but no I didn't have sex with him." The crudeness of her language reflected her unhappiness at Claudine's intrusive questioning.

"Sookie, I don't mean to upset you, but you need to know that once you have made love to a fairy you will be bound to him and must forsake all others. You must choose wisely. What I mean is, please don't rush into anything before you are ready."

"Claudine, after what happened with Bill, I'm not going to rush into anything. I'm not denying that I like Preston. He's kind and handsome and.." she hesitated for a moment, trying to choose an appropriate phrase but "well you know," was the best she could come up with.

Claudine seemed to be satisfied with her answer as they set off for the Queen's Ball.

Sookie had expected the Palace to be a grand mansion, but instead Claudine took her to a grotto amongst the trees. The interior sparkled with crystals, and a natural spring made a fountain in the ground. Ethereal music surrounded them, although the musicians were nowhere to be seen. Queen Mab greeted them in person. "So, you are the great-granddaughter of the Prince. I can see him in your eyes."

Sookie was completely confused. There were no royalty in her family, she was sure of that. She turned to her cousin Claudine for reassurance, but the fairy just smiled at her.

"Don't look so worried, my dear," the Queen said kindly. "There are many things you will find out in time, as you learn more about your true nature. Now we must have dancing. Preston!" She called the fairy over and pressed his hand into Sookie's.

The music seemed to give her energy as she danced for hours without even the slightest feeling of tiredness. Eventually she broke away and, spotting Claudine sitting on under the shade of a willow tree; went out to join her.

"I'm going to have to make a choice, aren't I? A choice between this world and my human life?" Even uttering the words filled her heart with pain, but she could no longer put off the moment of truth.

"Yes, my dear, you are. You have seen for yourself how dangerous the human world is for our kind. Even for you who are only part Fae. If the vampire could be destroyed it would be a different matter, but until that day you will only be safe here." Claudine took Sookie's hands in hers in an attempt to offer her comfort.

"I can't believe I'll never see Jason or Tara again. They'll all worry about me as well."

"You can watch over them from here. We follow events in the human world, and we have the power to intervene in an emergency. You know this, as I stepped in to save you when your life was hanging by a thread. As for what has happened to you, we will stage an accident, perhaps a flood or a small tornado."

Sookie didn't feel entirely comforted by Claudine's words. Something about the idea of staging an accident nagged at her mind, but she couldn't quite work out why. She decided to return to the dancing and worry about it later.

Before she could get up, Claudine put a warning hand on her arm. She became aware that Preston was standing a few yards away but that they were hidden from him by the low hanging branches of the tree. His voice was quiet and conspiratorial. To Sookie's surprise the other speaker was the now familiar voice of the Queen of the Fae.

"How is your seduction going?" she was asking him.

"Very well," Preston replied. "She has had her heart recently broken, so it will take me a little time to overcome her pain, but I have no doubt that I will succeed. The attraction between us is already very strong."

"Good. We are relying on her to revive our race. She is strong and healthy and will breed many Fae children for us."

Sookie turned to Claudine with a look of horror on her face. It was all she could do not to cry out loud. Her fairy cousin instantly scooped her into her arms. Sookie was unable to hold back the tears which soaked silently into her cousin's dress as they sat perfectly still.

After a few moments, Claudine turned her head to survey the scene. "Come cousin, the coast is clear. Let me take you home."

"Did you know?" Sookie asked as they hurried away from the grotto.

"No, I had no idea. I know that Preston is very close to the queen, but I thought that his admiration for you was genuine. I do know is that when Queen Mab sets her mind on something she usually gets it. You mustn't worry though. Tomorrow we will speak to Preston and tell him that we know of his plan." She tried to sound confident, not wanting to alarm Sookie. The Queen's temper was legendary and she would not be easily thwarted.

Sookie struggled to get her bearings as they returned home. The nights in the land of the Fae were lit by bright moonlight which at least made it easy to search out landmarks. Her walks with Preston had given her a good idea of the lie of the land.

She desperately tried to remember the path which would lead her back to the portal. She said nothing as she went to her room, but as soon as she was sure that Claudine had gone to bed she quietly let herself out of the house and took the path which she hoped would lead her back to the portal. She had no idea whether she would be able to get return to the human world on her own, but she was determined to try.

On reaching the pool, she waded in until the water was up to her thighs, then she closed her eyes and focussed all her mental energy on visualising herself back in the Bon Temps cemetery. Several minutes passed, but then she sensed a change in the sounds around her and realised she was back on dry ground. Slowly she opened her eyes. To her enormous relief she was once again next to her grandmother's grave, and alone.

Hitching up her skirt, she ran in the direction of her house, never once looking behind her. She had no idea if she would be safe there, but it would give her time to think. Her brain was spinning, hardly able to believe that she had faced a second betrayal.

The ground floor was in darkness but from upstairs she could hear the sound of running water. Relief flooded through her. Tara must be back, so at least she had one friend she could trust.

"Tara, honey, is that you?" she yelled as she raced up the stairs and flung open the bathroom door.

"What the fuck?" She couldn't help but yell out loud.

The sight which greeted her was the last thing she expected. Naked, in her shower, and covered in shower gel, was the only too familiar six foot, four inch frame of the sheriff of Area 5.

_**Thanks for the feedback on this story – comments and ideas are much appreciated. Ginger is very upset that hardly anyone was concerned about her grisly fate – I know she was dumber than several boxes of frogs, but even she didn't deserve that!**_


	10. Season 4 Chapter 10

_**Sookie has experienced a second betrayal as the attraction that began to develop between her and the Fae Preston was revealed to be orchestrated by Queen Mab as part of her plan to breed new children for the fairy race. She has managed to escape and return home, only to find the most unexpected person in her bathroom. **_

"Eric Northman, what are you doing in my shower?" Sookie asked incredulously.

Eric's eyes were closed. He opened them slowly, a lascivious smile spreading across his face. "I was dirty," he said, as if his presence was the most natural thing in the world.

Sookie shook her head in disgust. "I mean why my shower, in my house? I rescinded your invitation, remember."

"It's a long story, and I'd rather tell it when I've dried off. Hand me a towel will you?"

Sookie complied with his request, trying unsuccessfully to avert her eyes from his perfect six-pack. Her time in the land of the Fae had left her feeling extremely horny and having a naked Eric in her house was the last thing she needed right now. She turned sharply and stomped back down the stairs.

Eric followed her down wearing a pair of sweat pants that hung low on his body, revealing his hip-bones and a trail of golden hair disappearing under the waistband. He could hear her banging plates and cutlery in the kitchen, putting on a show of anger. It didn't convince him one bit. The connection between them was strong enough for him to know that she wasn't really mad with him. He could sense relief in her feelings, and even a hint of pleasure.

Hiding out for a few days at Sookie's place had been Pam's idea. News of her mysterious disappearance had spread quickly in both the human and vampire communities, and her old house was empty and closed up. It hadn't been hard to lure Jason with an anonymous phone call promising news of his sister. He'd invited them in without a second thought. Eric smiled at the memory of the confusion on his face after Pam had glamoured him and sent him on his way.

"Would you like a True Blood?" Sookie asked, remembering her manners as Eric followed her into the kitchen. "I've still got some in the fridge, it should be in date." There was just the slightest hesitation as she remembered the vampire for whom she had originally bought the synthetic blood drink. "Or at least I think it should be," she said pulling the bottle out to inspect the label. She realised that she had no idea how long she had been away.

Eric shook his head in response to her offer. At his age he didn't need to feed very often. The last blood he had tasted had been hers and now he determined to hold out until he could feed on her again.

"Do you know how long I've been gone, it seems like weeks?"

"It was four nights ago that I last saw you. I searched for you but there was no trace. It was as if you had disappeared from the face of the earth." He tried to keep his voice neutral, but it was impossible not to reveal just a little of the concern that he'd felt. He thought he saw a hint of smile on her face, but she supressed it firmly. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Sookie didn't answer, but set off in the direction of her sitting room giving him a look that made it clear she expected him to follow. She took the old armchair, leaving him to stretch out on the couch. He made the most of the opportunity, ensuring that she had the full benefit of his magnificent physique.

"You first," he said, smiling.

"No, first of all I want to know what you are doing in my house. It has to mean you're in some kind of trouble and I want to know what to prepare myself for." Sookie pursed her lips, determined to look as stern as she possibly could.

"Someone is threatening me and I needed to lie low for a while." Eric explained; his voice matter of fact.

"Russell?" Sookie asked, looking concerned.

"No. There has been no word of the King of Mississippi. He has not met the final death, but we have severely incapacitated him. I don't expect to see him for at least a hundred years."

Sookie wanted to know more, but Eric had no intention of pursuing that subject. eHHHhhh eee He continued instead with his tale.

"I'm not sure who the threat really comes from, but whoever it is they clearly have some powers." He briefly debated whether to mention the involvement of Sookie's cousin Hadley, but decided against it for now. "They have sent me warnings. Ginger is dead on their account."

"Oh my God!" Sookie exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Poor Ginger." She couldn't say she'd ever particularly liked the Fangtasia waitress, but she certainly didn't want to see her dead. Her face screwed up in revulsion as Eric told of her grisly demise.

"When that happened, Pam and I decided that it would make sense for me to disappear for a while. Everyone knows that you hate me, so no-one would think of looking for me here." He thought for a moment she was going to challenge his statement, but she said nothing. "I'm afraid Pam and I glamoured your brother Jason to let us in. I know that was wrong of us and I'm sorry."

"I don't suppose that was very hard to do," Sookie said sarcastically. She'd never heard Eric admit he was in the wrong before and the confession threw her.

"Where are you spending the day? I never got round to having a light-tight space created." Damn him, she thought as she ended the sentence abruptly. Why did everything have to remind her of Bill Compton?

Eric sensed her distress. He was tempted to cross the room and offer her consolation, but he knew she wouldn't readily accept it. Instead he tried to comfort her with words. "Don't think about him, he's not worth it."

"Have you seen him?" Some perverse instinct forced the question out of her.

"I last saw him on the night you disappeared. He lured Sophie-Anne into a fight to the death." He stopped briefly as Sookie gasped with shock. "Luckily for him, Jessica and her human arrived just in time to put a stop to it."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes. Sophie-Anne wasn't happy, but I persuaded her that killing two vampire and one human would get her into too much trouble with the authorities. She has found an amusing way to take her revenge on Bill though." Even he had to admire the queen for her ingenuity, not to mention her insatiable appetite for money. All of Russell's assets and the whole of his kingdom had not been sufficient to satisfy her greed. "She is suing him in your human courts alleging assault and battery."

Sookie was stunned into silence. She knew enough about vampire royalty now to realise that they could be perverse, but that had to be the strangest thing she'd heard for a long time.

"Apparently he has a human lawyer to represent him, or so people are saying."

She made a gesture to silence him, not wanting to hear any more. She had thought that she had conquered the pain during her time in the land of the Fae, but now it threatened to take her over once again, seeping into her body like poison. She willed herself not to cry. It didn't really matter, Eric was sure to be able to sense how upset she was, but she was determined to maintain a semblance of self-control.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Pam is trying to find out more about where the threat comes from. When we know what it is, we can come up with a plan. I'm confident she won't take long. In the meantime, if you really want me to leave, you only have to say so. I'm really no trouble though." He gave her his most winning smile.

Sookie shook her head. Eric was always trouble, whatever he might say. It just didn't feel right to throw him out, especially when he was facing an unknown threat. "You can stay," she said, trying to ignore the smile that she was sure made most women go weak at the knees. "Just as long as you don't draw attention to yourself. I don't think it's a good idea for people to know you are here."

A wave of exhaustion hit her quite suddenly. "I need to get some sleep. I'll have to see Sam tomorrow, to apologise for missing so much work. I'll be lucky if he hasn't already hired someone to replace me. I guess you've worked out where everything is by now."

Eric nodded. He didn't admit that he had spent the last few nights exploring her house, checking out her books and DVD collection. He had felt just a twinge of guilt as he'd gone through her private papers, recognising that his behaviour was a bit too much like Bill Compton for comfort. It hadn't stopped him though. He wanted to know everything about her: what her childhood had been like; what her likes and dislikes were; what gave her pleasure.

"Where's Tara?" Sookie asked, feeling guilty that she had forgotten all about her best friend until that moment. "If you've hurt her, I really will never forgive you."

Eric looked genuinely surprised. "I haven't seen her. No-one has been here while I've been in the house."

Sookie shook her head as she ascended the stairs. Why couldn't her life just be simple and uncomplicated? It was only as she snuggled down in the comfort of her own bed that she considered the wisdom of allowing a vampire as powerful and ruthless as Eric free reign in her house. Strangely, she didn't feel uneasy. She knew exactly what he was capable of, but she instinctively felt safe with him.

Downstairs Eric hadn't moved his position. He was also considering the peculiarity of the situation; how odd it felt to be sharing a house with a human who he wasn't exploiting in some way. He had felt comfortable since setting foot in the place, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling at her unexpected return. Even the thought of spending the day in the grimy dark space under the porch no longer dismayed him. He was of course still curious to find out how she had managed to disappear so completely, but that could wait until tomorrow evening. He was a patient creature.

* * *

Sookie woke early the next morning, feeling full of energy. She was determined not to dwell on recent events, and the thought of the long 'to-do' list left her surprisingly undaunted. She still had Eric's cheque for her work in Dallas to bank. She planned to put some in her savings account, and she was determined to get her drive re-gravelled. Her house still hadn't recovered from Maryanne's attempts at interior decoration. She could hire someone to come in and finish cleaning up for her. While they were at it, they could make a safe place for Eric to sleep. There should be enough room under the stairs, even for him.

Alcide Hervaux was the obvious person. She could trust him not to rip her off, and not to blab about the work she was having done all over town.

Fairy ambrosia was all very well, she thought as she headed down to the kitchen, but nothing could beat a really good cup of coffee. There was barely a sign that Eric had ever been in the house, unless you counted the towel that he had carelessly discarded on the bathroom floor. The image of his gorgeous body was vivid in her mind as she picked it up and put it in the laundry basket. Perhaps it would be best if Sam gave her plenty of night shifts. She had a feeling that spending too much time alone with the Viking was not going to be easy.

As it turned out, Sam didn't need her at all for a couple of days. He had Jessica covering nights, and the new girl Holly had taken on all Sookie's shifts. She had the feeling that he was pissed off with her. She couldn't blame him really. She'd taken off to Dallas and then to Jackson with barely any warning.

Errands complete, she returned home. Alcide had returned her call and sounded only too eager to come over and do the work for her. Perhaps a little too eager, she thought, wondering if she had done the right thing. The mutual attraction between them had been obvious almost as soon as they had first met. Debbie Pelt, his skanky ex-lover had disappeared so now they were both technically free agents. Perhaps he could be the one to make it third time lucky for her.

Summer would soon give way to Fall, but the afternoon sun was still warm enough to allow her to lie out and top up her tan. She made herself up a jug of lemonade, took a new romance novel and settled down on her sun-lounger. The hero of the novel was tall and muscular with dark wavy hair. Naturally that got her thoughts back onto the subject of Alcide. He was a good guy, she was sure of that. He was brave, and she could trust him. The only problem was that she could hear his thoughts. Maybe not as clear as if her were human, but still enough to be a passion-killer. It was a shame, there was so much good in him. There were times when she looked into those beautiful dark brown eyes of his and just knew that she could be happy with him.

* * *

Eric emerged from under the porch as soon as the last rays of sun disappeared over the horizon. It was many years since he had been forced to go to ground in the dirt and he didn't like it one bit. His mood improved when he noticed that Sookie was lying out on her sun-lounger. She was completely still and he realised that she must have fallen asleep.

He moved quickly to her side and knelt down, watching the slow rise and fall of her breathing. He couldn't resist running a cool finger down her spine. Slowly she opened her eyes. She'd untied the straps of her bikini top to avoid tan lines, and as she sat up to face him it fell away. Before she could react his hands were in her hair, pulling her face up to meet his.

"Eric, will you quit that, you're covered in dirt…" Her voice trailed off, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realised that not only was he completely naked, but she was also nude from the waist up.

A slow, lazy smile spread across Eric's face. The last time he had seen her like this she had been half dead from the Maenad's poison. Then she had been pale and delirious. Now she was looking tanned and relaxed.

"Your time in the land of the Fae seems to have suited you," he said as he lowered a hand to stroke her cheek.

Sookie said nothing. All she could think of was how much she wanted him to kiss her. She could blame it on the sensuality of the Fae world and the feelings it had aroused in her, but she knew that was only part of the truth. She closed her eyes, letting the pressure of his fingers sooth her. She sensed his face gently lowering towards hers, but at the last moment he pulled away.

"It's getting cold, we should go inside," he announced brusquely, and set off without another word.

Sookie watched as Eric sauntered across the lawn back to the house. He was so comfortable in his own skin. More than that, he was totally at ease with what and who he was. With Eric what you saw was what you got: no lies, no anguish. She knew that he was capable of cruelty and brutality, but equally she knew that whatever happened he would never hurt her intentionally.

Gathering up her belongings she trotted after him. She caught a glimpse of her face in the hall mirror. Black streaks of dirt clung to the sun-cream where Eric's hand had stroked her face. She would need to shower as well, she realised. The image of Eric, naked in the shower as he had been the previous night, took hold. She didn't make a conscious decision, but her feet just seemed to take her up the stairs and in the direction of the bathroom.

He'd left the door open and now stood facing her. His eyes were closed and his hands covered his face as trails of water and shower gel ran down his perfectly sculpted chest. She should be used to the sight by now, but still it made her breath catch in her chest.

"Care to join me?" he asked not moving his hands or opening his eyes.

Lust mingled with need and flooded her senses. She craved the physical sensation, but more than that she wanted someone to hold her, to want her, to need her.

Her body seemed to have a will of its own as she stepped tentatively into the room. She took a slow breath, closing her eyes and opening them again. He had finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, and was holding out a hand towards her. It felt as if the pull of an invisible force field was closing the distance between them as she took the final steps towards an inevitable outcome.

"Let me wash your hair," he said, sitting her down on the edge of the bath. Bending her head forward he ran the shower head carefully over her golden mane, then poured a little shampoo into his hands. Kneeling down in front of her, he began to massage her head. Sookie couldn't help a little moan at the feel of his powerful fingers manipulating her scalp.

Eric moved in a little closer, savouring the feeling of her warm breath against his chest. He slipped his hands down to her shoulders and from there to her waist, lifting her gently to stand under the shower. Turning her in his arms so her back pressed against his chest, he angled the shower head to rinse her hair clean.

Sookie sighed with pleasure as she felt his cool body against hers. There was no mistaking his arousal pressed hard into her back. Eric had massaged conditioner into her hair, and was now turning his attention to the rest of her body. Squeezing some shower gel onto a sponge he ran it gently up and down her arms, lifting them to reach the underside.

Dropping the sponge, he massaged her breasts with his hands, then slipped one hand down her stomach and between her legs, stroking her softly.

"Are you sure you want this, you know I will never force you," he said, his voice dark and low.

"Can I trust you, Eric? How do I know you won't betray me?"

_**My rationale for not giving Eric amnesia is taken from the TBRantsandRavesblog on Wordpress. Her theory is that in the book CH needed to make Eric amnesiac so that Sookie could see the gentler, more human side of him. However in the TV show she has already seen this, particularly in his relationship with Godric, and we know that she has feelings for him as a result, so I think it is credible that she would let him stay in her house in these circumstances, and naturally he would use the opportunity to have his way with her!**_


	11. Season 4 Chapter 11

_**Eric is hiding out in Sookie's house, following the threats from Marnie/Hallow. Sookie has returned from a short stay in the land of the Fae to find him there. We left them at the end of the last chapter sharing a shower together.**_

"Tell me what happened, Sookie, who hurt you?" Eric had wrapped a towel around her and was now sitting in a chair in her bathroom holding her in his arms. He sounded genuinely concerned, and that touched her more than she could say. Slowly and hesitantly she told him the story of her stay in the land of the fairies, and her second betrayal at the hands of Preston.

To her disgust, Eric seemed amused at the tale. "You should be honoured, you are only part Fae and yet they have accepted you as one of their own."

"They need me for a brood mare, that's the only reason. I can't believe I could have fallen for that shit again. First Bill tries to betray me to a vampire queen; then Preston tries to betray me to a fairy queen. Have I got 'sucker' tattooed on my forehead or something?"

"You're unique, my lover, it's not surprising that everyone wants you."

"Including you?"

"Yes including me, but I promise you that I want you only for myself. If you give yourself to me, I will protect you against anyone who tries to harm you."

Sookie trembled, and not because she was cold. She knew that if she took Eric as her lover, he would never let her go, at least not until he tired of her. Even with that knowledge, she felt powerless to resist him. The attraction between them was too strong to be denied. She searched her feelings, desperate to know if she could really trust him, or if this would lead to a third betrayal.

Eric gave her no further time to think, as he picked her up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. He deposited her carefully on the bed, leaving the towel wrapped around her. He sat looking at her for several minutes, his expression serious. She found it hard to meet his piercing gaze, focussing instead on his chest, considering how strange it was that he didn't breathe. Her heart seemed to be beating faster. Slowly she peeled the towel away.

He reached down with a hand, stroking the lightest of touches over her breasts and down across her stomach. Lowering his head, he allowed his mouth to follow the same track, pushing her legs apart to allow him access. He was in no hurry as he used his tongue and his fingers to taste and excite her. He knew now that he had wanted this since the first time he had seen her, but the wait had made the achievement all the sweeter. He could not remember experiencing anything quite so exquisite in his whole undead existence.

Sookie tangled her hands in his hair, closing her eyes to better savour every sensation. "Eric, please?" she murmured in a low voice.

He raised his head and looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust. It was taking all his self-control not to bite into the artery which he could sense throbbing in her inner thigh. He slid his body back up the bed, his eyes fixed on hers the whole time. He moved more slowly than she would have thought possible, dragging out every moment of anticipation, increasing her desire and his own with every second of delay.

Then, almost without warning, he was above her and inside her. She had thought she was ready, but even so the size of him came as a shock to her. She gasped as he began to move, slowly at first then faster. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced. She began to move in rhythm with him, meeting every thrust as he lifted her hips up off the bed.

As her excitement began to build, she could sense what it was he craved the most. "Do it," she ordered, arching her neck to allow him access to her jugular vein.

He raised his head, and with a soft click his fangs ran down. Sookie's eyes never left his face. She loved the cute way he wrinkled his nose. It was so incongruous on a face dominated by such intense lust and desire. She tensed a little before the inevitable assault but instead of the pain she had expected, a feeling of intense pleasure flooded her whole body as she reached that glorious moment of release.

She felt Eric reach his own moment of ecstasy before he loosened his grip on her neck and gently licked the wounds to heal them. He took his time, conscious of how important it was to both of them that no-one should see his mark on her. All the time he held her tightly in his arms, not withdrawing from her. He turned onto his side so as to avoid crushing her with his weight. Using his free hand he traced invisible patterns down her back and over her perfect ass. He was rewarded with tiny moans of pleasure from deep in her throat.

Sookie raised her head from where it rested against his neck and reached out to meet his lips with hers. Their kiss was at first tender and gentle, but the passion soon began to build. Eric's tongue moved against hers in a familiar rhythm. She pushed against his shoulder and he responded by rolling onto his back. Raising herself up, she began to ride him. It was Eric's turn to moan as she slowed the pace of her movements while tensing her muscles around him. She smiled with pleasure at the expression of pure lust on his face.

Eventually he could stand it no longer and slipped a finger between her legs, finding that most sensitive spot. Sookie couldn't help but call out his name as she increased her pace, savouring once again the sensation of how it felt to have him deep inside her.

Eric prided himself on never losing control during sex, but the intensity of this experience went far beyond the physical release that normally satisfied him. The words he cried out at the moment of release were almost as unfamiliar to him as they were to Sookie; a long dead language which even he hadn't used for centuries.

Afterwards they were both silent for a long time. Sookie lay back against his broad chest. The feel of his cool skin, and the muscles working beneath it, was surprisingly soothing. She let her head fall back against the crook of his neck with a gentle sigh.

It still spooked her sometimes to be with someone who could be completely silent and still. Bill had always pretended to breathe when they had sex, which she had found strangely comforting. Eric, she knew, would never pretend to be anything that he wasn't.

Eric traced gentle circles over her stomach. "You're very quiet," he said, sounding concerned.

Before she could reply they heard a knock on the front door. Eric tensed up briefly, then relaxed.

"It's Pam," he announced.

Sookie was about to ask him how he knew, but then she remembered the maker-child connection that every vampire had. Sighing, she hauled herself off the bed and picked up an old robe to wrap around herself. Eric stretched himself out on the bed, smiling as he watched her.

She did a double-take as she opened the door, wondering if Eric could be mistaken. The figure who was standing there looked nothing like Pam. She was a good foot shorter, and fifty years older, with greying hair and shabby clothes. The old woman's voice was querulous as she proffered a charity collection tin. "I'm collecting for the parish poor fund; have you anything you can spare?"

"Oh very good, you've surpassed yourself." Eric laughed from the top of the stairs. He hadn't bothered with a robe. "Invite her in please Sookie."

"Won't you please come in, Pam," Sookie said with as much grace as she could muster.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping yourself entertained." Pam grumbled, looking at Sookie's hastily tied robe.

"What do you want Pam?" Sookie really wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm. Everything had seemed so simple a few minutes ago when she was in bed with Eric, but now all sorts of doubts entered her mind. The arrival of Pam reminded her of Fangtasia, and that reminded her of Eric's complex business and political dealings. She supressed a sigh and tried not to think of the implications of what she was getting herself into.

Meanwhile Pam had turned her attention to Eric. "I've come to help, I've found out more about this woman Marnie Stonebrook."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you sure your source is reliable?"

"One of the shifter's waitresses has been attending séances in her shop. I had Jessica glamour her to find out more. It appears that the Stonebrook woman is a necromancer, or is possessed by the spirit of one."

Eric gave an artificial sigh, earning a fierce glare from Pam, who continued her explanation.

"A necromancer raises the spirits of the dead to use for magical purposes. Of course with vampires she doesn't have a spirit to raise, so my suspicion is that she wants to control us. I can only assume that she's chosen Eric as a target because he is old and powerful."

"So what can we do?" Sookie cut in.

Eric considered carefully. His instinct was not to admit weakness, even in front of the only two women he really trusted. Unfortunately he had absolutely no idea what to do so he fell back on his most ingrained instincts. "We need to wait a little longer until she shows her hand," he advised.

"What's to say she won't go after an easier target in the meantime?" Sookie looked from one to another with concern.

"I'll put the word around for all vampires in the area to take extra precautions." Pam said, sounding supercilious.

"Pam, please." Eric's voice was stern, but the look in his eyes betrayed his concern for his child.

"I have no intention of meeting my final death," she responded. "And I expect you to be careful as well." It was her parting shot as she resumed her disguise and hobbled out of the house.

"You don't look too worried for a man who has the threat of final death hanging over him again," Sookie observed when Pam had left.

"What is your human saying? Every cloud has a silver lining? It gives me the excuse to spend some time with you. Truthfully, there is nowhere I would rather be than here with you."

"Please don't pretend that you love me Eric," Sookie hadn't intended to sound bitter, but that was how it came out.

He regarded her carefully, as if he was trying to read her mind. "Is that what you want me to say, like the hero of one of your cheap novels? If it is what you want I will tell you that I love you; that I will kill for you; meet the true death for you."

Sookie flushed red at the painful memory of the declarations that Bill had made to her, here in this same room. Silently she shook her head.

"You know that love is an emotion of which I am not capable," he replied carefully, then hesitated. His lips moved as if he were about to speak, but no words came. He crossed the room silently, stepping in behind her and slipping his arms around her waist. "But I do care about you, you must know that. I have protected you, saved your life, and I will do it again if I need to."

To his surprise she tensed up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely confused. He wasn't sure that he would ever understand human women, if this was her reaction to his declaration of affection.

"There's someone watching us," she whispered. "It's something supernatural, but I don't know what."

"I'll go out and look." Eric moved quickly towards the door, but not quite quickly enough to prevent Sookie grabbing at his arm.

"No you won't. You're the one who's been threatened, you could be walking into a trap."

"Would you care?"

Sookie sighed, wondering if Eric had been passing his time watching clichéd rom-coms while she had been away.

"You're my best hope of staying alive, and I could well be yours. We need each other."

"So that's the only reason you're letting me stay?" Eric had Sookie in his arms once again and was nuzzling at her neck. When she didn't answer, he slipped his hands under her dressing gown. "Is it?" he asked again as he fondled her breasts.

Sookie turned in his arms and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Just shut up and take me to bed, Viking."

* * *

Sookie's first shift back at Merlotte's the next day was harder than she could have imagined. With all the drama of the last few weeks, she found that her ability to control her shields was much weaker than normal. There was a big LSU football game on TV which meant that all the men were drunker than usual. That meant their thoughts were even more lewd than normal.

Arlene was in a very strange mood, and seemed to be thick as thieves with the new girl, Holly. They were both giving Jessica the cold shoulder, so it was only natural for Sookie to side with the young vampire.

Jessica seemed distracted. It soon became obvious that although she was trying to listen to Sookie, she also wanted to overhear the conversation which Holly was having with Arlene. Not being blessed with Vampire hearing Sookie couldn't follow it, but she was able to pick up on Arlene's thoughts.

"_Shit, if that woman is as powerful as Holly says she is, perhaps she can help me get rid of this baby_."

Sookie couldn't prevent the shocked expression which crossed her face, but she was also surprised by Jessica's reaction. She had the kind of guilty look that was more often seen on Jason's face when he tried to deny responsibility for something foolish that he had done.

Part of her wanted to find out what Jessica was planning, but first she wanted to find out what had happened to Bill. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she just couldn't resist.

Jessica was only too happy to change the subject and relive the drama of the night she had disappeared. She was proud of her own role in saving Bill from Queen Sophie-Anne, and even more proud of Hoyt. True, the extra strength he'd gained from taking her blood had helped. There was no way he would have been able to hold the queen until Eric's arrival otherwise.

She was a little more reticent when Sookie wanted to know about the queen's legal action against Bill, claiming not to know anything about it. Sookie might not have been able to read her mind, but she knew a liar when she saw one.

"I'm not going to be upset, Jess, you can tell me the truth, whatever it is."

Jessica swallowed hard before answering. "He's got this hotshot lawyer to represent him, Portia Bellefleur."

"Portia Bellefleur, a hot shot lawyer?" Sookie couldn't hide her surprise. She hadn't seen Portia for several years. She'd left town to go to college a while back. She remembered her being a quiet little thing, with her teeth in braces and her hair done up in a braid which would have been more suitable for her grandmother Caroline Halliday Bellefleur.

She was about to find out the hard way how much Portia had changed. She knew Bill was going to enter the bar a few minutes before he actually did. The bond that had existed between them gave her enough warning to straighten her clothes and plaster a big shiny false smile across her face. What she wasn't prepared for was the glamorous woman who he had on his arm.

She was at least his height in her '_fuck me'_ shoes, and even Sookie could tell that her clothes had never seen the inside of Wal-mart. She was designer-clad from top to toe. Her long brunette hair gleamed in the lights of the bar.

Naturally all eyes turned to Sookie to judge her reaction to the newcomer. She turned her back on the crowd, focussing her attention on the ketchup bottles which needed refilling. Just to make her evening complete the new arrivals sat at a table in her section.

"Bill," she acknowledged him as politely as she could manage.

"Sookeh," he replied in that dark voice she had once loved so much. "May I introduce Portia Bellefleur, my lawyer."

"Why Portia, it's lovely to see you again," Sookie lied, "it's been an age since you were last in Bon Temps."

"Yes, I've been working in DC for a while, but I wanted to return to my roots." Her voice was cool and sophisticated without a trace of the southern accent of her childhood. That had disappeared along with the bangs and the braces.

"Well that's real nice. I'm sure Bill is in excellent hands," Sookie replied, sounding insincere even to herself. "Now what can I get you?"

She felt proud of herself as she walked back to the bar, head held high. She served them a True Blood and gin and slimline tonic without once letting the smile slip. "You enjoy," she said. At least she might have the satisfaction of getting a tip out of them if Bill wanted to impress his date. He was a notoriously mean tipper.

Unfortunately for her, Portia could not leave well alone. She cornered Sookie outside in the smokers' shelter as she went for her break.

"My brother tells me you used to date Bill Compton." She had the lawyer's instinct of getting straight to the point.

"I did, but we broke up. I'm seeing someone else now." Sookie wasn't sure that one night of passion counted as seeing someone else, but it made her feel a whole lot better to be able to say that. She had a brief moment of satisfaction at the thought that the report would go straight back to Bill. It didn't last though, as she realised that her childish behaviour could put Eric's safety at risk.

"I just wanted to let you know that my relationship with Bill is purely professional. I would hate anyone to think I would cheat on my friends."

Sookie had to supress a laugh, when had she and Portia Bellefleur ever been friends? Still there was no point in making an enemy of her.

"Please, you don't have to explain to me. If you and Bill do get together I hope you'll be very happy. Now if you'll excuse me it's pretty busy in there – I need to get back to work."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and for once she didn't mind being rushed off her feet. She had to admit that she was looking forward to seeing Eric, and she pushed her old car a little faster than normal as she drove back along Hummingbird Road. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene which greeted her as she entered the house.

"Eric, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The Viking was standing in her kitchen, holding a knife in one hand but with blood pouring from the other.

"Really, Miss Stackhouse, your language is so unladylike," he laughed, which only served to increase her anger.

"Don't try to change the subject," but as she stepped in closer she could see he was holding a can in his hand.

"I was trying to make you some supper. I thought you might be hungry after your work."

She had to smile. It was such a human gesture, and so unlikely coming from him.

"That's really sweet of you Eric," she smiled, "but you should learn how to use a can opener." She reached into the kitchen drawer and pulled one out. "I guess these weren't invented in your human life."

"No, we stored our pickled herrings and salted reindeer meat in barrels for the winter months," he replied, "they both tasted disgusting, as I remember."

He slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Now I have you to taste," he said in a low voice, "nothing could be finer."

"Oh great, so now I'm just a vampire ready meal." Sookie pulled away and went to change out of her work clothes. She hadn't meant to sound bitter, but it had been a difficult evening.

Eric looked puzzled at her sudden change of mood, but said nothing. He understood human women well enough to know that she would eventually tell him what was wrong. "There have been people here during the day," he said, steering the conversation back onto what he hoped was neutral territory.

"Yes, I arranged for Alcide to send a crew to do some work on the house, and to re-gravel my driveway."

"That explains the smell of fresh paint." He had to admit he had been so focussed on Sookie's return that he hadn't really noticed the home improvements.

"Oh," she exclaimed suddenly and headed off in the direction of the hall. "I have a surprise for you, come here." A door had been fitted underneath the stairs. Inside was a trap door concealed in the floor which she lifted to reveal a large coffin sized space. "I hope it's big enough. I'll get you some blankets and cushions to make it more comfortable."

Eric felt a most unfamiliar sensation. Even in his human life he had been the one responsible for protecting his people and ensuring that their needs were met. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had taken care of him, and if he couldn't remember that meant it was a very long time ago indeed. Sookie's concern for his welfare touched something deep inside that he had thought dead for many centuries - his humanity.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he said coolly, unwilling to reveal his true emotions. "But we have a little time together before you need to sleep." He gave her the smile that now had the power to make her go weak at the knees.

Sookie had no intention of arguing. The one place she really wanted to be right now was in bed, in Eric's arms, and the sooner the better.

_**I've been forgetting my disclaimers, but everyone knows who the characters really belong to, and that fanfiction is only for fun. Thanks so much for the feedback on the last few chapters – knowing that there are people out there enjoying the story makes it a lot easier to continue.**_

_**Very best wishes to everyone for the festive season, especially to those readers who take the time to post feedback and reviews – it is the season of goodwill after all. **_

_**I probably won't be able to reply to reviews to this chapter, but please don't let that put you off. I hope to continue the story in the new year.**_


	12. Season 4 Chapter 12

_**I'm finally back to writing after the holiday break - sorry its been such a struggle to get this chapter out, but hopefully I'm now back in the swing of it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts – apologies to those I haven't had time to respond to. **_

_**If you've been following the story you'll know that in this version of Season 4 Eric hasn't lost his memory but is hiding out at Sookie's to escape the threat from Marnie Stonebrook. Pam has discovered that Marnie is possessed by the spirit of the Necromancer Hallow but they have no idea how to deal with her**_.

There had been many times in the last month when Sookie had longed for the normality of her work routine in Sam Merlotte's bar. As she settled back into it, she began to change her mind. Perhaps it was that she was a different person after everything she had been through, but she was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one who had changed.

It hadn't taken long for her to catch up on the gossip. Anything that she wasn't told directly, she quickly picked up from people's thoughts. She'd heard of the mysterious arrival and disappearance of Sam's real Mom and Dad, and his troubled relationship with his new-found younger brother. She counted Sam amongst her best friends and was concerned to realise that his patrons were now just a little bit scared of him.

There was no sign of Tara; no-one had heard from her for days and it seemed that she had taken off without warning or any indication of where she was headed. Although her cousin, Lafayette, was still there in body, his spirit seemed diminished somehow.

Superficially he was his old teasing self. "You looking real good, girl," he said, sounding suspicious. "You sure you ain't hiding a man out there in your old house."

Sookie was very grateful for all those years of practice keeping a straight face. "We don't all depend on regular sex for our happiness," she said, feeling guilty at the lie. The truth was that regular sex with Eric made her feel wonderful. It wasn't just the physical pleasure, although that was better than anything she could ever imagined. She was very glad that no-one was able to read her thoughts as they did have a tendency to focus on the Viking more often than they should.

What made her suspicious was Lafayette's wariness about introducing her to his new lover, Jesus. That surprised and concerned her as she could see nothing about the man for him to be ashamed of.

She tried to read Jesus' thoughts, justifying the intrusion because of her concern for her old friend's welfare. To her surprise he seemed to be able to block them. There were definitely thoughts in there; his mind wasn't a void in the way that a vampire's brain appeared to her. If she had to describe it, she would have said that the effect was like a small child sticking their fingers in their ears and chanting '_la, la, la, la_' to avoid hearing what they were being told.

As far as she could tell the only good news was that Jessica and Hoyt seemed to be building a home and a strong relationship together, despite the best efforts of his mother. Whenever Hoyt was in the bar his thoughts were always on his vampire lover, and Sookie was pretty sure that if she could read Jessica's mind she would find the same thing.

The person she was really struggling to figure out was Holly, the new girl. It was several days before they had a shift together and an evening quiet enough to exchange more than a few words. Whereas once she would have been pleased to have a new face, now she was wary. She had no doubt that the threat facing Eric was real and serious. She had no idea where it came from and to her mind that meant anything or anyone she couldn't trust completely had to be suspect. Arlene may have happily befriended the woman, but Sookie's old friend had never been the sharpest tool in the box. After all she'd managed to shack up with a serial killer without even realising it. She hid her doubts as she took advantage of a lull in custom to approach the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I was away when you started, but I'm real pleased to meet you. How are you finding working for Sam?" Over the years, Sookie had discovered that making small talk was a really good way to get into people's heads. She knew it was rude, but at the moment she just couldn't take any chances.

"It's great," Holly replied with genuine enthusiasm. "Everyone's real friendly '_well everyone except that vamp girl'_ and I can organise my hours around the kids."

Sookie didn't miss the nasty glare directed at Jessica, but ignored it and carried on the conversation. "So what brought you to Bon Temps, it's rather a backwater, if I say so myself."

"I just thought it would be a better place for my kids. We couldn't afford anywhere decent in Shreveport, but out here it's a lot cheaper. _'Marnie was right about that'."_

It took plenty of self-control, but Sookie willed herself herself not to react. She recognised the name from Pam's conversation with Eric. The problem was how to find out more without giving herself away. "So did you have friends here or did someone recommend it to you?" Sookie hoped that the question was obvious enough not to make Holly suspicious. Even she was a little surprised at how easily it had the desired effect.

"Listen," said Holly, lowering her voice even though there was no-one near them, "I don't know if Arlene has told you, but I'm a Wiccan." Sookie must have looked puzzled as she continued with an explanation, "that's a white witch, I mean I'm a witch but I use my powers for good, or at least I try to. There's a woman in Shreveport called Marnie Stonebrook, she's one of us and she's always been a good friend to me. It was her suggestion that I move here."

"So your friend Marnie is a white witch too? What kind of powers does she have?"

"She does a little tarot reading, fortune telling, that kind of thing. To be quite honest I didn't think she was that good, but she must have been working on her powers as she's improved a lot recently. I could ask her out here if you'd like to meet her?"

"Don't ask her especially on my account," Sookie replied, "but if she comes over to visit with you, I would like to meet her. I've never met a witch before, well until I met you of course."

The conversation was cut short by an influx of customers. Sookie was left with plenty to ponder on. Unless Holly was an incredibly good liar, she seemed to have no suspicion that her friend Marnie might have any evil intentions. But then again, her own thoughts had given away her dislike of vampires so perhaps she was part of the plot, whatever that was.

Unfortunately the new customers were already drunk and their loud demands for more beer and food made it impossible to concentrate. She had to put all her energy into avoiding the groping hands and lecherous thoughts of the football jocks.

Then, just to ensure that her evening was complete, Bill Compton showed up. He was alone this time, without Portia in tow. He had that look on his face which marked him out as a man with a mission, but it clearly wasn't a happy one.

"Sookeh," he said as he cornered her out back by the store room. "I have a message for you from Pam; she wants to meet you at my house tomorrow night."

"Why on earth does Pam want to see me?" Sookie retorted, using all her acting skills to sound both confused and angry.

"I have no idea, perhaps something to do with Eric Northman, you know he has gone missing." Bill gave her an odd look, and the way he framed his words as a statement, not a question made her hesitate. She bitterly regretted boasting to Portia that she was seeing someone else. What if Bill had put two and two together? What if he was the person who had been out there watching them from the dark?

"Do you honestly think I would care about where Eric is? If Pam wants my help she can go whistle for it."

"So you refuse to meet with her then?"

"I didn't say that. When does she want to meet me?" She sounded resigned, but inside she was churning up with a mixture of hope and fear. Eager to get away from Bill, she agreed to call at his house the following evening.

She hadn't noticed the frumpy middle aged woman who had entered the bar and taken a seat in Arlene's section while she was talking to Bill. It was only when she realised that the newcomer had both Holly and Arlene engaged deep in conversation that she even considered her. She didn't have to listen into their thoughts to guess who the woman was. It had to be Marnie Stonebrook. She cast several surreptitious glances in her direction, trying to commit her image to memory. She decided against approaching her or trying to listen into her thoughts, in case the woman had powers which she hadn't anticipated.

The old Sookie, who would have thrown herself head first into any challenge without thinking, had most definitely changed. She held back, considering her next move. Her suspicions about the new customer were confirmed when Holly caught up with her and asked if she wanted to meet Marnie.

"I'd love to, but my section is real busy right now. I'll pop over and say 'hello' when it quiets down." Only to Sookie's relief it never did quieten down. Marnie got up to leave about eleven. Sookie was so busy keeping herself busy that she didn't notice until it was too late that Jessica had approached the woman and was engaging her in conversation. She was too far away to even attempt to hear what they were talking about, but a very unpleasant suspicion was forming in her mind. She determined to find out the truth as soon as possible, but the arrival of Hoyt prevented any private discussion between them. It would have to wait until tomorrow night, Sookie decided, as she finally hung up her order pad for the evening.

* * *

"How was work?" Eric asked as she arrived home. It was the kind of question thousands of couples asked each other every evening across the US, quite routine and unremarkable. To Sookie it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

All the stresses and cares of the evening seemed to melt away as she stepped in close behind him, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his broad shoulders. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. The moment couldn't last, she had to tell him of the events of the evening, but she wanted to prolong the feeling for as long as she could.

He was looking extraordinarily pleased with himself, having managed to use the microwave to heat up a convenience meal. He sat across the kitchen table watching her while she ate. After she'd finished she took her things to the sink to wash up. A glass slipped out of her hand, grazing her wrist as the pieces fell onto the drainer. In an instant Eric was beside her licking the cut clean. Sookie wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, but Eric just grinned back at her. As he slipped his arms around her waist he could sense the tension in her.

"What is wrong, my darling?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Pam has asked to meet me, apparently she has more information."

Eric regarded her carefully, but said nothing.

"I have to meet her at Bill's place."

"I'll come with you, if you want."

"Absolutely not, you know perfectly well what will happen if Bill finds out you're here. And besides Marnie Stonebrook has showed up in Bon Temps."

_Light the blue touchpaper and stand well back_, Sookie thought even as she uttered the words.

"What!" Eric yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did just tell you," Sookie replied, sounding plaintive.

He glared pointedly at the clock. "It's been an hour – did you not think it was important enough to tell me earlier."

Sookie was silent. She knew he was right to be angry with her, it was important and she should have spoken earlier. Was it so wrong though, to want just a few minutes of happiness before having to confront the inevitable?

She followed him as he stalked into the living room. "I'm sorry, I should have said something, I just….." her voice trailed off.

Eric leant against the fireplace glaring into the empty space, his body tense. He couldn't stay angry with her for long though, and besides he had to recognise that his anger was partly directed at himself. He'd been put in a position where he was weak and powerless, and he didn't like it one little bit.

Turning to face her, he crossed the room in an instant and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Could we just change the subject for a while?" Sookie asked, trying to will away the tension which still engulfed her whole body after the stresses of the evening. "Why don't you build me a fire, it's quite cool this evening." She knew that Eric was excessively proud of his fire-building skills, and expected regular praise.

"Do you remember your human life well?" Sookie asked, as she watched him construct his artful combination of scrunched up newspaper, kindling and logs.

"I remember everything that ever happened to me in both my human life and my undead existence," Eric replied, sounding smug. "You can ask me anything," he continued with a smile.

"What would you have been called?" She worried that her questions seemed prosaic, but everything he said was so outside her experience that the most mundane details were fascinating to her.

Officially I would have been Eric son of Ulfrik, but most of my people had nicknames. I would of course have liked to have been known as Eric Bloodaxe, in honour of my prowess on the battlefield and the number of men I had killed. Most nicknames were not very imaginative, so I would most likely have been 'Eric the Tall'."

"Not 'Eric the irresistibly gorgeous' then?" she laughed.

"I'm very happy for you to call me that," he grinned, looking even more smug, prompting Sookie to give him a playful slap.

He grabbed her hand before she could pull away, bringing the palm up to her lips for a tender kiss. "I remember the time you slapped me in anger. You said you hated me."

Sookie scowled at the memory. "I did hate you then, and you deserved it."

"And now?" he asked.

"Now I know that things are complicated, nothing is simple black and white to me anymore."

Her brief period of good humour evaporated as the cares of the evening came rushing back in. Turning to Eric she buried her head against his shoulder, screwing up her eyes against the tears that threatened.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

"I think you should stay here, don't go to work tomorrow, call in sick." His voice was too stern for her to even think of arguing. "You'll need to go over to Bill's as you arranged, but we can trust Pam to be sensible. Meanwhile I think we should exchange blood. It may give us protection."

"What do you mean?" she knew she was sounding like a particularly dumb toddler.

"My blood will give you strength, and your fairy blood may give me a protection against the necromancer. Besides it will reinforce the connection between us so we will know if the other is in trouble."

Sookie nodded her head slowly, her reluctance increasing as Eric explained what they needed to do. "Let's go to bed," she said. At least that might make the act more pleasurable.

As it turned out she needn't have worried. As Eric positioned her across his lap, he began to kiss and nibble at her neck and the sensitive spot behind her ear. Stripping off her T-shirt and bra he transferred his attentions to her breasts, using his hands and tongue to arouse her until she was moaning with desire. His dexterous hands quickly removed her shorts and panties, followed by the loose sweat pants he was wearing.

His attentions had Sookie hot and ready for him. As she lowered herself down, savouring the feeling of having him deep inside her, he bit into his wrist and held it out for her to suck on. They began to move together, fast and urgent. Eric jerked his head forward in a quick movement and without warning bit into her neck. The sensation was incredible, the connection between them more intense than it had ever been. As they reached their climax together Eric released his grip on her neck, quickly licking the wounds to heal them. Sookie reluctantly let him pull his arm away as she collapsed down on top of him, letting his hold her tightly in his strong arms.

"We're going to be alright, aren't we?" she asked, her voice tremulous.

"Of course my darling, I'm here for you always." He smiled up at her and for the first time she was sure the look in his eyes was the look of someone who really cared for her.

They lay holding each other for a long time, as Sookie drifted off towards sleep. "I love you, Eric," she whispered, so quietly that only a vampire could have heard her.

Eric waited until he was sure she was asleep before extricating himself and gently laying her down under the covers. He brushed his cool lips against her forehead. "I love you," he murmured.

_**

* * *

It would make me really happy if people would check out my new story "Lady Persephone's Lover". It's posted on the page for the newly revived English TV series **_**Upstairs Downstairs**_** – it's a romance with a feisty heroine and a tall blond and gorgeous hero – but one is a spoilt aristocrat and the other is her family chauffeur – let me know what you think! the link is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6619956/1/**_


	13. Season 4 Chapter 13

**Eric is still hiding out at Sookie's house, but she has been summoned for a meeting with Pam. Unfortunately for her the meeting is at Bill's house.**

It didn't take a psychic to work out Sookie's feelings as she left her home the next night and headed in the direction of the old Compton property. Her shoulders were hunched and her step heavy. It seemed to her as if a whole lifetime had passed since that night only weeks ago when she had raced so eagerly along the same path straight into Bill's arms and his bed.

She didn't want to see the house, and she didn't want to see Bill. She wasn't even sure she wanted to see Pam. Whatever the vampire wanted to talk to her about, she was sure it wouldn't be good news.

Eric watched carefully from the upstairs window as she disappeared from view. She'd made him promise not to follow her, but he was alert to any threat. He used the strength of their renewed blood connection to tune into her feelings. She had been through so much in the last few weeks, and he was aware of the weight of every painful memory dragging her down. Her spirit was so strong, but even so it was a heavy burden for her delicate frame to carry.

His hackles rose as he caught the briefest glimpse of a creature in the woods. It was too far distant for him to make out whether it was human, animal or supernatural, even with his superior eyesight. Ignoring Sookie's warning, he took flight from the window, making a circle of the boundary of her property. Whatever it was had hidden itself from his view and he reluctantly returned to the house. He thought he detected a faint smell of Fairy, but that could have come from Sookie, so he put it out of his mind.

He tried to relax but it was impossible. He built a fire, but even that didn't help. If he were human, he'd probably be reaching for a drink right now; that was, in his experience, their normal reaction to this kind of stress. The very idea that he could experience stress should have been unthinkable, but the effect of his relationship with Sookie was to reawaken human characteristics he had thought long dead.

Normally he trusted Pam's judgement, but he had to question the wisdom of going anywhere near Bill Compton. After all, the younger vampire had tried to kill both him and his child. Eric didn't trust him an inch, and he most certainly wouldn't put it past him to set up some kind of trap. All he could do was try and focus on Sookie's feelings. If he got the slightest hint she was in danger he would go after her and damn the consequences.

* * *

Pam was standing outside the old Compton house, leaning casually against her black SUV. Her face was composed into its characteristic smirk but for once it wasn't convincing. She was not a happy vampire.

People said you should be careful what you wished for; that answered prayers could be the worst kind. Pam could believe that as she reflected on the events of the last few days. There had been times in the past when, sick of being Eric's flunky, she'd fantasised about being the owner of Fangtasia. She would no longer be at his beck and call. She'd get first pick of the new dancers and hostesses. Hell she could go the whole hog and become Sheriff of Area 5 as well.

Now she wasn't so sure. It wasn't so much the workload; despite her carefully crafted indolence, she was in fact quite capable of hard work. The politics was a pain in the ass, but manageable, although she was getting heartily sick of having to fend off Queen Sophie-Ann and her increasingly frantic demands to meet with Eric.

No, what was really eating away at her was the responsibility she felt for other people. She'd been selfish in her human life and, like all vampires, her personality was amplified in her undead existence. Now there was the constant worry about her maker and the guilt that she might fail him in some way. And then, just to make everything complete, she acquired not one but two house-guests. She had reluctantly agreed to look after Hadley, the human favourite of the Queen, following her unexpected appearance at Fangtasia.

Two nights ago, she had returned from her trip out to Bon Temps to find a bedraggled figure sheltering under her porch. It took her a few seconds to recognise that it was even a woman. Her hair hung in lank rats tails, and her clothes were loose on her gaunt body.

She realised who it was as soon as the woman spoke. Yvetta, the Estonian dancer from Fangtasia. The one who'd stormed off in fury when Eric called her a gold-digging whore. Pam had warned him that was a bad move and she had been proved right when Yvetta stole the bar takings and left her chained to the dancing pole. But now the woman was down on her luck and desperate; with no job and no home, she was forced to beg Pam for help.

So now Pam had two strangers in her house, neither of whom she could really trust, but equally unable to throw them out on the street. Reluctant as she was to admit it, she needed to talk to someone, and Sookie was the only person she could share the truth with.

Sookie gave a brief nod of acknowledgement as she approached across the front lawn. "I hope you've got a good reason for dragging me out in the middle of the night," she hissed, willing the vampire to recognise her hostility as an act for Bill's benefit.

Pam raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Don't think that I want to visit this shithole any more than you do, sweetheart," she drawled. "I don't know how Compton can bear to live in such squalor – at least you had the Maened to decorate your place." She gave a humourless laugh, but her expression remained serious. "I need to speak to you about your cousin Hadley."

Sookie thought she could make out a figure in the back seat behind the tinted windows. Although she was dressed for the cool of the evening, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Warily she opened her mind to see if she could hear anything. Pam of course was a void – to her great relief she couldn't hear the thoughts of vampires. There was something though. It sounded like "_follow the girl, she will lead you_," but it was muffled and she couldn't be sure – whatever it was made no sense. She indicated to Pam to continue her explanation.

"A few days ago, Hadley turned up at Fangtasia. She uh…" Pam tried to think of a way of describing what had happened which wouldn't upset Sookie, but after a brief moment gave up, "she tried to hit on Eric. He said 'no' of course," she added hurriedly in response to Sookie's shocked expression.

"Anyway, she clearly wasn't herself so Eric asked me to look after her. I thought it was only going to be for a couple of days till he decided what to do next but it doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon."

"So what's the problem?"

"There's something odd about her. I just can't put my finger on it. I brought her out to see you, I thought perhaps you could…well you know." Pam's voice tailed off, but to her surprise Sookie didn't reply at first.

She had the feeling that Pam was hiding something. When it was clear that the vampire was not going to speak, she was forced to challenge her. "There's something else isn't there, something you're not telling me."

"Yvetta is back." Pam admitted reluctantly.

Sookie just stared at her. "Yvetta?" she repeated blankly. The, composing herself she continued, "Why would she come back? She hates you and she hates Eric and she stole the bar takings, is she crazy?"

"No," Pam replied, explaining the circumstances of the dancer's surprise reappearance.

"I really don't like it, Pam. Are you sure it's not some kind of trap. Do you know where she is now?"

"I'm not stupid," Pam's reply was sulky. "I keep her locked in the basement bedroom. It's quite secure. I figured she was safer with me than wandering the streets."

Sookie shook her head, but at the moment the dancer was the least of her problems. She needed to work out what was wrong with her cousin.

Pam opened the passenger door and helped Hadley down from the car. The girl looked unnaturally calm and her eyes were expressionless. Sookie reached out and took her by the hands.

"Hello Hadley," she said, "how are you doing?"

"Sookie," her cousin responded in an expressionless voice, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Sookie's response was automatic and unthinking, all her energies were concentrated on trying to hear Hadley's thoughts. The problem was there was nothing there. She tried her normal small talk. "Have you been back to New Orleans?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm staying at Pam's now." She sounded like someone who'd been hypnotised.

A terrible idea formed in Sookie's mind. Turning Hadley's hands over in hers she stroked the wrists, checking for a pulse. All the time she was probing her cousin's mind, searching for some sign of consciousness, but to no avail. There was nothing there.

"Why don't you get back in the car, I need to speak to Pam."

Hadley complied without complaint, and Sookie motioned Pam out of earshot of the car.

"I think she's dead." There was no point in beating about the bush, she decided. Pam just stared at her incredulously. For once she was speechless.

"Her heart is beating, but there is nothing going on in her head." Sookie went on.

Pam snorted derisively at that, earning a fierce glare before Sookie continued.

"Listen Pam, I know you, are you going to tell me you haven't hit on her all the time she's been staying with you."

Pam had the grace to look a little shamefaced. "Well maybe we did fool around a little, there's no harm in it is there, Sophie-Ann need never know. Now you come to mention it though, it was a little weird."

"What do you mean 'weird'?"

"The only way I can describe it is that it was like fucking a zombie."

"Have you ever fucked a zombie?" Sookie asked with just a hint of disgust.

"Once, but that was by accident. It hadn't really started to rot so I didn't realise. It all turned horribly messy though," Pam winced at the gruesome memory.

"Didn't you say that necromancers inhabit the bodies of the dead? What if Marnie has killed Hadley and taken over her body. She probably means to get at Eric, or you."

That got a reaction. A flicker of genuine fear crossed Pam's face. "What are we going to do, have you any ideas?"

"I don't think she should stay with you, and we need to get her as far away from Eric as possible….wherever he is." The last comment was an afterthought as she realised that Bill was probably somewhere nearby, eavesdropping. She was silent for a few moments turning over the options in her mind before she continued. "The problem is, Pam, if we succeed in removing Marnie, whatever power it is that's keeping Hadley breathing will be removed."

"So she'll die, I mean really die?" Pam said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. Unless…" Sookie paused. The alternative wasn't good but it was all she could think of "..unless Sophie-Ann agrees to turn her. I don't think she should do it now, we just don't know what would happen. It needs to be at the moment the spell is broken."

"Will it work?" Pam sounded sceptical.

"I just don't know. I guess there isn't a 'Wikihow' for supernatural problems – perhaps someone should start one."

Pam gave a humourless laugh. "How do we get her back to Sophie-Ann?" she asked.

"Well that's where it gets clever." She paused briefly, then without raising her voice said "Bill."

To neither woman's surprise he stepped out of the shadow of the trees.

"I've got a proposal for you, but first I need you to promise that you won't try to harm Pam." Sookie's voice was firm, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Bill?" she repeated when he didn't reply.

"I agree," he finally said, with the upmost reluctance. "What about Eric?"

Pam raised an eyebrow out of Bill's line of sight, but Sookie kept a straight face as she replied coolly, "Yes, if Eric comes back you must promise not to harm him either. In fact, you must promise to give him your full support and allegiance as Sherriff of the area."

Pam was tempted to snigger at the look of barely controlled fury on Bill's face.

"What do I get in return?" He asked, coldly.

"I think I can get the Queen off your back, persuade her to drop the law-suit."

Bill snorted in disgust. "That's not a big deal, Sookie. Portia says we'll win easily, Sophie-Ann has no case."

"Maybe not, but do you want all the publicity. You won't be able to control the media circus once it starts. Who knows what will come out: Lorena, your family, Jessica?"

Bill considered for several minutes, torn between his hatred for Eric Northman and his instinct for self-preservation. Sookie was right about the media frenzy which would ensue, and he had some things which he really didn't want to have made public.

Sookie explained her plan. Portia Bellefleur would take Hadley back to New Orleans with an explanation of what she needed to do to save the girl. In return the Queen would pardon Bill for his act of lese-majesty. With the utmost reluctance he nodded his agreement, before stalking back into his house.

"Quite the little diplomat, aren't you." Pam said, unkindly.

"I'm just trying to protect the people I care about. Take Hadley home, and get her ready to go to New Orleans. Bill can arrange for his lawyer to take her tomorrow. You can use Portia to get me a message if you need to." She paused briefly. "And Pam, keep a close watch on Yvetta. I really don't like the idea of having her around."

**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Merlotte's**

"Are you sure that Marnie can get rid of this baby for me?" Arlene asked Holly. They were sitting out in the smokers shelter, and even though there was no-one around she kept her voice to a whisper. She couldn't bear to give birth to the monster that was Rene's child, but if Terry ever found out what she was going to do he wouldn't forgive her.

"She's a real powerful witch, I think she can do anything. She told me there's someone else who wants a baby. I think somehow she's going to give your baby to them."

Arlene winced, she wasn't sure she would wish this devil child on anyone, even her worst enemy. She'd been having nightmares ever since she had found out she was pregnant. She was sure that the baby growing inside her was pure evil, just like his daddy had been.

"So when's she going to do it?" she asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Tomorrow night, about eight. You need to go to the old RelaxInn motel on the outskirts of town. Ask for Marnie and she'll tell you what room to go to. I'll cover for you, there's really nothing to worry about." Holly idolised Marnie ever since she had warned her to keep her son Cody away from the Red River. Two days later two of his friends drowned playing on the banks, and she was convinced that Cody would have been dead too if it wasn't for the warning.

Arlene wasn't so sure. The memory of Maryann and the trail of destruction she had left in Bon  
Temps was still fresh in her mind, or at least that bit of it which hadn't been wiped in the process.

"We've had a bit of trouble round here recently with…" she couldn't bring herself to use the word supernatural "strange goings on. And I can tell that Sookie doesn't trust her. Are you sure everything will be alright?"

Holly regarded her suspiciously. "What has Sookie said to you?"

"Nothing, but I've known her long enough to be able to tell. She's got this way of knowing what you're thinking somehow. I don't know how she does it, but it makes me wonder if she knows something we don't. Perhaps I should talk to her."

* * *

Eric continued to pace the floor, unable to sit still. He was deeply frustrated at his own powerlessness. Pam had warned him that having feelings for a human would weaken him and now he was thinking that perhaps she was right. There was nothing he could do about it though.

The thought of Sookie had a calming effect. She was something more than human, with her fae blood and her telepathy. Even without those powers, she was marked out by her courage and her compassion, and her willingness to do anything for those she loved. Now he could count himself amongst those people. She was on her way back now, and he could feel her anxiety subside as she drew closer. Not too long to wait and she would be back in his arms.

He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking of her. He remembered the first time he had ever seen her, that night in Fangtasia. He thought of her bravery on the night he had rescued her and she had ended up rescuing him from the Fellowship of the Sun. Bloody tears pricked at his eyes as he remembered her kindness to Godric.

Eric had heard every word that had passed between them, as he crouched behind the fire door listening to his master's last moments on the earth. Godric had asked Sookie to look after him. It seemed ridiculous to him at the time, but as usual Godric had been proved right. So absorbed was he in his emotions that he didn't hear anyone approach the house until there was a loud rap on the door. He sat perfectly still, certain that he couldn't be seen in the gloom.

"Sookie, I know you're there, come out." It was Jessica. "I'll break the door down," she yelled.

Eric was well aware that she had both the power and the attitude to do just that. Reluctantly he got up and went to the door.

Jessica gasped with shock as he answered. "Eric, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. Listen I need to speak to Sookie and its real urgent. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Jessica," he whispered; his voice low and menacing as he leant in close to her ear and held her arm in an iron grip, "you haven't seen me. If you tell anyone, I'll rip your head off."

"Fine, I understand. But please promise you'll get Sookie to call me as soon as she comes back." The young vampire pulled her arm away and scuttled out of the door without looking back.

In the normal course of events, Eric got a great deal of satisfaction from threatening people. He knew it was petty, but it was a nice reminder of how powerful he was. He was good at it too, which was why it came as quite a surprise to hear Jessica knocking at the door again. "What do you…." he growled as he opened the door again.

Only, as it turned out, the person standing there was not Jessica at all.

_**So I'm sure you'll have thoughts on what happens next, but I'm not giving anything away until the next chapter is posted. I promise it won't be long. As always thanks so much for the review and feedback on the story - it's what keeps it going.**_

_**In the meantime, I am shamelessly plugging my 'Upstairs Downstairs' story: **_**Lady Persephone's Lover**_**. It's a bitter sweet tale of passion, politics and forbidden love set in 1930's London, and I've tried to write it so that it makes sense even if you've never seen the TV show, so please check it out - you can get the link from my profile**_


	14. Season 4 Chapter 14

Sookie crossed the cemetery back to her house with a heavy heart. Hadley had of course been assumed dead before. No-one in the family had heard from her after she checked out of the drug rehab clinic a couple of years back. It had been quite a shock when she reappeared a few weeks ago. Finding out that her cousin was now really dead upset her more than she expected. Perhaps it was the manner of it; her only chance of any kind of survival would be if Sophie-Anne was willing and able to turn her, but who could guess what the result would be.

Thinking about Hadley upset her too much, so instead she directed her thoughts to what had become her favourite topic: cuddles and more with her favourite Viking.

She really had no idea whether, when all this was over, she and Eric had any chance of maintaining a successful relationship. He'd be back in Shreveport after all, and she wasn't keen to leave Bon Temps. But then it was only a thirty minute drive, probably quicker if Eric was driving. It wasn't just the geographical distance though; everything about their lives was so different. He was important and powerful with his business interests and the demands of vampire politics. She was just a waitress.

Even so, she couldn't see any reason why they couldn't date. '_This is my boyfriend, Eric Northman'. _She tried out the phrase in her head, trying to imagine how it would sound to people. Okay, at 1000 years old Eric wasn't exactly a boy. '_This is my partner, Eric Northman_'. No, she hated that term. She didn't even dare think the about the alternative, that was just asking for trouble.

Of course, being Sookie Stackhouse, trouble was what she was just about to get.

She knew something was wrong as soon as she entered the house. Eric was standing in the living room, staring at the fire, but he had changed out of the old sweat pants which had had been wearing and changed into what was, for him, formal dress of designer jeans and a tight-fitting black vest.

No sooner had she closed the door than he rounded on her in full on attack mode, his fangs down and his expression fierce. She barely had time to stammer "Eric, what the…" when he had her pinned against the door frame.

Acting on instinct she brought up a knee hard into his groin. As the shock assault loosened his grip on her shoulders, she forced a hand up to his face, channelling her anger into a blue light which threw him back against the opposite wall.

He lay there stunned for all of two seconds before struggling to his feet. "Who are you?" he asked, sounding wary.

Sookie couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. "Eric, what the fuck is wrong with you. You know who I am."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking now, would I?" The sardonic tone was very familiar but it was completely lacking in even the slightest hint of warmth or emotion.

Deciding the safest course of action was to play along, Sookie stuck to the facts. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, and this is my house. We are in Bon Temps, about 30 miles north of Shreveport, and you are staying here because someone is threatening you."

"Threatening me?" Eric sounded incredulous. "Do they know who I am?"

"Who are you?" Sookie asked, thinking that it might help if she was to start from the beginning.

"I'm Eric Northman, businessman, owner of Fangtasia and Sherriff of Area 5." He looked at her as if for confirmation, which she gave with a nod.

"Do you know Pam?" she continued her questioning as if she were testing for evidence of senile dementia. She was tempted to ask if he knew today's date and who the President was.

"Yes, of course, she is my child." Eric shot back without hesitation. "Is she alright? Has something happened to her?"

"No, she's fine, as far as I know she is back in Shreveport. You can call her if you like." Sookie paused before her next question. "What about Godric?"

"He is my maker; he is the Sherriff of Area 9 in Texas."

To Sookie's relief, he didn't ask if Godric was alright, as she would hate to see his reaction if she told him the truth. What his response did suggest was that he remembered nothing of the events of the last months. She needed to check out how far back his memory loss went.

"You know that vampires now live openly amongst humans?"

"Of course," he responded, with a derisive look. "I opened Fangtasia immediately after the great revelation, four years ago."

"Do you know Bill Compton?"

Eric didn't answer immediately, which surprised her. After a couple of moments thought he spoke. "I know of him. I've seen him at Sophie-Anne Leclerq's place in New Orleans. He works for her as…" he stopped short, deciding not to share vampire secrets with a human. "He's one of her closest associates. Personally I can't stand him, he's sanctimonious and boring, but he keeps his nose far enough up Sophie-Anne's ass to stay in favour."

"But you don't know me?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"No, I don't. Am I here because you want me to fuck you?" his tone was brutal and he matched it with an unpleasantly lascivious leer, the sort that the old guys in Merlotte's gave her when they'd had a few too many beers. "I'll be happy to oblige you."

Sookie was hit by an unexpected wave of nausea as the reality sunk in. This was no joke, Eric obviously had no memory of ever meeting her. Everything they had been through in Dallas and in Jackson was gone. More importantly, as far as she was concerned, the last few days might as well never have happened.

Eric had pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and was punching in a number.

"Don't," Sookie said, and to her surprise he complied.

"There is a woman called Marnie Stonebrook. She is a witch who is possessed by the spirit of a necromancer. She is trying to take over your spirit and control you." It sounded crazy when she explained it like that.

"Why?"

"We don't really know. I would imagine that she wants access to your businesses. I'm guessing you're worth quite a lot?" Sookie hadn't really given any thought to Eric's business interests before. He certainly didn't dress like a wealthy man, and money didn't seem to matter to him.

He shrugged, confirming her opinion. "I guess so. It's not hard to make money when you've been around for as long as I have. Anyway, you still haven't explained why I'm hiding here."

Sookie toyed with the idea of telling him that they were, or at least had been, lovers, but decided against it. For now she would stick to the facts. She would worry about her slowly breaking heart later.

"Marnie came to Fangtasia and threatened you with some terrible consequences if you didn't comply with her demands."

"Let me guess," Eric smirked, "I refused. So what did she do?"

"You remember Ginger, the waitress at Fangtasia?" Sookie waited for Eric to confirm with a nod before continuing, "Well I'm afraid she's dead. Marnie had her killed as a warning to you."

Eric shrugged. "She was loyal I guess, but extraordinarily stupid," he said, dismissively.

"Eric, how can you be so heartless?" Sookie glared at him, but got only another shrug in response.

"Anyone else I should know about?" he asked.

"Do you know Hadley? She's the human favourite of your Queen Sophie-Anne, and she's my cousin."

The name was familiar to him. "Oh her, a pretty girl, nice…" he made a gesture with his hands indicating his appreciation of Hadley's generous cleavage. "I wanted to fuck her but the Queen wouldn't let me."

His words hit her like a punch in the gut. She knew he'd had thousands of other women, but hearing him speak so casually was the final confirmation that everything she had thought they had between them had disappeared.

Willing herself to stay calm Sookie continued the story. "Hadley she was sent to Fangtasia to threaten you, or perhaps to bewitch you. I think Marnie Stonebrook has killed her and possessed her corpse. She's staying with Pam now."

"And you're saying it was Pam's idea for me to skulk away and hide out here?"

"Pam knew this old house was empty. I was away visiting with my relatives. She thought it would be far enough away from Shreveport to be safe."

"It's not safe anymore is it?" He sounded wistful for a moment; as if he had a vague memory of something he had lost.

"I guess not. I'll send a message to Pam. She'll have to decide what to do."

Before she could even extricate her phone to text Pam, Eric was out of the door and had taken flight. Sookie's knees gave way under her and she collapsed on the floor in an ungainly heap. She forced herself to compose a text message before giving way to a cathartic flood of tears.

'_Memory gone, on way back 2 U_' was the message she had sent, to which Pam's reply was characteristically blunt: '_WTF!_'

An hour must have passed as Sookie sat staring at the wall, all cried out. Alcide's crew had done a good job redecorating and all trace of the damage done by Maryann was gone, but as Sookie looked closely she realised something wasn't quite right. She'd chosen a neutral magnolia shade, but it was looking just a little pink. She ran her finger over the surface, drawing in a deep breath as she pulled it away and realised it was covered in blood.

As she examined her surroundings more carefully she realised that every surface in the hallway was covered in a fine sheen of body fluids. Too many creatures had died violently in this house for her not to recognise the pattern of blood spatter, but this was different. It was as if someone had been completely vaporised. It might be a clue to what had happened to Eric but she had no idea of how to decipher it.

The shocking events of the evening were catching up with her, and she was overcome with exhaustion as she dragged her weary body up the stairs. Her bedroom smelled of sex and of Eric, which provoked another little flurry of tears. Sleep came mercifully quickly, but the relief didn't last. It seemed that only moments later there was a hammering on the door. She glanced at her alarm clock – three am. With no vampires in her life, who an earth could be calling?

"What do you want, Hoyt," she groaned, finding her brother's old friend on the porch.

"Have you seen Jessica? She said she was coming out to see you, but that was hours ago and she hasn't come back."

Sookie didn't react. Someone had died here tonight, but she had no idea who and there was no point in upsetting him unnecessarily. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her, but I was out most of the evening. If she did call, she must have gone on somewhere else." The pathetic look on Hoyt's face forced her to offer him some comfort. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she can look after herself. If she does call by, I'll be sure to tell her you're looking for her."

"No, don't do that," Hoyt interjected. "You're right, she'll be fine. I'm worrying over nothing." With that he turned and walked down the steps and off into the night.

Sookie's second attempt to get to sleep was less successful. She knew Jessica was up to something, and she instinctively knew it wasn't something good. She'd seen her talking to the woman Marnie. What if she had allowed herself to be possessed? Could she be the person who had met their final death in this house tonight?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a second bout of hammering at the door.

_Why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone_, she thought as she dragged herself down the stairs again. Her bad language was yet another thing she could blame on vampires. She'd never used to swear before she had got herself entangled in their world.

This time the visitor was Pam. She hadn't bothered with a disguise this time, but was wearing the casual pink pant-suit she favoured out of working hours. Naturally she wanted chapter and verse on what had happened to Eric.

Sookie had to confess herself quite mystified, but she shared her suspicion that someone else had been in her house tonight, and that someone was now dead. What she couldn't understand was how it was linked to Eric's memory loss.

"So what does Eric remember?" Pam asked.

"He doesn't know that Godric is dead, and he doesn't know that Bill Compton lives here in Bon Temps. He thinks Bill is still at Sophie-Anne's court."

"So for some reason only the last couple of months have been wiped. Strange, I wonder why?" Even as Pam uttered the words a knowing smile crossed her face. "So presumably he doesn't remember you either?"

"No," Sookie admitted sadly, "as far as he is concerned we've never met."

"I won't pretend I'm sorry. You're a bad influence on him, you bring out his human side and that makes him weak."

"Gee, Pam, thanks a bunch. I'm just so glad I've risked death for you both." Sookie hid her fury behind a heavy veil of sarcasm, which Pam ignored.

"Yvetta!" the vampire exclaimed, changing the subject abruptly. "Damn her, I knew it was a mistake to let her in."

"Don't tell me, she escaped," Sookie said, anticipating how the story was going to go.

"Yes," Pam had the grace to look a little shamefaced. "She must have picked the lock or something, but when I got back tonight she wasn't there."

"So what's your theory?"

"I've known Eric for over two hundred years. He remembers everything that has ever happened to him. The only way he could possibly lose his memory would be through witchcraft, and even then it would have to be very powerful."

Sookie picked up Pam's train of thought and interjected, "So you think Marnie must have bewitched Yvetta, used her somehow?"

Pam wasn't listening; she'd noticed something on the floor and had gone to retrieve it. It was a garish ring, all Swarovski crystals and gold plate. She turned it around in her hand, deep in thought.

"This was hers, Yvetta's, she's definitely been here tonight. Sookie, I'm not asking this just to be a bitch, but do think it's possible that Yvetta came here to see Eric and persuaded him to resurrect their relationship? Perhaps he just pretended to lose his memory because he was too ashamed to admit what he'd done?"

"No," Sookie insisted firmly, "Yvetta didn't have a relationship with Eric, you know that. He fucked her, that's all." That's what Eric had told her, and she believed him. "I think the ring is here because Yvetta is dead. Taste the blood, see what you think."

Sookie grimaced as Pam licked the wall, like a cat cleaning out its bowl. "Mmm," she said, appreciatively. "I think you might be right, this does taste familiar."

"So could she have been some kind of suicide bomber then, but instead of killing Eric she bewitched him?" Even as Sookie said the words, they didn't ring true. She'd been a witness to a suicide bomb in Dallas, and Luke hadn't been completely vaporised.

"Possibly," Pam conceded, "or perhaps she was a human booby-trap. We'll never know. I think Marnie has succeeded in her plan though." She was watching Sookie's reaction, feeling uncharacteristically guilty at her earlier callous remarks. Giving her a tentative peck on the cheek she announced her intention to go back to Shreveport. "I need to get back to Eric. He's Mr Machismo all of a sudden, I can't persuade him to take Marnie's threat seriously. I'll call you if there are any developments," she said before turning and disappearing into the night.

Sookie didn't even bother going back upstairs after Pam left. Call it a premonition, but she had the feeling that her second visitor of the night wouldn't be the last. Poking around in the embers of the fire which Eric had built earlier she managed to get it going again, and snuggled down on the couch under an old throw.

It was nearly dawn when she was woken again. The living room was bathed in a pale light, and she could make out the silhouette of a man on the other side of her front door. Some instinct told her who it was going to be before she opened the door. She thought briefly about fleeing, but there would be no point.

"Preston," she sighed, as she was confronted by her fairy cousin standing on the porch.

"Sookie, I need you to come with me."

_**

* * *

I read a post recently in which Alan Ball said that Eric would definitely get amnesia in Season 4. However in my opinion AB can be very sneaky, which is where I got the idea that the amnesia plot could be turned round into something sinister – the opposite of the E/S lovefest in book 4. I just hope I'm wrong!**_


	15. Season 4: Chapter 15

_**If you've been following this story, I can only apologise for the long breaks between chapters. I am determined to finish it, but I've just been a bit lacking in inspiration. Admittedly I have been distracted by my '**_**Upstairs Downstairs**_**' story**_**: Lady Persephone's Lover**_**. That is now finished so please check it out. I've also been doing some beta work, including the wonderful new story by AoifeNZ "Viking vs Vampire". Anyway, enough excuses, on with the drama.**_

_**Eric had been hiding out at Sookie's, the inevitable happened and they became lovers. Then a booby-trapped Yvetta was sent to curse him, so he lost his memory of ever meeting Sookie, and has now reverted to his most extreme vampire persona. **_

_**Now Sookie has had a visit from her fairy cousin Preston:**_

The Fairy standing on her porch looked every bit as gorgeous as he had when she'd met him in the land of the Fae. His tawny eyes were kind, but there was a hint of menace in his voice.

"I've been waiting for your Vampire to leave. I've been watching you."

So that explained who had been lurking around, Sookie thought. She was surprised that it hadn't occurred to her before. She turned her attention back to Preston, who was continuing his explanation.

"You have taken him as your lover." Preston stated bluntly.

She nodded. Technically he was correct, she had taken Eric even though her new lover no longer remembered anything.

"And you've taken his blood; I can smell it on you."

Sookie nodded again. She wondered briefly if Eric's blood would still offer her protection, or if the effect of Marnie's spell would be to destroy even that bond between them.

"No matter," Preston continued. "Queen Mab has the power to dissolve the bond which has been formed between you. The queen wants you back, cousin, and I have come to take you."

"So what if I don't want to come?" Sookie challenged defiantly. She wondered how much strength the recent infusion of Eric's blood had given her. If Preston decided to take her by force, would she be able to fight him off?

"I hoped you would come of your own free will," Preston responded. "You must believe that I do care for you Sookie, I won't hurt you, but the Queen's anger is powerful and she will send others less …considerate than I." He couldn't supress a shudder. The Queen's rage, when she found that Sookie had escaped the kingdom, had been powerful and terrifying to witness.

Sookie couldn't read his thoughts clearly, but the image he held in his mind was so powerful that she had no trouble picking it up. She saw Preston, and her cousin Claudine, cowering at the Queen's feet while she lashed out at anyone within range. "Is Claudine alright?" she asked.

Preston's response wasn't encouraging, "Her scars will heal. Luckily we are too few in number for the Queen to risk permanent damage to any of us."

"Please tell her that I'm sorry she suffered on my account, but the Queen needs to know that she can't use me as some kind of fairy baby factory."

"This won't be the end of it. I'll give you some advice, but please don't say it came from me. Lemon juice and iron will protect you against the Fae. I would advise you to have one or the other on hand at all times from now on. I have no idea when the Queen will strike, but you can be assured that she will."

"Thank you, Preston," Sookie lifted herself to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sorry that you'll suffer on my account."

"Think nothing of it," he said with a shrug. "Perhaps one day you'll realise that we are the only people you can really trust and you'll come to us of your own free will."

Sookie shook her head as he made his way down the steps and disappeared from her sight. Could her life get any worse? If, or rather, when, the queen came after her she had no-one to turn to for protection. If she had no other motive to try to break Marnie's spell this certainly gave her one. She would go to Fangtasia tonight, she decided. She and Pam needed to come up with a plan of action.

* * *

She slept soundly for several hours, waking to a gloriously sunny early autumn morning. She was due to work the evening shift at Merlotte's so the first business of the day was to tell Sam she wouldn't be coming in. She didn't expect him to be sympathetic, but the audible groan down the phone made it clear that he was not at all happy.

"Sook, I really need you tonight. Jessica didn't turn up last night and no-one has heard from her. Holly's got some problem with her kid so I don't know if she'll be in." Sam sounded desperate, which made Sookie feel even guiltier. "It should be quiet tonight. If it is I can let you go early," he offered as a compromise. Reluctantly she accepted.

She arrived at Merlotte's Bar and Grill to find out that Holly had turned up for work, but it was obvious that something was worrying her. Within the space of five minutes she had mixed up two food orders, forgotten the cutlery for another, and dropped a jug of sweet tea.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked, as the two of them crouched low on the floor to mop up the mess.

"I'm fine."

"Holly, I know we're not the best of friends, but even I can tell you're not fine. Are you sure you should even be here?"

Holly ignored her for a moment, concentrating on puddle of sweet tea in front of them. Sookie focussed on the other woman's thoughts, glad that she didn't have to look her in the eye.

Something was worrying her, something to do with her young son Cody. "_She could help me with my boy, but can_ I_ trust her_?" she was thinking, _"Marie warned me to stay clear_ _of the vamps and their friends_."

"Is it something to do with your boy, Cody?" Sookie decided she would have to push it, or they'd never get anywhere. Her intervention had the desired effect. Holly jumped up and pulled her out of the bar and out back towards the store room.

"How did you know that?" she demanded. "Is it true, what Arlene says about you?"

"What does Arlene say?" Sookie responded cautiously.

"Just that you know things…things about other people. She thinks maybe you're psychic."

Sookie laughed nervously, "I promise you, Holly, I'm not psychic. I guess I just pay attention to people, that's all."

Holly looked reassured, briefly, but then reverted to her previous worried expression. After a further moment's thought she launched into an explanation. "You're right, it is Cody. I just don't know what's wrong with him Sookie, but he's not himself. Normally he eats like a horse, but he's just lost his appetite. He won't talk to me either, which is weird 'cos most of the time I can't get him to shut up."

"When did it start?" Sookie asked.

"About a week ago. He'd been having terrible nightmares so I took him to see my friend Marnie, hoping that she'd be able to help. He'd been real upset ever since his two friends were drowned in the Red River. You must have read about it, it was in all the papers and on local TV."

"What did Marnie do?"

"She said she would perform a healing spell. I thought it had worked, as the nightmares stopped, but he's just been different ever since."

"How about you let me talk to him, I'm good with kids and he might find it easier to talk to a stranger." Sookie made her offer sound casual, but she was desperate to get to the boy. Whatever had happened to him might give her a clue about Marnie's powers. She could almost see the wheels turning as Holly considered her offer, but after a minute's thought, she agreed. She gave Sookie her address and they arranged for her to see Cody after school the next day.

Business was slow for the rest of the evening, and Sookie was cleaned up and out of Merlotte's on the dot of one o'clock. She'd planned on going to Fangtasia tomorrow, but she could easily make it before they closed, provided her old car didn't give up on her. Stripping off her Merlotte's T-shirt she pulled on an old grey 'Bon Temps' sweatshirt that she kept in her locker.

Her old yellow Hyundai protested vehemently as she pushed the speed up to the maximum, but she reached the Fangtasia parking lot in record time. She wondered if the day would ever come when she could turn up just for pleasure, for a drink and maybe a dance, but she dismissed the thought. Fangtasia and trouble went hand in hand; that's just the way it was.

Pam was on door duty, looking more bored than ever. Her expression brightened as Sookie approached. "I didn't expect to see you," she said, but she didn't sound too disappointed.

"To be honest Pam, I wasn't sure that I'd ever come here again. If Eric has forgotten that I even exist, that could make things a lot easier for me. The trouble is, I've got some other issues, and I might need your help."

"You'd better come in then, but….." for once Pam was at a loss for words, "you do know what Eric is like," she trailed off, lamely.

That should have given Sookie a clue, but she wasn't prepared for the sight which greeted her inside the bar. A young fang-banger was dancing provocatively in front of Eric. The girl wouldn't have looked out of place in a fetish club, Sookie thought, nastily. Her figure was voluptuous and her black satin bustier did very little to conceal her considerable assets. Six inch spike heels and a very short skirt gave her the appearance of endless legs. Eric's enjoyment of the entertainment was only too clear, and not just from his face.

Pam gave Sookie a reassuring pat on the arm. "They come and go," she said. "He'll have forgotten her by tomorrow."

"I know. I'm fine Pam, really I am." Sookie shrugged unconvincingly. "I see Eric didn't waste any time getting a new dancer."

"Oh, she just turned up this evening. Why pay when you can get it for free?" Pam said snarkily. Eric had made it clear he had no intention of sharing his new treat with her, and she was still pissed about it.

To Sookie's surprise, her arrival tugged Eric's gaze from the dancer, who pouted sulkily as she realised she had lost his undivided attention. The bar was crowded, but for a brief moment Sookie could feel Eric's consciousness linking with hers. The connection was short lived though, and the girl quickly regained his interest.

Pam motioned to one of the other vamps to take over door duty and steered Sookie towards the bar. "Gin and tonic, isn't it?" she asked.

"Just a ginger ale thanks, I'm driving."

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Sookie scanned the bar. She spotted several vamps, which meant that having a conversation out here was definitely a bad idea. "Perhaps we could go someone more private," she suggested.

"With pleasure, you know you only have to ask," Pam shot back with, a predatory smile on her face.

"Pam," Sookie…..

"You can't blame me for trying. I suppose you'll be wanting the master as well then," Pam looked petulant for a moment, then turned to push her way through the crowd towards the stage.

"Eric, Sookie Stackhouse is here, she needs to talk with us."

Eric scowled. He didn't appreciate having his evening's pleasure interrupted, especially by a human. Pam really should know better, he thought, determining to have words with her later.

"Fifteen minutes." He stated bluntly, stalking off towards the back office with a gesture to indicate that his dancing girl should accompany him. The girl gave Sookie a smug grin as she passed by, which Sookie ignored.

Pam guided her towards a corner booth and they sat to wait.

"You know," Pam said, "I used to think you were a bad influence on Eric, but now I'm not so sure. It's only seeing him like this that makes me realise that he has changed."

The unexpected admission left Sookie quite speechless, but she motioned for Pam to continue.

"I'd forgotten quite what an evil bastard he could be. He may have only lost a few months of memory, but his personality has reverted back about a hundred years. It reminds me of when I first met him."

Any resentment Sookie had been feeling about Eric's dancing girl disappeared. Pam had never been so forthcoming with her and she was desperate to hear more.

"I was working in a brothel in New Orleans when I first met Eric. The _House of the Rising Sun_, you must have heard of it? He was with Godric in those days, and the two of them used to compete to see who could have the most women in one evening. Eric usually won."

Sookie gave a derisive snort.

"Anyway," Pam continued, "I think I attracted their attention as I was the only one who managed to take on both of them, twice." She couldn't help but look proud of her achievement. "I think that was when Eric decided to turn me."

"You don't look…" Sookie began, then stopped, flushing with embarrassment. Gran had always told her not to judge people.

"It may surprise you to know that my family was one of the oldest in the South, and before the war one of the richest. They backed the wrong side though and lost everything. By the time I came along, there was nothing left. My mother died when I was a baby, leaving my father with five daughters. He managed to get husbands for a couple of my sisters, but he needed money for their dowries so he sold me to the brothel when I was fifteen." Pam sounded quite matter of fact about it.

"Pam, that's terrible, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. After all, they're all dry bones now, and I'm still here, so I guess I had the last laugh." She smiled unconvincingly.

"Anyway, in those days Eric didn't care about anyone except himself and Godric. Several of the girls disappeared while they were in the city, and I'd be willing to bet that he didn't bother controlling himself and just drained them. He used to love duelling as well. He'd deliberately cheat at cards, just to get called out. There was nothing he loved more than a good fight, and he didn't care who got hurt as a result."

It was hard to square the vampire who Pam was describing with the one she'd spent the last few days with, the one she'd fallen in love with. But then, Godric had changed, so why not Eric.

Her painful train of thought was interrupted by Pam.

"Right, we can go in now, he's finished with her." She indicated the door which led to the back office.

Sookie rolled her eyes, glad she didn't have the dubious benefit of vampire hearing.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, it seems you just can't stay away from me." Eric said coolly as they entered the office.

"Believe me, Mister Northman, I'm here on business, not pleasure."

"That's a shame, I thought perhaps I could interest you in a threesome," he smirked, glancing over at the Goth girl who was slumped out on the couch. Her bustier had disappeared and her skirt was hitched up around her hips. A red thong dangled from one ankle. She had the dazed appearance of someone who had been glamoured, and the bite marks were still visible on her neck.

Sookie wasn't sure which of the two of them disgusted her the most. The girl obviously had no self-respect, she thought unkindly, but Eric was quite happy to leave her in that humiliating position, and hadn't even bothered to heal her wounds properly.

"Wait for me in the bar," he ordered, leaving it to Pam to pull the girl's skirt back into position, giving her just a little modesty.

"So I'm wondering," he said, turning to Sookie, "why a complete stranger is so keen to see me."

Before Sookie could answer, Pam cut in. "Eric, she's not a stranger. You just don't remember her."

Eric looked at her, puzzlement clearly showing on his face. "Pamela, when have I ever forgotten anything, or anyone?" He said, imperiously.

Pam had moved behind the desk and started fiddling with Eric's laptop.

"Perhaps this will give you a clue." She turned the machine around so that all three of them could see it, and selected a folder on the desktop. As she clicked on the first file a grainy image appeared on screen. Sookie could tell immediately it was taken from a security camera, and after a couple of moments she realised it was located inside the Fangtasia bar, probably over the front door from the look of it.

The date in the bottom corner of the screen was a couple of months back, and the bar was busy. A tall dark man entered the bar, with a shorter blonde woman, who was wearing a white dress with some kind of flower pattern. Sookie gasped as she realised the woman was her. It was the night Bill had first brought her to Fangtasia, when she was looking for clues as to who had murdered Maudette and Dawn.

She watched, fascinated, as the two of them made their way to the bar to question Longshadow, then over to one of the booths. Finally they were summoned to sit with Eric and Pam. Sookie shook her head at the thought of the naïve girl she had been back then. Pam just smiled, while Eric looked puzzled. It took him a moment to make the connection between the woman on the film and the one in the room.

"This was you, at Fangtasia?" He asked, clearly unable to remember anything about it. He looked worried as he watched himself on the screen.

"There's more," Pam said, dryly, and clicked to open another file. This time the bar was almost empty as the same two figures walked in.

"Please, Pam, no," Sookie begged, knowing what was to come. A fat, sweaty, white man was sitting at a table, while Eric and Pam leaned nonchalantly at the bar. Longshadow was there, cleaning glasses, looking bored.

"Sorry, Sookie, he needs to see it, it might jog his memory. At least there's no sound, so we don't get to hear Ginger screaming."

Sookie got up and walked over to the shelves, developing a sudden interest in the stock of cleaning products. After a couple of minutes, Pam called her back, "It's okay, all done," she said, moving onto the next file.

Once again Fangtasia was empty, and once again Sookie watched herself arrive with Bill, but this time her clothes were torn and she was bleeding. She felt a stab of pain, as she remembered only too vividly the agony she had experienced at the hands of the Maenad. It was strange to watch the clip, as she remembered nothing else of that evening. What struck her most of all though, was the look on Eric's face as he watched the healer perform her treatments. He had an expression of real concern, and even a hint of tenderness. She exchanged glances with Pam, and they both looked at Eric.

"How many more?" he asked. He didn't look at all happy, but the two women couldn't tell whether than was on account of the memory loss or the evidence that he had so recently been capable of human emotions.

"Every visit Sookie has ever made to Fangtasia. You had them all downloaded from the security system and saved. Don't you remember any of them?"

Eric shook his head. Pam skimmed through the rest of the clips. Eric demanded to see the last one twice; the one where he was burned and bloody, and so weak that Bill had to tear Sookie's flesh to enable her to feed him her blood.

Sookie was surprised to see her own expression. At the time she'd been half crazy with exhaustion and loss of blood. She'd cursed every vamp she knew and rescinded their invitations to her house. Despite all that, her feelings for Eric were clearly visible on her face.

He looked puzzled and, for a few moments, Sookie thought she could feel something of his emotions. Once again the connection between them was short-lived.

"Fine, so I know you, and we have some kind of …" he paused, while trying to think of the right word, "relationship. What is it you want from me?"

Pam spoke first. "You need to know that Sookie is our friend and that we can trust her."

Sookie gave a weak smile. "I've come to offer my help. You're being threatened by the Necromancer, Marnie, and I've some ideas that might be able to deal with her."

Eric gave a derisive snort, and once again it was left to Pam to back her up.

"Eric, we need to take this seriously. She's threatening your businesses, our businesses, and I for one am not letting her take anything without a fight. If Sookie is willing to help us then we need to accept."

Eric turned to Sookie, "I still don't understand why you want to help us – what's in it for you?" he asked coldly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I do want to help you. I've been thinking about it all day. It would be so perfect if I could just walk away and never see any of you again. The problem is, some of my …uh….relatives, are very keen that I visit with them, on a permanent basis."

"And you don't want to go?" Pam interrupted, anticipated her next comment.

"No, but they have ways of forcing me, and I reckon I might need a bit of extra muscle to protect me."

"You could always ask a Were or a shifter, they have plenty of muscle…" Eric said, his tone derisive.

Sookie could feel the slender grip she had on her temper slipping away. "Fine," she snapped, "if you don't want my help I'll just go."

As she turned to leave, Pam hurried after her. "He has been cursed, you have to remember that," she said as they re-entered the bar.

"Yes, but isn't this just showing me the real Eric. I think I had a lucky escape Pam."

Pam sighed. "Look, Sookie, I need your help, even if Eric doesn't realise that he does. And I'm strong enough to defend you against your relatives in return. So what's our next move?"

"I don't think we should say anything more to Eric. We don't know what the other effects of the curse are. For all we know he could be transmitting information straight back to Marnie. I've got a couple of ideas I want to follow up so I'll let you know when there are any developments."

"Thanks, Sookie, I appreciate it." Pam sounded almost human.

Sookie looked back around the bar. Seeing the security tapes had brought back a flood of memories and most of them weren't good ones. It was so sweet that Eric had saved them all, but that thought just made her feel incredibly sad. It was his casual cruelty towards the Goth dancer that upset her. She knew he was quite capable of tearing a man limb from limb but that was in anger. She'd hated him for imprisoning Lafayette in the cellar, but she knew he'd had his reasons. This was different, it was gratuitous and just plain nasty.

The girl was sprawled over Eric's throne, still half naked. A crowd of men were ogling her, and it looked as if some were surreptitiously taking photos on their phones.

"Can't you get her covered up, Pam, it's degrading."

"You're such a spoilsport Sookie, I was rather enjoying the view."

Sookie's fierce glare spurred Pam into action and she ordered a waitress to get a Fangtasia T-shirt and panties for the girl.

She held it together as she walked out of the bar, head held high. It was only when she reached her car and sat behind the wheel that the tears came. All of a sudden she felt very alone, and very scared.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**In the book DTTW, Holly's son is called Cody, so I decided to use that name, even though it does risk confusion with Arlene's son Coby.**_

_**As all bookies know, Pamela was turned in London over two hundred years ago, and although she isn't given a surname in the books, Charlaine Harris has said that her name is Ravenscroft, which most fanfic writers use.**_

_**For reasons best known to themselves, the TB writers decided to rename her Swynford de Beaufort, and to make her younger than Bill Compton. Although this is a terrible indignity, I have written her back-story to fit with these details.**_

_**Finally just to say that I'm posting this chapter on 1st Feb 2011 which is my first anniversary as a Fanfiction writer - check out my Wordpress blog for more details.**_


	16. Season 4: Chapter 16

_**In the last chapter, Sookie got to see just how bad cursed Eric has become. For my reflections on his character, and how it compares with the TB canon, check out my author's note at the end of the chapter. **_

Pam experienced the strangest feeling as she watched Sookie walk to her car. After a few moments' reflection she decided that it was an emotion. It was so long since she had felt one that she couldn't immediately recognise what it was. She wasn't entirely sure how to react, but it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat in a hurry.

Not so long ago she had been forced to warn Eric against antagonising Yvetta, but that was for his sake, not because she cared about the dancer. This was a different person and a different situation. To upset Sookie, as he had, seemed cruel and unnecessary, even to her petrified heart.

"Well that was a great success," she announced, sarcastically, as she returned to the Fangtasia office.

Eric's attention was still focussed on his laptop, and he ignored her barbed comment. "Why are these files on my computer?" He sounded uncharacteristically puzzled.

"You put them there." Pam snapped back, rolling her eyes.

"Pam," his tone was intended as a warning that she was pushing at the limits of his tolerance

She ignored him, and moved closer to the desk, propping herself against it with one arm. "I'll tell you a story. Not that long ago, a vampire known as Bill Compton turned up in a small town called Bon Temps, about thirty miles north of here. He reported to you that, following the death of his last human descendant, he had decided to take over the property and live openly among humans."

Eric's face showed his disgust at the idea, but Pam ignored him and continued in the same matter of fact tone.

"Anyway, it turns out he was lying. There's a resident of Bon Temps who has special powers, powers which our delightful Queen, Sophie-Anne would like to annex. Compton is her chief procurer so she sent him to procure said resident."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yes. Unfortunately his procurement was a little too successful. He fell in love with the girl and she fell in love with him."

"Where exactly is this sorry tale leading?" Eric's attention had begun to wander.

"This 'sorry tale' is me trying to explain how you've managed to devastate the first human you've ever cared about, the one who stood by you when Godric met the sun, the one…" she didn't get to finish the sentence as Eric interrupted, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Godric is dead? I don't believe you, I would have felt something."

"Ring Isabel if you want," Pam responded, holding out her cell-phone for him to use, "she can tell you."

Eric ignored the offer and extracted his own phone from the pocket of his jeans. Pam heard it ring, and then the heavily accented voice of the Texan Vampire came on the line.

"Who is the sheriff of your area, Isabel?" Eric asked, keeping his voice as neutral as his question.

"The AVL still haven't agreed a permanent replacement so I'm standing in for now. I miss Godric though; I still can't believe that he chose to meet the sun." She paused, waiting for a response from Eric but none was forthcoming.

"Well, it's good to speak with you Eric. If there's ever anything I can help you with, you only have to call. Oh, and give my regards to Sookie, she really is quite something, for a human."

Eric snapped his phone shut quietly, but Pam could detect just a hint of red in the corner of his eye.

"I just don't get it, Pam. You've said often enough that the human are just vermin, here only to serve us. Why is everyone suddenly so concerned about this one?"

Pam had by now reached the limit of her tolerance, as she snapped at her maker, "For fuck sake Eric, she saved your ungrateful, undead existence. She let you use her as bait, and even after that she rescued you from the sun, and gave you her blood." Pam's heels clacked on the office floor as she stomped angrily up and down. "Besides, you were keen enough to trick her into drinking your blood when you had the chance."

"If I've had her blood, and she's had mine, why can't I feel her?"

"That I don't know, but I have an idea. Let's just test something. I'll go out to the bar and you call me. I'll come back in when I feel the pull."

She sashayed out of the office with an exaggerated swing of the hips and walked through to the bar to wait. A particularly gorgeous young brunette caught her eye. She had the nervous grin of a first timer, and Pam returned it with her most dazzling smile. Unfortunately it only had the effect of terrifying the girl, who turned tail and ran to join her companions. Meanwhile there was no sign of the maker's call she had been expecting from Eric.

She waited another five minutes then returned to the office. Eric was looking worried.

"I called you over and over, did you not feel it?"

"Not a thing."

"It must be very old magic to be this powerful. I have never heard of anyone being able to break the maker-child bond before."

Pam's sense of relief that he was finally taking the matter seriously was tempered with her concern at just how bad things must be. She winced involuntarily.

"What?" Eric challenged.

"I could have put Sookie in danger again. If it's such a powerful spell, and we have no idea what else it might be capable of. For all I know it could give the necromancer access to your thoughts."

"Well in that case we'd better work out exactly what we're going to do about it. And according to you, this human, Sookie Stackhouse will help us."

"She said she would, but after your little performance tonight she may well change her mind."

"But she means something to me, and I mean something to her?" He still sounded unconvinced.

"You did, yes."

"In that case tomorrow night we will go to see her."

_**Next morning, in Bon Temps**_

'_Everything will look better in the morning_'. It was one of her grandmother's favourite little homilies, but, to Sookie's surprise, when she woke she didn't feel anywhere near as bad as she expected to. How on earth she had made it back the previous night without crashing remained a mystery. Her vision had been blurred with tears, and she'd had to pull over several times to wipe her eyes.

Now she was determined to put that hurt behind her. As Scarlett O'Hara said, "_tomorrow is another day_."

The first order of business was to make some fresh lemonade. She'd taken Preston's advice to heart and asked Sam to order her a couple of crates from his fruit and veg wholesaler. She was busy slicing and juicing when the doorbell rang. Even though she was expecting Holly and Cody, the sudden noise gave her a start and she nicked her thumb.

She waved her visitors through to the sitting room, sucking the cut as they took their seats, both looking rather wary. The niceties of lemonade and sweet tea out of the way, Sookie turned to the boy.

"Your Mom tells me you've been having bad dreams," she said, kindly.

The little boy looked at her apprehensively; then transferred his gaze to the floor, fixing his attention on a threadbare spot on the rug. '_Mom will be so angry_,' he was thinking.

"Holly, why don't you let me have a little while alone with Cody," Sookie suggested.

Holly didn't look happy about the idea, but she got up and went to sit outside on the porch.

"No-one's going to be angry with you, Cody."

The little boy looked for a minute as if he was going to burst into tears. Sookie offered him another glass of lemonade which seemed to calm him a little. Then she waited.

"It's not a dream, I can hear voices inside my head, but they're real," he blurted out abruptly.

Sookie gave an understanding nod and waited for him to continue.

"Well, it's one voice really, a lady, and she tells me to do bad things. I don't want to do them, really I don't, but once she's said it, I can't stop myself." Now he was beginning to cry, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. His little body shook as he continued. "She told me to put spiders in Alisha Jones' lunch box and I did, even though Alisha is my friend. Then she told me to beat up Coby after school and to say the vampires would come for him at night if he told anyone. Coby's stronger than me, but I beat him easily."

"What does the lady sound like?" Sookie asked.

"She's old…" Cody replied, uncertainly, "and she sounds kinda….coloured?"

The suggestion of age, Sookie discounted. To a boy like Cody, anyone much older than her would be considered old. He was unlikely to have mistaken the accent though, that was quite distinctive. The thing was it didn't sound anything like the woman she knew as Marnie.

She felt at a loss as to how to help the boy. She'd learned to develop her own shields to block out the thoughts of others, but she had no idea how to transfer that skill to another. Still, she reached out to the boy and took his small hands in hers.

"First of all, I want you to promise you'll say sorry to Alisha and Coby," she said, kindly but firmly.

The little boy nodded.

Tell them you're suffering from…" she cast her mind around, thinking of the most recent daytime TV shows she'd watched for an idea, "….Oppositional Defiant Disorder." Yes, that sounded good; meaningless but suitably serious.

"Now hold my hands tight and concentrate."

Cody complied, screwing up his eyes to indicate how hard he was trying. Sookie meanwhile focussed on her own mental shields and visualised them transferring through her hands to the boy. She felt an odd tingle in her arms as she did so, and saw Cody tense involuntarily.

"Next time you hear the voice, I want you to tell it to go away. Say you don't want to listen, and you won't do what she tells you. Then I want you to tell your Mom exactly what happened." She watched Cody carefully, as he opened his eyes and nodded. "Good, now go wait outside, and ask your Mom if she'll come back in."

Holly looked apprehensive as she re-entered the room. "Did you find out anything?" she asked.

"I don't know what to make of it, Holly," Sookie replied, unsure of how much to tell her. "Do you think your friend Marnie is completely in control of her powers?"

"Yes," Holly didn't sound too certain about it though. She paused briefly before continuing, "well, that is recently she seems to be a lot more powerful. For a long time I thought she was a bit of a fraud, to tell you the truth."

"Look, I'm going to leave it to Cody to tell you what's been the matter with him. I can't explain it, but it's obvious that something wasn't quite right with the magic Marnie used on him." She decided not to say any more, it was safest to let Holly make up her own mind. Her best hope was that at least she had planted a seed of doubt. The fewer allies Marnie had, the better.

It was nearly lunchtime when they left, but Sookie found she had completely lost her appetite. The thought of anyone using an innocent child like that made her so angry. It brought back painful memories of her own childhood, when her parents had been sacrificed for something she still didn't fully understand.

One thing was certain, she wasn't going to sit around in Bon Temps waiting for things to work themselves out, or worse still wait for Eric and Pam to sort everything. She determined to go to Shreveport and see this Marnie woman for herself. She changed into a short-sleeved dress and cardigan before she could change her mind.

Thirty minutes later, she had parked up outside a small shopping mall in a quiet suburb of Shreveport and walked into the small shop. It was full of over-priced 'new age' tat and smelled of patchouli oil. Inside, for the first time, she got a really good look at the woman who had the power to ruin her life. She was so mousy and frumpy; it was hard to believe she could be a threat to anyone.

"Sit down, my dear," Marnie motioned to a table which was dominated by a crystal ball. It was so predictable that Sookie had to fight the urge to laugh. A pack of tarot cards lay next to it, and it was these which Marnie picked up as Sookie took the seat opposite her.

She handed the cards to Sookie with instructions to shuffle them. "I want you to focus on whatever it is that is troubling you, my dear. Push every other thought from your mind and ask the cards your question."

Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but Marnie silenced her. "Don't say it out loud, that is not necessary."

Following the instructions she shuffled the pack several times. "_Will I ever find true love_?" was the question she had decided on. She didn't expect an answer from the cards, but it was something Marnie must have been asked hundreds of times, so it shouldn't raise any suspicions. Meanwhile she would try to focus on the older woman's thoughts.

As she put the cards back down, Marnie reached out to take her hands. Sookie adopted a serious expression, but her focus was entirely on the contents of Marnie's mind. What she heard surprised and puzzled her. There appeared to be two voices. The voice she recognised was thinking about the reading ahead, worried about interpreting the cards correctly. The voice she didn't recognised was much less clear, but appeared to be muttering '_stop wasting time, get on with the business, I can't wait forever_'.

This second voice sounded elderly, and if Sookie had been forced to guess she would have said the speaker was black, there was something about the accent and the intonation that sounded familiar to her. She remembered what Cody had said that morning about the voices in his head.

Slowly the cards were laid out, face down in the shape of a cross. As the first one was turned over, Sookie felt a stab of pain. It was the Lovers.

"You recognise it then," Marnie noted, "but this is reversed. It indicates deception and dishonesty. It is a warning as well, you should not make any important decisions too hastily. This card represents your present situation."

As she watched the reveal of the second card, Sookie was unable to supress a gasp: The Devil. Marnie looked puzzled and Sookie couldn't resist trying to listen into her thoughts. It appeared that she had been getting this card a lot, and it was worrying her. She gave no indication of this, though, as she explained the meaning, "This position indicates the obstacles you face. The Devil symbolises true evil, greed, bondage, emotional blackmail."

That could be an awful lot of people, Sookie thought to herself, but said nothing.

"The third card," Marnie continued, "indicates how things may seem." She turned over the Five of Wands. "This indicates dilemmas and upheavals that cannot be avoided."

'_No shit Sherlock_,' Sookie thought but still remained silent. She'd seen enough documentaries to know that most of what was passed off as being communication from the spirit world was just good cold reading of the words and reactions of the sitter.

"This next card is important; it is an indication of what it at the heart of the matter you have presented." She turned over the Tower. "It is reversed, meaning conflict and change. It seems that you face some dramatic challenges in your life."

"The fifth card will tell us what caused your present situation." Marnie paused for dramatic effect; clients seemed to like that, she found. "The Two of Wands, reversed. This symbolises naked ambition, achieved dishonestly."

It was a strange hand, Marnie thought, complex and disturbing. The woman in front of her looked so gentle and kind, out of keeping with the powerful forces which the cards were indicating.

"We move now into the future cards, this will tell us some of the things which will influence you." She turned over the Lion. "Strength – this is good, it represents courage and the power of love. The next card will tell us more about how the situation will unfold."

Sookie's eyes widened as she saw the hanged man, surely this couldn't be positive.

Marnie must have recognised her expression, as she moved to reassure her, "don't worry, this is not as bad as it seems; it indicates upheaval, many things will be transformed in your life. There will be sacrifice, but it will be for your future benefit."

Any hope of focussing on Marnie's inner voice had disappeared, as Sookie found herself drawn into the meaning of the cards. She wished they could speak a little more clearly; who were the evil forces. Possibly Marnie, but then perhaps they were indicating Eric, or Bill Compton. She determined to be wary of all of them.

The next card, Marnie explained, would be a person who would be a powerful influence for good. "The High Priestess: This represents feminine influence and intuitive insight. She may be hidden and work behind the scenes, but she will be working in your favour."

Sookie thought briefly of Pam, but then rejected the idea. Although the female vampire had been behaving a little more kindly towards her, she doubted they could ever be friends. Perhaps the card referred to her cousin, Claudine. She didn't have many close female friends to choose from, and certainly neither Tara nor Arlene had demonstrated a great deal of insight in their relationships recently.

"Now we come to your own hopes and fears," Marnie explained, as she turned over the penultimate card. It was the Queen of Swords. Marnie nodded sagely. "The Queen is a complex character. She is courageous and intelligent, and able to overcome adversity, especially when experienced at the hands of men." She examined Sookie carefully. This wasn't a card she saw often in her readings, but somehow she knew it was quite appropriate for the woman in front of her. Then, without warning, the voice she dreaded popped into her head.

'_Do not trust her_,' the old woman said, '_she is allied with the vampire, she is dangerous. Spend no more time with her_.'

Marnie's eyes had clouded over and she no longer saw the woman in front of her. Sookie shuddered, wishing that she had never come. She'd heard every word that was in Marnie's head of course, and that, combined with the spooky effect of seeing Marnie in the state of possession, brought home just what kind of a threat they faced.

Then, just as suddenly, Marnie snapped out of her trance, and turned the final card as if nothing untoward had happened.

It was the Star. As soon as she saw it, Sookie felt a sense of peace.

"You can tell that this is a good outcome, I can see that," Marnie said. "You are right. The Star represents fresh hope, renewal, new beginnings."

"Well that's all very interesting," Sookie said hurriedly, keen to get out as soon as she could. "How much do I owe you?" She fished the twenty dollars which Marnie requested out of her purse, and left with a quick goodbye.

It was getting dark as she left the little store, the sun fully hidden below the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure approaching through the small parking lot. She recognised the flash of auburn hair instantly, but to her surprise Jessica ducked down behind a car, avoiding her. Sookie walked towards her but by the time she reached the spot, the young vampire had disappeared. She shook her head, feeling slightly sick. Jessica could of course be visiting the dry cleaners or the liquor store which were the only other occupants of the small shopping mall, but somehow she doubted that either was her intended destination

Checking her watch, she realised she had little over an hour to drive home, change, and get to Merlotte's for her evening shift. Her little car rattled and groaned as she pushed it to its limits along Highway 70. For once, she didn't notice the noise; her mind was still fixed on the tarot reading. She'd only done it as a device to try to get into Marnie's head, but what she heard had disturbed her.

The warnings of conflict and change had come as no surprise of course – that was her life ever since the night she'd first met Bill Compton. What had shocked her most was the look she'd seen on Marnie's face when the Devil card was revealed. True evil, she had said. There were plenty of candidates for that, the question was how to find out which of them was the real threat.

The security light on her porch illuminated two figures sitting perfectly still on the bench. Even from a distance their posture marked them out as vampire, and they were both distinctive enough to leave her in no doubt of whom her visitors were. To her surprise, though, she felt a distinct tug in her chest as she got out of the car and walked towards the house. At the same moment Eric snapped out of that strange state of downtime which vampire went into when nothing was happening, followed a couple of seconds later by Pam.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked Pam, a little breathless from running up the steps, "I thought we weren't meant to know each other."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, things are moving fast."

Puzzlement, mixed with concern, showed on Sookie's face, as Pam continued.

"We've had another message from the woman Marnie. She has Jessica and will stake her in two night's time if we don't meet her demands."

"I saw her there tonight, as I was leaving," Sookie blurted out, unable to contain her shock. "She avoided me, but I know she went there of her own free will."

"Stupid girl," Pam muttered under her breath.

"What do you expect if Bill Compton is her maker, as you say he is?" It was the first time Eric had spoken, and both women turned to glare at him.

"What were you doing at Marnie's?" Pam asked Sookie, ignoring her maker's intervention.

"I just…" Sookie hesitated, wondering if she needed to justify herself, "I wanted to check her out, see if I could find out anything about her that might help, so I said I needed a tarot reading."

"Really!" Pam looked genuinely interested, which made Sookie smile. "What did you find out?"

"Well, it seems the cause of my problems is someone who is ambitious and dishonest. Of course I have no idea who that could be." Sookie replied, sending a suspicious glare in Eric's direction. "The main obstacle facing me is something truly evil, greedy, and into emotional blackmail. Apart from that, all I have to worry about is conflict, upheaval and sacrifice… just a normal day in the life of Sookie Stackhouse I guess."

"I meant what did you find out about Marnie; although I have to say your reading sounds quite fascinating, I wonder if she would do one for me."

Sookie rolled her eyes and walked towards her front door, followed silently by the two vampires. She and Pam took seats in the living room, while Eric went to stand by the fireplace. Sookie watched him as he stared intently into the dead embers of the grate, as if he were expecting something to emerge from them.

"Marnie is definitely possessed by someone, or something. I could hear the voice, but I've no idea who it is…..Eric will you stop that," she snapped at her former lover who was prowling round the room, picking up items, sniffing them and putting them down again.

"I think she might be a black woman though. I wondered about asking Lafayette if he might have any contacts in Shreveport…"

"Lafayette?" Eric interrupted, with a strangely puzzled expression.

"Oh you know, he's the one who…" Pam began in an exasperated tone, then stopped suddenly, remembering that Sookie knew nothing about the V-dealing, "…who had your blood."

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but took one look at Pam's fierce expression and thought better of it.

"Listen guys, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get to work, I'm hungry and I'm running late, so if you wouldn't mind."

Neither Pam, nor Eric moved. Sookie ignored them and stomped upstairs to change.

They were still there, in the same positions as she had left them, when she came back down. She'd decided it was still warm enough to wear her summer shorts and T-shirt uniform. Eric gave her an appraising look. It was blatantly carnal of course, but for a moment Sookie wondered if there wasn't just a hint of something softer and kinder. She dismissed the thought. She'd heard it too often before; women making excuses for their men's violence, infidelity or just plain thoughtlessness. It was not a place she intended to go.

"We have one more night to prepare." Pam said, emerging from her downtime. "Eric and I will summon as many vampire as we can.

"You're not thinking of taking them head-on surely," Sookie replied.

"Can you suggest a better way?" Pam snapped back.

Sookie had to admit that she couldn't. "I think we need to find out as much as possible about the threat we face," she suggested tentatively. "Bill Compton is Jessica's maker, he needs to know what's happening."

Eric scowled at the mention of the name. He wasn't even sure why, but just the sound of it made him feel irrationally angry.

Pam shrugged. "We will need to meet again tomorrow night to make our plan of action. Will you come to Fangtasia? I will close the club early. Bring anyone who you are sure will help us."

Sookie looked uncertain, a stray glance in the direction of the Viking giving away her feelings.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves himself." Pam said as she turned to leave.

Eric gave Sookie a look that was almost wistful as he turned to follow his child. Sookie ignored him, she wasn't going to fall for that again. Turning off the lights she followed the two vampire out of her house and locked the door behind her.

_**Author's note: I didn't quite know how to handle some of the reaction to the last chapter, and it's taken a while to decide how to respond. On one hand I'm pleased to have readers expressing their opinions about the story, but I do feel bad about upsetting people with my portrayal of Eric. I felt it was necessary for the story, as I'm doing the amnesia plot the opposite way round. Bearing in mind this is entirely a True Blood story, set in the world of Alan Ball's show and not CH's books, **__**I didn't think I was taking the character much further than we saw in Season 1 where he emphasised his lack of emotions, and complete lack of concerns for any human, for example when he witnessed Jessica's turning, or kicked the fangbanger in the head. There was also some quite nasty Eric in S2 when he had Lafayette and the others chained up in the Fangtasia cellar.**_

_**I know people enjoyed the sex scene in S3E01 because we got to see plenty of Alexander S, but really it was quite sordid with Yvetta in that bondage-style position (it certainly didn't look very comfortable!). The fangbanger in my story did willingly choose to dance for him and have sex with him, and as he's forgotten that he ever had feelings for Sookie, it wouldn't occur to him that she might be upset. I can see though that for some readers I did go too far, and I can only apologise to those people who really hated it.**_

_**Of course, having read the reviews, it's very tempting to try to justify myself retrospectively in the subsequent chapters. I've tried to avoid doing that, but I think it's inevitable for me to need to add some points of explanation – I hope it's not too heavy handed.**_

_**PS – as I explained in the last chapter, the Cody/Coby thing is confusing, but those are the two boy's names (Holly and Arlene's sons) so I've gone with them.**_

_**Also, if you know anything about Tarot readings, you'll probably be cringing at my description – I freely confess to having taken it all from the internet so I'm bound to have made mistakes!**_


	17. Season 4: Chapter 17

_**The story so far: Sookie returned from the land of the Fae to find Eric hiding out in her house. He had been threatened by the witch Marnie, who is possessed by the spirit of a necromancer. A foolish decision by Pam to give shelter to Yvetta enabled Marnie/Hallow to cast a spell on Eric. As well as losing all memories of the time since he met Sookie, he has also lost every vestige of his humanity and reverted to a cold-hearted and callous vampire persona. Marnie is holding Jessica hostage and threatening to end her existence, forcing Sookie and Pam to seek to build a supernatural alliance to take her on.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with this story – I'm sorry the updates have been so slow in coming.**_

As Sookie drove to Merlotte's for the afternoon shift, she couldn't help but reflect on how dramatically her life had changed in just a few months. On the positive side she was gaining some new skills, but on the negative side they were not the kind of talents you could include in a resume, or at least not for any normal job.

Of all the challenges she had faced, the task in front of her for the next thirty-six hours had to be the most daunting. It wasn't going to be easy to get enough support amongst the supernatural community to mount an attack on Marnie's coven and rescue Jessica. The truth was she really had very little idea where to start.

With some reluctance, she'd put in a call to Alcide before leaving home. She already owed him so much after everything he'd done to help her find and rescue Bill Compton. But, on the other hand, if Marnie was successful in controlling a powerful vampire like Eric, there was little doubt that it would encourage her to take on the other Supe communities. Louisiana and Mississippi Weres had interests in construction that were, post-Katrina, pretty lucrative and would surely be of interest to her.

Sookie knew Alcide had a soft spot for her and from the tone of his voice she strongly suspected that his regard had not diminished. She'd toyed with the idea of suggesting they meet up socially, but hesitated, not able to cope with the rejection if he said no. Instead she got his reluctant agreement that he would speak to Pam that night and consider offering the support of his Pack.

The thought of Alcide made her smile as she pulled into the parking lot of the bar. He was definitely one of the good guys. She still couldn't understand how he could have got involved with a skanky 'ho like Debbie Pelt, but then maybe she was different before she got hooked on V.

If Pam rounded up all the northern Louisiana Vampires, and Alcide came through with his pack, they would be good for muscle. What they'd be missing would be brains, people with knowledge of how Marnie, and whoever was controlling her, operated.

'Holly', she said, not realising that she had spoken out loud. Would it be too much to hope that she would be in today? Sam's new barmaid definitely owed her, after Sookie had sorted out her son Cody's nightmares, the problem was, she didn't know if she could trust the woman.

The bar was virtually empty when she walked in. The only customer was Jane Bodenhouse, the town alcoholic, who was starting unusually early even for her. Sookie didn't even make it out back to drop her purse in Sam's office before Holly swooped down and embraced her in an enthusiastic hug.

"Sookie, I can't thank you enough. Cody had his best night's sleep in weeks. He's completely transformed. I don't know what you did to him, but I sure am grateful."

Sookie decided to listen in to what she was thinking, it was rude, but these were desperate times. It turned out that Holly was wondering if she should confide her doubts about Marnie. Seizing her opportunity Sookie responded urgently. "May I give you some advice Holly? You know there are powers out there much stronger than any of us realise and it's really not a good idea to go messing with them."

That seemed to open a floodgate as Holly grasped her by the arm and blurted out, "I know Sookie. For ages I thought Marnie was just a fraud. She was so desperate to be part of our community and we used to humour her, it was useful, with her having the shop and all – she'd let us use her back room as a meeting place for free. I mean some of us…_Wiccans_ …you know," she dropped her voice briefly, looking just a little embarrassed at her revelation; "…we do have powers. It's a gift you're born with, but you have to practise. And we only use them for good; well at least most of us do…"

She was babbling so fast now that Sookie could barely keep up. Using her free hand she stroked Holly's arm for reassurance, and used the opportunity to guide her over towards the condiment table. Jane Bodenhouse was taking a rather unhealthy interest in their conversation.

"Then something happened. She started getting predictions right, and not just the easy, obvious things that anyone with half a brain can do; hers were, like, real detailed."

"Did you notice anything different about her?" Sookie asked warily, knowing the importance of the answer.

"Do you know, I've thought a lot about that. The only thing I can think of is the crystal ball she got. Normally she was so keen to show off, but she was really…defensive…when anyone asked about it. She just said she picked it up second hand at a Boot Sale."

They both jumped guiltily as the door banged shut. Maxine Fortenberry and two of her friends had come in –they'd fallen out with the owner of Crawdaddy's restaurant in town on account of Maxine's political views, so they'd taken to having their morning coffee and catch up at Merlotte's. They picked a table in Sookie's section and waved to get her attention.

"Don't worry, Holly, everything will be fine," Sookie said, trying to sound reassuring. Maybe she had the clue she needed. Then another thought seized her and she reached out to keep Holly's attention for a few more seconds. "Has she mentioned any…events…she might be organising?"

Holly looked thoughtful so Sookie seized the chance to listen in to her thoughts.

'_I shouldn't say….she did say it was secret….Sookie's been such a good friend…I don't want to spoil her big event…she said people were coming from all over.'_

"Come on, we'd better get back to work before Sam bawls us out," Sookie put on her best fake smile. She'd got pretty much everything she needed.

The moment she had been dreading most came later that afternoon when Jason walked in with his road crew buddies, who of course included Hoyt. She knew she would have to say something to him. Naturally they chose the busiest part of the shift to make their entrance, but eventually things quietened down and she was able to prise him away from his buddies.

"Have you heard from Jessica yet?" she asked.

His answer was obvious from the look of alarm on his face before he even opened his mouth.

"What's happened?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"Not the Fellowship?" he replied, and Sookie couldn't avoid hearing that his distraught expression was matched by gruesome thoughts of Jessica being crucified at dawn. A breakaway Fellowship cell in Utah had done that recently, and pictures were all over the internet.

"No," Sookie briefly took his hands to offer comfort, but recoiled at the violent images, and dropped them just as suddenly. Hoyt looked hurt but said nothing.

"There's a…" she hesitated, not sure of the best way to describe Marnie. Hoyt was as comfortable as any resident of Bon Temps with the existence of Vampires, and the havoc wreaked by Marianne had alerted people to the existence of more than one type of supernatural in their midst. Still, this was a conversation they needed to have in private, she decided. "Just let me get my tables sorted, then I'll take a break and explain everything."

"Okay," he agreed, looking as unhappy as she had ever seen him.

Sookie hurried as fast as she could to top up her tables, making sure all her customers were well stocked with food and drink. Then, with a quick gesture to Sam who was keeping bar as usual, she hurried outside. Hoyt stood up and followed her.

"There's a woman in Shreveport. She's a fortune teller, runs one of those new age shops, you know the kind of thing, incense and crystals," Sookie began, "the thing is she's also a witch…"

Hoyt's eyes grew wide, "you mean like in Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Not quite. As far as I know she doesn't have a broomstick, and I didn't see a cauldron," she smiled weakly. "I'm not exactly sure what powers she does have, but I do know that she is planning to use them for evil."

"Why did she pick on Jessica though?" Hoyt looked genuinely puzzled.

"I really have no idea, I thought you might know. The thing is, I think Jessica went to see her of her own free will – she must have hoped that Marnie would be able to perform some kind of magic for her." She left the thought hanging while Hoyt considered the implications of what she had said.

A horrible thought began to form in Hoyt's mind. He tried to dismiss it, but now that he was presented with the evidence, all the signs he had tried to ignore flashed up in front of him once again. He decided against sharing his suspicions with Sookie. Whether he was right or wrong, it was something which should be kept between Jessica and himself.

"I don't understand why you're not more fired up," he said instead, sounding accusatory, "I thought you were cool with the vamps. I mean, with Bill Compton being your boyfriend 'n all."

"He was my boyfriend," Sookie replied, sadly.

Hoyt ignored her, seemingly determined to finish his point without interruption. "Jason told me all about Dallas, how you rescued Eric Northman from the Fellowship, and saved his life after the bombing."

That thought brought a scowl to her face, resurrecting memories of how much she had hated Eric then, when she realised he had tricked her. She was sure he'd only done it to get at Bill; he hadn't even considered the impact on her.

Hoyt watched her carefully, realising he had made an error, even though he had no idea what it was. He changed tack.

"I thought Jessica was your friend. She likes you, she's often said so."

"I am her friend, and I'll do everything I can to save her."

"I think you should speak to Lafayette. I'm not sure what's going on with him, but ever since he met that guy Jesus, he's been different somehow. I think he's hiding something."

Sookie wasn't too sure that Lafayette would be keen to help the vampires, not after his terrible experiences in the cellar of Fangtasia. She said nothing though; they'd agreed a long time ago that it was a secret never to be shared.

Checking her watch, she realised that the flamboyant short-order cook would be arriving soon for the evening shift. She had no idea where he got his energy, but after a day toiling with the road crew he would go home to change then reappear ready for his second job.

Sure enough a few minutes later the low roar of a powerful engine announced the arrival of possibly the fanciest car ever to grace Merlotte's parking lot. Lafayette got out of the car with his usual swagger, but his demeanour changed as he saw Sookie waiting for him by the back door. She had a determined look on her face, and that usually meant trouble.

"Nice car!" Sookie only intended to be polite, and was surprised by Lafayette's reaction. She knew him well enough to recognise guilt when she saw it, and lifted her shields to listen in.

'_Shit, what if she recognises it, she'll guess…damn, I shouldn't have…"_

"Did Sam give everyone a raise while I was away?" she asked sarcastically, while racking her brains to think of anyone who they both knew who would have that kind of money. There was only one person, but she couldn't think of a single good reason why Eric would give Lafayette a car, and even fewer reasons why Lafayette would accept. Still, Pam had mentioned his name last night, so it was worth a fishing expedition.

"Or was it Eric's idea of compensation?"

"Yes…yes" Lafayette said out loud, but that wasn't the response that interested Sookie. "_Thank fuck, if she believes that….._"

"I wasn't born yesterday. I have no idea what arrangement you have with Eric Northman, but we'll say no more about it. There is something I need you to help me with though."

Lafayette managed to look both relieved and reluctant at the same time, the warring emotions playing very clearly across his face.

"Do you know many people in Shreveport?" she asked.

"You mean among dem' coloured folks?" Lafayette countered, covering his confusion with an exaggerated accent.

Sookie pulled a face. "I heard about an old woman who had…powers…I think she was some kind of witch."

His face lost all its animation. His expression reminded Sookie of the post-traumatic stress he'd suffered after his imprisonment in the Fangtasia cellar, and she felt a wave of guilt for reminding him.

"I'm sorry to put you though this, but Jessica's been kidnapped and we have to help her."

"What do you want from me?"

"Just some information, anything you know about this woman."

Lafayette draped an arm around her shoulder and guided her over to the smoking shelter where they could have some privacy.

"Things have been turned upside down while you've been away, Sook. I guess people done told you about Jesus…" he waited for to acknowledge the point before continuing, "well, he has…powers…and it turns out that I have them too."

"The woman you're talking about, she's some kind of second cousin to me, we share a great, great, great-grandmother. She was African, and she had some serious ju-ju shit going down. Anyone who messed with her or her people wound up dead. The story goes that she was betrayed and condemned to death by burning – like she was a witch or something.

"She left a few possessions behind. I heard that they would give the person with the right skills the power to raise the dead. She wanted to raise an army to fight the slave-owners and liberate her people. That never happened, but I guess the things she left never disappeared.

"My cousin, she used to help people out when they couldn't afford their medical bills an' such. I haven't seen her in an age, but I heard that she changed. Someone told me she'd been ripped off in a property deal by some Vamps and that she'd threatened revenge on them."

Sookie was thoughtful as Lafayette recounted the history to her. It certainly made sense with the facts she had.

"Well she seems to have decided to get someone else to do her dirty work, a woman called Marnie, but she's going after the Vampires right enough, starting with Eric Northman." She paused, to gauge Lafayette's reaction. "I know he's no friend of yours but Jessica doesn't deserve to suffer. Besides if Marnie is successful in taking on the vamps, who knows who she'll come after next."

Lafayette was paying close attention to the dirt beneath his feet, kicking it and drawing little patterns with his shoe. He said nothing.

A voice sounded from the door of the bar, "Lafayette, will you get your shit in here now, man." It was Terry, yelling. "There's hungry folks need feeding."

"Fine Sookie, I'll help you," he blurted out, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Sookie murmured, more to herself than to anyone else, as she accompanied him inside to finish her shift, "so do I."

Arriving home just after sun-down, Sookie wanted nothing more than to take a long soak in the tub and have an early night. It wasn't just the thought of driving to Shreveport that upset he, it was the prospect of seeing Eric again.

It was impossible to think of him without regret for what might have been; what they had lost which might never be regained. The time they had together had been so brief, but it was long enough for her to discover her feelings for him. She'd thought she loved Bill Compton, but now she realised that was just infatuation. The excitement of finding that she couldn't hear his thoughts, and the discovery of how much she enjoyed sex, had blinded her to his controlling behaviour and the many warning signs that he was not all he seemed.

She must have been real bad in a previous life, she decided, to be betrayed by her first love and abandoned by her second.

Pushing the negative thoughts away she determined to be adult about the situation. She had to deal with him, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him upset her. So after a quick shower and a sandwich, she pulled on some old jeans and a shirt, and set off for the now-familiar drive.

Fangtasia was quiet when she entered. The dais at the end of the club was empty; Eric's elaborate chair stood unoccupied. Sookie glanced around, looking for him. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help herself. As she turned back, she realised that Pam had materialised silently at her side. The vampire gave her arm a reassuring squeeze; or at least Sookie assumed it was intended to offer comfort. Unfortunately Pam sometimes forgot her own strength and it hurt more than a little.

Sookie forced a smile. "How is everything?" she asked.

"Worryingly quiet," Pam replied, looking worried. "There's been no further word from Marnie, and everything seems to be perfectly normal." She gave an involuntary glance across the room.

Sookie followed her gaze. She could see Eric's distinctive blond hair above the top of one of the seating booths. Two women were walking away, whispering to each other, but their posture spoke clearly of rejection.

"He's been on his best behaviour," Pam observed with a hint of a smile.

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean it. I told him he was out of order, the way he was treating you, and I think he recognises it."

"Good, anyway I haven't come here to talk about Eric," Sookie said firmly, "we should go to the office and talk in private."

"You go; I'll join you in a minute when I've found someone to take over on door duty."

Pam's glance at Eric, and his movement in response was so quick that Sookie barely saw him leave his booth. By the time she reached the office he was sitting behind the desk, feet propped up in a nonchalant pose. Sookie scowled, she had a good idea that Pam was behind this, but why she would want to bring the two of them together was a mystery.

"Pam informs me that I have treated you badly." Eric observed. "She thinks I should apologise." He sounded insincere and disinterested.

"Eric, you don't owe me anything," Sookie winced at the clichéd phrase, even as the words left her lips.

"Unfortunately I have no way of telling if that is true or not, as I have no memory. When it returns, you can be sure that I will fulfil any obligations that I have towards you." He stood up and prowled slowly around her, sniffing the air as if her scent would reveal something. "Perhaps if you allowed me to taste your blood?" he added, looking at her hopefully.

Sookie was tempted to slap him, but restrained herself. From previous experience she knew it was as painful as hitting a rock, and about as effective. Instead she had to be satisfied with a fierce glare.

Pam chose that moment to enter the room and regarded them both with her most supercilious gaze.

"Pam could we just get on, I'm tired and I want to get home. Did Alcide contact you?" Sookie had little patience with Pam's games at the best of times, and none at all tonight.

"Yes, the wolf has promised his pack. Did you find out anything?"

Sookie took a deep breath, "I think so. I think the source of this woman Marnie's power is a crystal ball she has. If we can destroy it, we have a good chance of breaking her spell.

Pam had picked up a pen and was sketching on the back of one of the publicity leaflets for Fangtasia. "We will need to attach on several fronts," she said, "I will lead the vampires to rescue Jessica. Alcide and his Were pack can take on Marnie and her coven. I think you should try to seize this ball, do you have someone who can help you?"

Sookie nodded, "Hoyt wants to help, Jessica's boyfriend."

"The human?" Pam asked sounding doubtful.

"And I will be where?" Eric asked suddenly. Both women jumped; they'd been so engrossed in the plan that they'd almost forgotten his presence.

"You can watch Sookie's back, you owe her that at least."


	18. Season 4 The final chapter

Fangtasia was closed to the public on Sunday night, so it had been designated as the meeting place for the motley crew of supernaturals and humans who were going to face the necromancer. When Sookie arrived she could see the Harley Davidson motor-cycles and supersize pick-up trucks which were the characteristic transportation of the Were community, along with the top of the range cars favoured by vampires.

Her old Hyundai felt like a miniature car in comparison as she pulled into the car-park, closely followed by Hoyt, who'd borrowed Jason's truck. He had somehow persuaded Holly and Lafayette to come along and they were sitting alongside him, looking unhappy.

Pam greeted them at the door. Eric was deep in conversation with Alcide, while most of the Were stood at the bar, drinking beer or shorts. Sookie looked shocked but Pam just shrugged her shoulders, as if to ask what she expected from such creatures. "Okay everyone," she ordered, clapping her hands to get their attention, "listen up."

All the conversations in the bar stopped as Pam outlined the plans. They were sure Marnie must have backup. She wouldn't be crazy enough to threaten a vampire without a formidable power behind her. The problem was, they still had no clue who or what the back-up would be. It made it hard to know what sort of weapons would be needed.

"You two," Pam said regarding Hoyt and Holly with a look of disdain, "I want you out of harm's way."

"No!" Hoyt exclaimed, with a surprising degree of forcefulness. "I've come to help save Jessica, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Have it your way," Pam shrugged, "Just don't expect me to watch your back. You can go with Sookie – she has a plan to try to break the spell." The vampire then turned her attention to Holly who was fidgeting in the way that only someone who feels totally out of place in their surroundings can do.

"Any you are?" Pam asked her.

"My name's Holly, ma'am," Holly answered, southern manners trumping her discomfort. "I'm a Wiccan, I might be able to recognise some of the spells."

"Okay," Pam looked doubtful, "you go with Sookie, and lover boy here."

"And you, sweetie," she purred, turning her attention to Lafayette, "you can stay with me."

The Were had finished their drinks and were starting to move towards the door.

"Hadley," Sookie exclaimed suddenly.

"What about her?" Pam sounded distinctly uninterested in the fate of Sookie's cousin.

"We have to warn Sophie-Anne. When the spell is broken the power which is keeping Hadley alive will be destroyed, do you think there is anything she can do to save her?"

Pam flipped open her cell. "Yes it is important," Sookie heard her say, followed by "I don't care if she loses the fucking game of Yahtzee, just get her on the phone." Her words obviously had the desired effect as a few seconds later she was explaining the situation to the Queen. "No, I don't know exactly what time the spell will be broken, you'll just have to watch her…" followed by "she's your fucking human, do what you want!" at which point she snapped her phone shut with a look of disgust. "Of all the selfish bitches, she really takes the cake," she said, more to herself than Sookie.

"You'all can ride with me," Pam ordered as they crossed the car park, motioning the humans over towards her eight-seater SUV.

An unseasonal mist began to settle as they approached the mall where Marnie's shop was situated. It grew thicker the nearer they got. Pam pulled over and got out, sniffing the air delicately. "Magic," she declared. "What do you think?" Lafayette and Holly looked at each other warily, and then descended from the back seat.

"There is some kind of spell, I can sense it, but I don't recognise it…I'm sorry." Holly looked quite downcast at her failure.

"What about you?" Pam's challenge was to Lafayette this time.

"She's put wards around the parking lot," he said confidently. "They'll stop us seeing what's going on, and when we get nearer, they'll stop us entering."

"Can you break these wards?" Pam addressed the question to both of them.

"I don't think so," Holly replied, but Lafayette overrode her. "I think I can. I've never done it before, but I think I can."

"Well you better go ahead, and make it quick." Pam ordered, earning herself a scowl. Lafayette stepped in close. "I am just about sick of you ordering me around, hookah. After tonight it ain't going to happen no more, are you reading me?"

"Loud and clear, sweetheart, loud and clear." Pam replied, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I'll need some of your blood," he continued. Without a word Pam bit into her wrist and held it out to him. Lafayette took several long pulls then straightened up. He appeared to have gone into some kind of trance, as he focussed into the middle distance, and began chanting faintly to himself. The chanting became stronger. Not even Lafayette could understand the words; he was channelling the ancient language of his ancestors, brought over on the slave ships four hundred years ago.

He had felt his new powers when he and Jesus had tripped on 'V' but had never used them. He was filled with a kind of wonder as a new energy raced through his body. As his chant reached its peak a strange sight became visible to all of them – it was like the bubbles children blow with liquid soap, but gigantic. Then it fragmented into a thousand pieces.

The mist remained, but now they could hear the sound of people moving towards them. Holly gasped as she recognised the first of the figures to emerge from the mists. They looked no older than her little boy. As she uttered their names, Sookie recognised them as Cody's friends who had drowned in the Red River. Of course Marnie had known about that, she must have tracked down the bodies and used her magic on them. It was quite sick, and Sookie felt nauseous at the thought.

Behind them were adult figures. They were obviously dead. A group of young gangbangers had bullet wounds all over their bodies, one had half his face blown away. Two young women had horrible injuries to their arms as if they had been attacked with an axe. Marnie may have found the power to raise the dead, but she could not regenerate and renew them as vampires did.

A collective shiver went through the four humans, but Pam just shrieked with delight at the prospect of a good fight, running forward into the gruesome crowd waving a machete which she had produced from underneath the driver's seat of her car.

Sookie and Holly took advantage of the mist and the confusion to make their way to Marnie's shop. The door was locked, but Sookie quickly dealt with that, unleashing a stream of blue light from her right hand. Holly stared with a mixture of fascination and admiration.

"Come on," Sookie whispered, "you need to show me where she keeps this crystal ball."

"It's in a cupboard out back, this way," Holly led the way, "she may have warded it though."

"Fine, you alert me, I'm sure I can deal with it."

She didn't need Holly to alert her to anything; as they approached their goal a sound like a banshee wailing filled the shop.

"Don't you dare," Marnie yelled, "I'll kill you both." She was transformed from the frumpy woman Sookie and Holly both knew. Her hair was matted and looked like a giant wasps nest perched on top of her head. Her clothes were torn, and her face dirty. She looked like someone who had come from the middle of a battle, which of course she had.

"Hurry, just do it, I'll deal with her," Sookie urged Holly on. Turning to Marnie she channelled all the fairy energy she could manage. It streamed out of her outstretched hands. Marnie jumped back in shock and found herself pinned against the wall, unable to move. She opened her mouth to shout abuse but no sound would come.

"Holly, please do it, I can't hold her much longer," Sookie shouted desperately. Taking a deep breath, Marnie grabbed a bronze Buddha head and brought it down on the crystal ball. At first it made no impression, but with two or three mighty blows she finally smashed it into pieces. At that moment Marnie collapsed against the wall in a dead faint.

* * *

At exactly the same moment, in Queen Sophie-Anne's palace in New Orleans, her favourite human companion collapsed in her arms. Without hesitation Sophie-Anne sunk her fangs into Hadley's neck to drain her. The taste was more disgusting that anything she had ever experienced, even the time she foolishly tried to drain a Goblin. The blood was rancid beyond belief. Nevertheless she persisted in her task. Hadley may be a complete airhead, but she had been very lovely and very entertaining. It was worth a few moments discomfort to try to save her.

* * *

Eric had brought a broadsword from his collection of antique weapons and was enthusiastically laying into the attackers. He was grateful for his foresight in having the tempered steel sharpened regularly. Initially he'd followed Pam's instruction to guard Sookie, but when she had disappeared off into the fog he'd quickly been drawn into the fight and was now enjoying himself rather too much.

His collapse was as sudden and unexpected as a blow to the head. It was only the presence of Pam, who was fighting three of the zombie creatures with a machete, that saved him. Yelling to Chow to cover her, she ran over to her master. Disposing of his current attacker, she managed to drag him back to where the cars were parked.

"What have I done Pam?" he asked, his voice weak with doubt. He had the most uncharacteristic expression of complete confusion, as all the memories of the last few months came flooding back. "Where is Sookie?" he demanded, struggling to his feet.

"From what just happened to you, I would guess that she's just broken the spell." All around them their attackers were collapsing while the Were roared in triumph. One or two of the younger less experienced vampires went in for the kill but quickly pulled back, repulsed by the foul taste of blood that was long dead.

Eric winced, a look of pain crossing his features. For a moment Pam actually felt sorry for her maker. That was a first, she thought.

"I've upset her, haven't I?" he asked, ignoring the various vamps, Were and other supernaturals who were thronging around.

"That, Eric, is probably the understatement of the year. I have tried to explain to her that it was just the necromancer's spell, but I'm afraid she saw something of your true character and she didn't like it one bit."

"What am I going to do?" he asked, plaintively.

Pam regarded him pityingly. She'd felt his emotions when Godric met the sun; that had been a terrible shock to her, discovering that her maker was capable of emotion and even weakness. She hadn't expected to see it again, and certainly not on account of a human. "I don't know," she said, after some consideration. "You'll need to take it slowly. Don't rush anything, she's still hurting from that idiot Compton's betrayal after all."

"Fine," Eric said, although he wasn't really listening, "but I must see her." Before Pam could stop him, he had taken off.

* * *

Cold, dead hands had clawed at Hoyt as he struggled to cut his lover down from the makeshift cross to which she had been chained. Somehow he found a strength that he didn't know he possessed as he kicked them away, all the while tearing at the chains that bound her.

"Here, these might help," Jason had materialised beside him, holding a pair of bolt-cutters. "Sam told me where you'all were going – how could you leave without your old buddy?" he continued, in response to Hoyt's evident surprise.

As their attackers collapsed around them, the two men carefully guided Jessica down to the floor.

"What did you think you were doing, darling?" Hoyt struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. He was overjoyed to have Jessica back in his arms, but furious at what she had just put them all through.

"I did it for you," she whimpered, "I thought if maybe I could find a way, it would keep us together."

"A way to do what?" Hoyt asked, although he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"I thought maybe if I could have a child, your Mom wouldn't hate me so much." She was as plaintive as any teenager, caught out doing something foolish.

"Jessica, sweetheart, my Mom's gonna hate you whatever you do. You're a vampire after all, and you've got red hair – she's always hated girls with red hair, I have no idea why."

He put a comforting arm around her and escorted her back to Pam's SUV. Sookie and Holly had emerged from the shop and were waiting for them. Sookie ran forward to hug Jessica, who responded awkwardly, embarrassed at what her friend would think when she found out what had happened.

"Let's get out of here," Pam said, making them all jump with her sudden appearance. "Would anyone like a drink, I can open Fangtasia."

"I think we just want to get home, if that's alright with you," Sookie spoke for all of them as she watched her friends climb into the car, and set off across the car park.

She felt strangely calm as she walked away, stepping over the mutilated bodies of the once-again dead. She spotted a couple of Were and one Vampire amongst the dead, the vampire already shrivelling up into a bloody goo. Her thoughts were already somewhere else, wondering how she was going to deal with Eric, now that the spell had been broken. Would he expect to resume their relationship as if he had never been cursed? How could she do that, now she had seen the other side of his character.

She didn't know whether to scowl or laugh as she saw how Eric had crammed himself into the drivers' seat of her little car.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home," she said firmly, arranging her features into her most determined expression.

"I will not allow it, you are not strong enough," he retorted, not moving from the spot.

"Eric, just get out of my car, now." Her determination was enough to convince him this time and he extracted himself from the car.

She ignored Eric's high handed attitude, turned the key in the ignition, put her foot on the gas and drove off without another word. It was only when she got past the city limits and out onto the dark highway that she realised just how shaken up she really was. She'd been beaten up before; she'd killed a man and staked a vampire. Perhaps it was the amount of Fae energy she had needed to use on Marnie, but she felt completely drained.

As she slowed down, breathing deeply to try to regain her calm, she caught a glimpse in her wing mirror of something moving. She couldn't see anything at first, the road ahead and behind was empty. She wound down the window and realised that she should have been looking above her. Eric was flying directly above the car.

She pulled over into a small clearing and hopped out, slamming the door angrily behind her.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she demanded.

"I want to make sure you get home safely. We think we have defeated all our enemies, but you can never be too careful." Eric concentrated on the practicalities. He had plenty of other reasons for wanting to be alone with her, but they would have to wait. He knew that it would take time to regain her trust

"Eric, I'm upset, I'm exhausted and I just want to get home and go to bed. Now will you quit and leave me alone." All of those things were true, but she also wanted to put off the time when she would have to talk to him and to acknowledge her feelings about everything that had happened in the last few days.

"Just let me see you home. I won't speak to you, won't enter your house, I only want to make sure you are safe."

"Okay, fine," Sookie huffed, trying hard to maintain her anger, even though it was difficult in the face of what seemed to be a genuine concern for her welfare. "Just don't get too close, right."

Eric acknowledged the request with a nod. As Sookie got back into her car and resumed the journey, he followed at a little distance behind.

Try as she might, thoughts of him, and of their relationship, dominated her mind for the remainder of the drive. She must be crazy to even be thinking this way; she'd seen the other side of him, perhaps his true nature. But then she did know he was capable of kindness, and of love, at least for her. Wasn't this how women justified domestic abuse? That underneath it all their man really loved them.

She was still turning these ideas over in her head as she pulled up in front of her house and mounted the steps, so it wasn't until it was too late that she picked up two very strange brain signatures.

At almost the same moment she heard Eric's mighty roar in the distance: "Sookie!"

He had spotted the two creatures waiting for her, their sharp teeth fixed into evil grins and claw-like hands ready to pounce. He recognised them immediately for what they were, even though he hadn't seen their like for many centuries; an evil branch of the Fae race, loyal only to Queen Mab, their protector.

With a mighty spurt of energy he raced through the air towards the porch, but too late. The creatures had grabbed Sookie and, without so much as a puff of smoke, had disappeared back to their own realm. As he landed, her last words still echoed in the air: "nooo….Eric….."

_**This is the end of the story for now – as a series end, it's traditional to end with a cliff-hanger after all. Also I have written myself into a corner, especially by making Eric so unpopular – which I didn't intend to do.**_

_**Now we just have a few months to wait and see what Mr Ball really does with Book 4.**_

_**I've got another story ready to post –it's called 'The Blood Donor' and will be up on the Sookie Stackhouse/SVM pages very soon - and its almost all written so no long waits this time!**_

_**Also, check out TheIndieFicContest, you can find a link to it as a favourite author on my profile page. Deadline is 30**__**th**__** April, and the challenge is to write a one-shot with an original plot but featuring our SVM favourites. They need to be in character though (vampires are vampires, humans are humans, shifters are shifters etc)**_


End file.
